Unwanted Advances
by LuvHarryP
Summary: Sequel to Undried tears, after the defeat of Voldemort Dumbledore's sick infatuation with Harry grows and becomes dangerous. Can his father and boyfried keep him safe? warn slash poss non con HP/GW, SS/NT mpreg
1. wedding bells ring

The wedding of Severus and Dora was a much anticipated event and for more then just the couple and his son. The weeks following the end of the tournament and the death of Cedric had been hard on most of them. Harry had been grateful when the year ended. He and his dad usually spent some time at the school in the summer but not that year. Harry had been as bothered as his dad was by the headmaster's seeming lack of remorse over his death. Harry like his dad was also concerned about the headmaster and the way he had always looked at Harry. He was quite happy of two months away from the man. A week after Harry's birthday the wedding was to be held. The Malfoys had thoroughly insisted on hosting it since her parents' house did not have the same kind of gardens and Severus had never used Prince Manor. They were taking off for a honeymoon for two weeks that evening and Harry would be spending the time at the Burrow. He had not gone at Easter and not this summer yet, George had come to visit. He knew he could not avoid seeing Molly and Arthur forever. Actually they were coming to the wedding anyways.

Harry was up in the guest bedroom helping his dad get ready. Severus was more nervous then he had ever been. He loved Lily but they had never married. Lily would always have a part of him. And would always be with him in the form of their son. But Tonks, or Dora as he called her, was the love of his life. He had asked his son to stand by his side as his best man, Sirius standing for his cousin, and Harry had been absolutely honoured.

Severus kissed his son on the head. "Thank you for being here cub. You know how important it is to both me and Dora that you are celebrating with us."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I love Dora and I love you Dad. I want you both to be happy. I would have been hurt if you had not asked me to be here with you."

Closer then many fathers and sons Harry and Severus always had a strong bond. Severus assured him that would not change. And Harry believed his dad. Dora loved him like a son. And even when she got pregnant that would never change. The couple told Harry since the war was done they would start tonight trying for a baby. Though Harry was thrilled having Aurora who was nearly three and Max who was four months, he was excited with the prospect of siblings from his dad.

They headed down into the gardens where Lucius smiled when he saw them. "I'd be insulted but I guess I can understand why you chose your son instead."

Severus smirked and hugged his best friend. "I do recall oh Lord Malfoy that we have asked you to officiate the wedding. That should be a big enough honour."

In the wizarding world a lord could officiate the wedding. Not their own, as Severus was technically Lord Prince. Sirius had joked they should let him. Severus had practically choked on that and Tonks had compromised by asking her cousin to stand up for her instead. Harry was technically Lord Potter though he would not come into the title and full inheritance till he turned seventeen. He had been shocked to learn he had inherited the title and a massive estate from James even though he was known not to be the man's son. It turned out when he did the blood adoption he had also legally adopted Harry and left him the entire estate. Harry was technically also entitled to the title Lord Prince and his father's family money down the road but he assumed with the Potter money going to him, most of his dad's would go to any siblings his dad gave him with Dora. And he was more then fine with that.

Severus took his place up front but he looked at Narcissa as they were waiting. "You and your sister really outdid yourself. Thank you for all of this."

Narcissa smiled from her place front row. "It is not every day my only niece and her only daughter get married. Andromeda and I could have done no less."

The already ornate rose gardens would have been beautiful with simply the gold chairs and runner but there were topiary trees filled with different colored roses, added along the way as well as ribbons and doves tied in them, a huge arch of roses under which Lucius, Severus and Harry and soon Sirius stood. A huge tent with dance floor waited off in one of the other gardens with a six course meal and five tier wedding cake waiting for them as well. It was far fancier then Severus and Dora would have planned on their own but it was such a beautiful job and when he watched his dad's eyes when Dora was escorted by her parents down the aisle, her hair bright pink in happiness, Harry knew his father had never been happier. Or Dora for that matter.

Lucius started. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Nymphadora as your wife and bond, united in body and soul, until you are parted by death?"

"I do."

He turned to Tonks. "And do you Nymphadora Danae Tonks take Severus as your husband and bond, united in body and soul until you are parted by death?"

Tonks was in tears. "I do."

Harry stepped forward and handed a ring to Tonks. "Take this ring and claim my dad as your husband while I stand witness."

Tonks slid the ring on Severus' hand. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Sirius handed a ring to Severus. "Take this ring and claim my cousin as your wife while I stand witness."

Severus slid the ring on to her hand. "With this ring I claim you as my wife and bond."

Lucius loved saying the last part. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Severus you may kiss your bride."

Severus did not need to be told twice. He pulled Dora into his arms for a long passionate kiss. Harry and everyone else erupted into clapping. Harry and Sirius signed the contracts as they were presented as Severus and Nymphadora Snape for the first time, and Dora reminded them the last time. She had hated to have to use her full proper name during the ceremony. She swore she would never be as cruel to their children as her mother had been in naming her.

Harry hugged them both before they all headed for the reception area. "I am so happy for the two of you. Welcome to the family Tonks."

Dora kissed him on the cheek. "You are officially my stepson but I have considered you my son a long time now. And you here means as much to me as your dad."

They had emphasized in the planning they wanted to make sure that Harry felt like he was involved. He was a son to her as well. This wedding was about their family. Harry had been surprised when lilies had been included in the centerpieces. Dora had insisted on them. Her husband's first love would always be a part of their wedding and marriage because of her son. And Dora had respected that and wanted to make sure that her stepson knew that from the very start.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a beautiful reception Severus and Dora said goodbye to their guests and spent a few extra moments with Harry. They had made a suggestion he could come with them but he had laughed. He was happy to be a part of the wedding. And he definitely wanted to be a part of the family. But he was not going on the honeymoon. He knew the two of them would go at it like rabbits. Besides he wanted them to com back pregnant. And for that he needed them to have their privacy. Besides he had been avoiding his boyfriend's home long enough and was looking forward to two weeks at the Burrow. Bill and Charlie would be around a lot and while Percy had moved out he had a home in the same town so he would be near as well. Harry was accompanying them home that evening after the wedding was over.

Severus drew his wife into his arms when they were alone. "I hope you like where I am taking you. Lucius paid but he at least allowed me to choose."

Dora laughed. "Our families don't know how to take no for an answer but the wedding was beautiful. And I know you will have planned something perfect."

He had gone through enough brochures and pamphlets to make his head spin. They had been both muggle and wizard. Lucius and Harry and others had helped him sort through them. It was Harry who had helped him to decide in the end. There had been two top runners but the other Harry really wanted to see as well. And Severus thought that they could take a family vacation at Christmas perhaps and go there. Now it was safe he hoped to let his son see more of the world. He had only been to Bulgaria really and Severus knew he really had the money to be able to show his wife and son the world. He had not needed his brother and in laws to pay for the wedding and honeymoon but Dora was right, they did not take no for an answer.

As they were whisked away he hoped they had been right in their choice but when she opened her eyes and he saw her smile, he knew he had been. They had gone for a muggle option though they would use apparition to see more. Neither was the romantic sandy beach honeymoon type. Something more unique suited them both.

Dora turned to look at him and drew him into a long tender kiss. "We are in the mountains some where but which ones I have no idea. It is beautiful though."

Severus led her inside for he was anxious to try out the bed. "The Rocky Mountains, Lake Louise in Canada to be exact. I thought you would like."

The beautiful out doors location with activities all year around seemed the perfect non traditional place for them to honeymoon. Though Harry had thought it was cool he had been more excited by the prospect of Africa which had been the other option. He and Dora were renting a beautiful chalet along the lake for the next two weeks. He thought that there was plenty to keep them busy if they ventured from bed but that they would be able to enjoy the solitude of the remote chalet.

Dora smiled when her husband had her down on the bed ad was about to make love to her for the first time married. "We are really going to do this aren't we?"

Severus knew she was asking about trying for a baby. "We are unless you have changed your mind and you want to wait a bit longer before we do."

Laughing she pulled him back down on him and assured him she had not changed her mind. They both wanted to have a second child. They were happy the war had ended before they married. They were delighted they could start their married life trying for a new baby. As he made love to his wife Severus for a moment thought of his son and his worries about him. But they slipped away. Both he and Dora would watch over Harry in the fall and make sure he was always safe. These two weeks were about him and his new wife celebrating finally being together.


	2. the Weasley inquisition

Harry accompanied George back to the Burrow. He was kind of glad it was so late into the evening. He knew he would not face the third degree till morning. George reminded him his family adored Harry. Well except Ron but Ron hated everyone. Percy and Charlie were the true sign and Ginny of course of how the family was going to take the news. George could apparate but his family was not thinking he was quite ready for transporting someone else so Charlie took him. Molly and Arthur had left earlier then the boys and Harry was wondering if they were setting up an ambush for him.

Charlie laughed when they got to the house. "They won't ambush you, well not until tomorrow. They have invited Bill and Percy with Penny over for breakfast."

Harry paled. "Can you take me back to the manor? I suddenly think I want to spend the next two weeks with Draco and his parents."

Laughing Charlie kept him put and when George arrived he pulled Harry into his arms. He reminded Harry that he had been here before. Harry had loved hanging out with the twins and with Bill and Charlie up on the top floor. The twins had actually convinced their parents to let them have the bedroom up there. Ron had argued he should have it but they had not even allowed him into the twins old room either. His behaviour of late he was still in the bedroom right above their own. Charlie was staying there and Bill would floo in from his flat in London and Percy was literally up the road near the Diggories house. Percy was still dating Penny Clearwater who was now working for the department of underage magic.

George kissed him. "Wait until our big brother over there is finally convinced to bring Grant over for dinner and see how brave he is about it all."

Harry laughed finally as he saw Charlie blush. "Grant is cool even if he was a Ravenclaw. When does he get to meet the family for an interrogation?"

Shrugging Charlie was not sure. Grant Page and Charlie had been dating for just over a year now. Grant was two years younger then Charlie and had been a quidditch player for Ravenclaw Harry's first year. Grant was now a reserve chaser for the Montrose Magpies. Harry had given Charlie a hard time with that. Charlie's friend James had been traded to the United now Oliver played for them as well. Now there was conflict over who they had to cheer on. Penny and Harry were the only dates who had so far braved the house. Bill they had heard started dating someone that summer but they did not even have a name yet.

Inside the house Molly smiled. "I am glad you decided to spend some time with us Harry. We were worried we scared you off when you did not come at Easter."

Harry shook his head. "With Max coming Aurora was feeling a bit left out and needed her big brother around. Nothing else."

Arthur laughed. "Don't let her worry you over there. We understood. We will leave the shake down till tomorrow. You look ready for bed."

Molly pointed at the stairs. "No bunking with the twins any more. Charlie is in the twins' old room so you can have Percy' old bedroom to yourself."

Blushing a bit even at the suggestion Harry thanked her and George smirking lead his boyfriend for the stairs. He reminded Harry that there had bee a time when he would have bunked with the twins. After the lovely experience of bunking with Ron the first time he had stayed here at the manor he had never done that again. He had never thought it possible to end up in the hospital fighting for your life after a sleepover but he had managed it.

Ron who had not come to the wedding stopped him s he was heading up. "I see you did not brig a stuffed animal this time, not scared of bad dreams any more?"

Harry smirked at him. "The only thing that might give me bad dream any more is you and I don't have to share a room. Beside I have a much better teddy bear now.'

Though George had to laugh at being called his boyfriend's teddy bear he wrapped an arm around Harry and kept him close. He knew Ron hated the fact they were going out. He had always bee jealous of his older brothers but his jealousy over Harry was eve worse. It had been bad enough when Harry was a little kid and he could not understand why his brothers hung out with him and thought him so cool. But now Harry was the big quidditch star not to mention bringing down Voldemort. He definitely was not pleased with eve the prospect of Harry being his brother in law one day and being stuck with him around for the rest of his life.

Fred had come up behind them. "Mom sent me up to keep an eye on the two of you. She is thinking of making you camp out with Ginny, George."

Ron laughed. "Well he is a pretty little fag ay ways, might as well sleep with the girls."

If it had not been for the sudden appearance of their parents Ron would have been lucky to have got out of the hall alive. It was rare in the wizarding world where it was common to find someone so close minded about being gay but there were the rare people. And it seemed Ron was one of them. Ad it was not just George and harry for he had a problem with Charlie being gay from day one.

Molly looked at her youngest son. "It is late ad we should all be heading for bed. But we will be having a discussion of your treatment of guests, in the morning."

Ron looked ready to argue but his brothers were ready to hex and he thought better of it. "I will be blocking my doors; don't want Harry trying to jump my bones."

Making a comment that he would rather sleep with a hippogriff Harry headed up to the room he had been give for his stay there. George pulled him in for one last tender kiss before Fred reminded him their mother would be up checking soon and dragged George up to the top floor of the house. Harry shared a smile with Charlie ad headed into Percy's old bedroom. He had to admit he liked the thought of one day being an official member of this family. Even if that family included Ron in it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was collected from his room by his boyfriend in the morning ad Harry was not sure he wanted to eat. Perhaps he would just spend the rest of his stay at the Burrow up in the bedroom. He was sure his boyfriend and Charlie would bring him food. Or he could always call Lofty to bring him something to eat. He was not sure why he was so nervous. He knew the Weasleys loved him and they had already proven they were good, well except Ron, with the relationship. But he was still a bit green around the gills about going down for breakfast. George decided he needed some back up getting Harry to come down for breakfast so he had brought his twin with him and he had Charlie on stand by.

George kissed him. "You know you can not hide up here forever. If you do not come down for breakfast with us then the family will come up here to you."

Fred nodded. "And then you will only get porridge and dry toast. Mum only serves her best breakfast to people who actually show up down in the kitchen."

Knowing what a wonderful cook she was and able to smell the bacon from there Harry came with them. He almost backed out a few times but each of the twins took him by an arm and they were not letting him go. The entire family including Penny were down in the kitchen and they were laughing when they saw Harry having to be physically escorted down to breakfast by both of the twins.

Molly handed him a plate when he was seated at the table bolstered between the twins. "You do not need to look like we will bite. You know we adore you Harry."

Percy laughed from next to his girlfriend. "You know mom has always wanted you as a son. I am sure she is already planning your wedding in her head."

Seeing Harry go from blushing to stark white Penny elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs but everyone else was jut laughing at Harry's discomfort. They knew Percy was right though. She was always wanting her kids in love and picturing all the grandkids she would have down the line. Percy was the only one remotely close to marriage, Charlie and Grant not serious at all yet and Bill had not eve told them the me of the girl he had been dating. But that did not stop her from dreaming. Harry knew if he and George did marry down the line which he seriously hoped for, between Molly, Narcissa and likely Andromeda for her daughter was not much for planning, the wedding would be out of control even more then his dad's had been.

Bill looked at them. "You know he has been making moony eyes at you for years now. Did he finally get the nerve to ask you to the ball or what?"

Harry shook his head. "No. If I had to wait for him to ask me we probably would still not be dating."

George elbowed him. "I recall telling you the day we agreed to go that if you had not asked me I was going to have to ask you soon. Your bet and all."

Confused by the comment Molly looked at her sons. George and Charlie explained that Harry had made a bet with Viktor on the first task of the tournament, on who had to ask their crush to the ball. Viktor had won though he had still asked Hermione in the long run. Charlie had known about the bet ad Fred had over heard Draco and Viktor talking about it. He had been thinking about asking Harry for some time but decided he would let Harry fulfill his end of the bet if he would.

Molly joined in the laughter of her sons. "Not that I have ever approved of gambling but I must admit that I am pleased by that bet. You are such a cute couple."

Ron sneered from his place down at the end of the table. "You would think so. All we need is George to marry a celebrity, so our shame will be all over the papers."

Arthur snapped at him. "I have had enough of this Ron. Both George and Charlie not to mention Harry do not deserve this kind of talk. Head up to your room now."

Though he argued that he had barely started breakfast Ron like the night before saw that he was definitely in danger of being hexed. Or spanked by his parents and he headed for the stairs but when his comments were over heard Molly and Arthur promised their on they would be heading up for a discussion with him after breakfast. They could not even believe how he was acting. Arthur turned to apologize to Harry but Harry just shook his head. He was used to Ron by now and he was not as bothered by everything as Charlie ad George were though his boyfriend and brother were most bothered because of the words being directed at Harry.

Bill clapped him on the back when they headed out to fly after breakfast. "See no worries. You are already a member of the family, we have your back."

Percy added. "You know you and George have put us in a hard place for if you two break up then we will not know who to hex, you are both brothers practically."

Smiling Harry and George shared a kiss and assured the others that they had no intention if they could help it from breaking up with each other. No one seeing the two together could not imagine them married one day though they were still young ad it would be some years down the line of course. But Harry could not think of a better family to marry into. Though Harry had a far more odd and unconventional family between his dad, his stepmom, his Uncle Moony who was his second dad in all but name, his godfather and not to mention the Malfoys, as well as Aurora and Max, and now the Tonks who were his stepgradparents, George would definitely have an unique set of in laws if they did wed one day.

George handed him his broom and kissed him. "You know if mum got her wish and we marry the then me for our little business will suit all three of the partners."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "She might change her mind if he knew I was helping you two with your little scheme. She might want a different son in law."

The twins had been making prank products for years and had managed to sell them to Zonko's and some other locations. Harry had helped them create a few of their top products actually and had eve helped them come up with the idea to mail order. Their mother had no idea yet. They were hoping when they graduated to open their own shop. Harry deserved a portion of the profits from the help they had insisted. But Harry had refused. He was just doing it for fun ad it was really their work. The money he refused to take though would hopefully help them open their own shop when they graduated ext year. The mail order was set up and ready to go for the fall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The breakfast had bee a bit scary but the rest of the stay was not bad. Especially since he did not see Ron very much. He was grounded for two weeks and spent the time doing some of the most disgusting chores that there were. Though the Weasleys usually thought their kids too old for spanking, they knew Ron had received one when he was unable to sit comfortably when he came down for dinner. Harry had enjoyed his time with George at the Burrow but he was happy when he returned home to Spinner's End for he was excited to see his dad and Dora, and find out how their honeymoon had gone.

He threw himself into his dad's arms when they came through the door. "I missed you guys. How was your honeymoon? Pregnant yet?"

Severus kissed his son on the head. "We missed you too Prince. The honeymoon was perfect but you will have to wait for an answer to the last."

Dora hugged him as well. "Thank you for helping your dad plan such a perfect honeymoon. We decided we will take a family trip to Kenya for Christmas."

Though he was hoping for baby news Harry had known that they would not have known yet ad it would likely take more then two weeks anyways. He was thrilled that their choice had gone down a well as it had and was definitely excited by the thought of spending Christmas with his dad and Dora and going to Kenya. He had been excited by all of the brochures for going on a safari ad thought it would be the perfect Christmas gift. They would go the day after Christmas for Harry would want to be there for his little brother's first Christmas and it would still give them plenty of time for a trip before the next term started.

Severus looked at his son over lunch. "We were not the only ones with a big two weeks. How did meeting the Weasleys as possible in laws go?"

Harry blushed a bit at that. "Fine I guess. I mean Ron was the only real problem but that was expected. The rest were cool but Molly is planning our wedding."

They spent the afternoon sharing stories of his stay at the Burrow and of their honeymoon. The couple had ventured out from the chalet and had done some horse back riding and boating and had even apparated and spent one afternoon at a muggle attraction known as the West Edmonton Mall. Harry laughed to hear they had gone shopping but Tonks explained it had rides and such, and she had got her husband on a roller coaster and they had both tried skating as well. Harry was just happy they had an incredible time and eve if they were not pregnant yet he was glad that his dad and Dora were starting.

Before bed that night Severus came in to see his son. "I really missed you Prince. Thank you for insisting we go alone but you know we're happy to be back home."

Harry hugged him. "I missed you guys too but the time at the Burrow was good and you deserved some alone time."

They stayed together talking for a bit. Dora did not mind eve if it was their first night back. She loved watching her husband and Harry together. She definitely did not mind sharing her husband with Harry for she got to have Harry s well. Eventually Severus did whisk his new bride back to bed but they thankfully remembered they were no longer in a chalet alone and they used some wards.


	3. the old coot meddles

Harry was looking forward to the school year as he and Draco with the twins got on the train. The only disappointing part was it was George' senior year. He had Weasleys at school since he was five. He would still have Ginny and the thorn Ron he guessed but he had never been as close. He would be loosing his boyfriend and his twin. His friends had thought it a bit odd he dated someone he once considered family. But the twins were so close to him in age they had always been more like some of his best friends, then brothers like the older three. He decided he needed to find a way of keeping his boyfriend close. It had worked with Charlie.

George noticed he was lost in his thoughts. "What are you thinking about? You should be excited. We finally have a normal school year ahead of us for once."

Harry sighed. "I was thinking of what I will do for two years without you when you graduate. I guess I will have to start looking for a new boyfriend."

Nipping Harry on the end of the nose George reminded him that it might not be his brothers but his mother who hexed Harry if he continued such talk. Harry was laughing but he missed a secret smile between the twins. There were rumours that Zonko's was going out of business and they were thinking by the time that they graduated they would have enough money saved up to buy it. And the George would be nice and close and could come to the school to visit all of the time. But they would not tell Harry until they knew their plan would work. There were also rumours that Madam Hooch was looking to retire soon.

Draco looked across at them. "Maybe I should go gay and start snogging your twin over here, and show you two how stomach churning you have become."

Harry through a candy wrapper at his cousin. "I think that Alicia might have something to say about that. Besides I don't think you're Fred's type anyways."

Though he assured Draco if he was into guys he would likely find him very attractive, Fred reminded him there were two gay Weasleys and neither of them were him. They started talk on trying to set him up. No Gryffindors their age. They knew Hermione still was into Viktor ad Harry was excited to hear his old friend had accepted a job working for the ministry here and planned on coming weekends to see her. He had met her parents that summer as he had promised. But there were plenty of girls who were not all gossip mongers and they were sure to find Draco someone to go out with. Draco groaned and asked how he had suddenly become a dating charity case.

Harry shrugged. "You could always ask Susan out again. The two of you had a good time at the ball. She is smart ad pretty I guess for a girl."

Draco snorted. "I don't think I will take your opinion on girls little brother. But you're right she was fun. I guess it could not hurt to ask."

Fred snorted as Alicia was coming in to join them with Katie. "Unless she decides she does not like your joke and feeds you to a pack of Hipogriffs."

Elbowing her boyfriend and hearing what they were talking about Alicia decided to add her two knuts and soon Draco was ready to head for the hill. Harry decided to leave his boyfriend for a bit and join Draco in finding some of their friends who were their age. They found Neville sitting with Luna and Ginny as well as Hermione, Seamus and Dean. Harry remembered something he got in a letter from Viktor.

He nudged his way in between Hermione and Dean. "I promised Viktor I would not let another guy even near you since he is not around to watch."

Draco laughed ad agreed. "The two of us are under very strict orders from your boyfriend. We are to lock you up in your prefect room if you don't listen."

Both Hermione and Harry had been named fifth year prefects and while unlike the senior prefects they did not have their own bathroom they did have their own bedroom. Harry had heard no end of it from his prank loving boyfriend. He had reminded George he would have to be careful for Harry could take point ad give detentions to him. George reminded him it would only hurt his own house ad George would just withhold affection until he smartened up.

Hermione did not look pleased. "He is also not around to protect you two anymore. You can tell that fried of yours that next time you write him."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "He also asked me to give you that especially if you reacted the way you just did. You have my old friend quite enamoured."

Hermione blushed a bit at that but the guys and Luna came to her rescue and reminded Harry if anyone was enamoured and blush worthy it was Harry ad his boyfriend who mad them all quite sick sometimes with their public shows of affection. They had nothing wrong with them being gay. They would have thought the same if one was female. It was the fact that the last few months of the school year ad that summer when they saw them, they could not keep their hands off of each other. They were happy for their friend though and thought he had definitely nagged one of the coolest seniors at school.

Harry was a bit surprised when an owl arrived at the window and the letter they retrieved from it came from the headmaster. Harry took the letter a bit confused and he opened it up and started reading it.

Draco tried to look over his shoulder and finally asked. "What does it say?"

Harry shrugged. "The headmaster has asked that I come and see him after the feast before I had to the dorms. I guess Hermione you'll have to walk the first years."

Though Hermione did not mind and she got into the talk of the rules and all the extra hobs they would have this year Harry shared a look with Draco. They both knew that Harry's dad and godfathers were not going to like this one bit. Harry did no like it either ad he was reminded quite clearly why he and his father had not spent a moment of the summer at school. His godfathers and the kids had spent the summer at home as well so he had not needed to come here to see them.

Draco turned to him as they headed back for the twins. "Are young going to go to the meeting? I am sure your father would be able to get you out of it."

Harry shook his head. "We do not want the headmaster to be suspicious of us and there is no good reason I should not go. I will be fine, I promise you."

He had been taught occulemency since he was five by his dad and there was no way the headmaster could get in his mind. He would just need to be on guard about what he might say and what he might be convinced to eat or drink there. There was no doubt in either of their minds that the headmaster had not given up on his strange interest in Harry. There were times he thought it might have been safer if his father sent him to Durmstang or Beauxbautons as he often threatened but Harry could never lave his dad and godfathers, his brother and sister, the Malfoys and George. There was no way he would leave. He would just need to be careful.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seems his dad had heard ad he intercepted Harry before the Great Hall. He handed his son a potion for any kind of potions and reminded his son to be on guard. He agreed with Harry that there was no safe way for him to get out of meeting with the headmaster without raising suspicions. Harry had no idea what was going on ad his mind was else where during dinner. George and Draco tried to distract him from his thoughts and get him eating but they were not having much luck with it. They got him to eat some for they reminded him that they were not supposed to be worrying any of those who did not know and Harry not eating was a bad sign.

Charlie came up to him after the ice cream was done. "The headmaster asked me to bring you to him Harry. He is waiting in his office for you."

Harry leaned over and kissed George. "Wait for me in the common room and I will tell you how it went when I get back."

George assured his boyfriend that he would be waiting up. Harry followed his older brother out of the hall. Since most were there he noticed a number of looks. It was especially odd for Harry was a prefect. He should have been with the other prefects of his house escorting the first years. The headmaster seemed to have forgotten. Or more likely he did not care. Harry walked with his brother and knew Charlie was thinking and likely worrying about the same thing. Charlie had known about Harry's powers for a few years, since before Harry started school. He had not been told till he became a Professor unlike Bill who had known since he was five. But he had always had his suspicions about Harry's power and he had known from day one that the headmaster was not to be trusted around Harry. He and Bill had made a point of keeping Harry from him at any costs and had even enlisted the help of their house and later their brother even when no one else understood what was going on. George was still the only brother other then them who knew. Even Fred had no idea.

Charlie said the password and had to leave him there. "I will be back to collect you and take you to your tower. Please be careful little brother."

Harry nodded. "I will. Dad gave me something to drink earlier. I promised him and now you, I will be on guard as always around that ma. I promise you that."

He headed up into the headmaster's office and he was surprised to find not only the headmaster there but Remus as well as some man he had never met before. His godfather definitely was not looking all that happy at the moment though he was trying to hide it. Harry assumed that he was hiding it. He was just good at knowing how his Uncle Moony was feeling at any point. They had always been able to read each other quite well.

Albus motioned for him to sit. "Harry I must say we were quite impressed with your class marks this past year and we have an interesting proposition for you."

Remus spoke. "The headmaster would like to advance you into seventh year DADA and charms and allow you to study duelling."

Harry was shocked for he had never heard of a student being allowed to advance before. He had the top marks in those classes to be sure ad he could do mot of the spells since he was five years old but this was definitely a shock. He found out the other man was actually a man from the ministry board of education ad had had come to over see this and agree that harry would be permitted to fast track in those two classes.

Harry was confused though. "I mean don't I have to take my OWLS before I can even do that? I mean I do not take them to the end of the year."

Albus shook his head. "You will not be required to. You will take them as others do and if you complete this year you ca take apprentice level courses in them next."

Harry was uncertain what was going on and he had no idea why his godfather looked so worried about this all. Remus was the DADA teacher. Filius was the only other professor save for his dad who knew of his powers. Surely they would be teaching him still and there could be no danger in either. He likely would have to do it in evenings or something instead of normal class time but he was sure they could work this around quidditch. He had no idea what the concern was all for.

Remus explained. "Filius will be helping but the headmaster has decided so it will not interfere with your evening he will be taking over teaching you DADA."

Albus smiled. "We can not have you every night, have to have time for quidditch and friends so a few days you'll do afternoon and since I don't teach it works."

Harry suddenly understood why Remus was looking so pale. The headmaster discussed and said two evenings a week when he did not have quidditch he would be having night practices with the headmaster. He knew they would be alone. He looked to Remus for some way out of this but his godfather had none for him. Harry found himself some how agreeing to the class without actually even saying any words. It was just taken for granted he would want such an opportunity as this. The headmaster told him they would wait until next week and till then Harry would not have his normal charms or DADA classes.

Remus escorted him out and with Charlie to Gryffindor. "I will speak to your dad but I am not sure there was any way out of this. You will just have to be careful."

Harry was pale. "Private lessons with the man all year? I can't even try to avoid him. Uncle Moony I am really worried. Even with my blocks I am worried."

Kissing his godson on the head Remus swore he and Harry's dad would do everything along with Sirius and Tonks to ensure Harry remained safe. Eve if he had to continue with the classes they would give him some way of ensuring the man was not able to try something. Harry just needed to remain on guard as he always was. If he could hide his powers when he was five, they were sure he could handle it now. Harry was cared though for he knew there was more to it the just his powers.

When George heard what happened when he sat down with his boyfriend George was not pleased. "Be careful. I have your back though. And many others do."

Harry rested his head against his boyfriend. "I never realized till now how lucky I am to have my parents and godfathers here. And of curse some red heads too."

Though he was certain they would all do what they could to ensure that he was protected, Harry was still unable to shake a feeling that something was going to happen this year to him and it scared him. The headmaster no longer had to worry about Harry fighting a war for him. He had no idea what the man's plans were but he had shivers every time he even thought of being near the man.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus, Tonks and Sirius were irate when they heard what Remus told them. They knew he was right. There was no safe way to get Harry out of it. By having the school board director there he had basically backed them into a corner. If the man had not been there they could have gone to Lucius for help. Harry would have to take this new class idea that had been set up but they knew the dangers were not only in Harry's powers.

Severus shook his head. "I see the way that man looks at my son. And we know what he was accused of by Tom. I don't like my son being alone with him."

Sirius snarled. "If that man even lays a finger on our cub I will not stop to arrest him. I will tear him to shreds."

Though there was a fellow auror in the room she tended to agree with her cousin. She had always cared about Harry but since he became her stepson that seemed even more prominent. She had not known about his powers for eve a year yet but she had understood why not. And like her cousin and the others in the room she was ready to do just about anything to ensure Harry was safe.

Remus sighed. "I would suggest sending Harry perhaps to Durmstang now Igor is gone but I don't think Harry would ever agree to leave any of us."

Severus shook his head. "My son doesn't deserve banishment because of Albus. He has us here and George, the Malfoys and his friends. His life here."

Though he would have done nearly anything to ensure that Harry was safe. Ad that would have included sending him away but they couldn't. They had threatened when he was younger and had considered it but they were sure they could protect him here. He knew Albus was after him and he would keep his eyes open. Taking him from everything he loved would not help anything. They would just have to ensure he was eve more careful then ever before.


	4. questions on form

Harry had not started his new classes for two weeks in the long run. It seemed a bit odd not going to DADA with his friends. And even more bizarre when he started taking charms with his boyfriend. He would only be doing it once a week when Albus started working with him as the headmaster was going to combine both of his classes. The seventh years had not been sure about having a fifth year in class with them. They did not think just because he was the boy who lived meant that he had the power and skill to do duelling with them. He had put aside those fears when he had taken down his first opponent during their second class. Well some had thought that because it was Fred that he had been taking it easy on his twin's brother. But he had proven them wrong soon enough with the others.

George walked him out of class at the end of the second full week of school. "You know I think the others will be happy when you have left the class."

Fred saw Harry's hurt look and explained. "They are all sporting such nasty bruises from duelling you. The guys are considering trying to off George to date you."

Laughing Harry pulled his boyfriend into a kiss and assured him he would protect him. George did not think either of them were funny. He did not need his fifth year boyfriend to protect him. He and Fred had continued with DADA, charms and transfiguration into NEWTS. They may have only passed three OWLS which had not pleased their mother but other then potions they had passed the three hardest ones. It surprised no one for they came most in handy for their pranks. Harry though he had high grades in all of his classes he shared the same top classes though potions as well. He would have been ashamed with a potions master dad if he didn't.

He was surprised when Remus appeared when they were leaving. "Harry the headmaster wants to start your first class with you this evening."

Harry was shocked. "I had charms this afternoon; I thought they would not over lap. Besides I have quidditch practice bright and early in the morning."

Nodding, Remus told him they had tried to convince the headmaster to wait till next week but he had his heart set on it. He said he would not keep Harry too late. He just wanted to talk to him about what they would be doing over the school year. Since the lions had their week day practice on Wednesday there was no excuse. They had the early morning practice though in the morning as Angelina had decided to take after Oliver in that and had chosen the crack of dawn practices for the team. She argued as he had that since it was the first practice they could start as soon as the sun was up and going till lunch gave them the longest practice of the day.

Remus kissed his son on the cheek. "Your father asked me to send you home for dinner. I have a feeling he had something more then just this to talk about."

Harry nodded and turned to George. "You don't have a last class either. Feel like escorting me home to the dungeons?"

George smiled and nodded. "I think I can brave the dungeons. I believe my brother has care of magical creatures anyways. I will not run into him."

Promising his godfather he would tell him how the evening went Harry went with George for the dungeons. He still kept a room down there. His dad assured him when he and Dora had a baby they would have the castle add an extra bedroom for the baby. They wanted him to always have a place there with them. Since he had a prefect room he likely would spend less time with them then he had in the past but he had always liked having a chance to slip away and spend time with his dad. He was surprised Dora was already home from work when he came into the apartments for it was not even dinner time yet.

Severus smiled when he noticed them come in. "George you are welcome to join us for dinner as well."

Harry looked at them as George accepted. "Uncle Moony told me about this evening. Did you just want me to come for a potion and a warning?"

Motioning for his son and his boyfriend to sit down Severus confirmed that it was part of the reason. He wanted to make sure Harry had an antidote in his system for vertiserum or ay other potion that the headmaster might try and use on him. But they had also just wanted to have dinner with their son. Though Harry had been touched by the sentiment he had a feeling there was something more to this and the looks that passed between his dad and Dora, he knew he was right. They kept their tongues though for a bit but before dinner arrived Harry finally managed to annoy his dad enough with questions and got an answer out of them.

Severus looked at his son. "Do you remember what you asked when we came home from the honeymoon? Literally the first thing when we came through the door?"

Harry stared at him. "I assume it was actually my second question about being pregnant. Are you? You mean it."

Dora nodded. "It seems the special honeymoon you helped your dad plan worked magic. We conceived the last day or so. We are three weeks pregnant."

It turned out Dora had been taken to the hospital by Moody. She had been working with some of the recruits and she had fainted. They had been hoping it would happen soon and while they shared their son's wishes that it would be sooner then later, they had still been surprised they were so far along. Severus had been worried when he had been summoned from classes and had to cancel his afternoon classes to come to the hospital but h had definitely been over the moon when he found out. He loved his son more then his own life but he had missed so much with Harry. Including Lily's pregnancy and the birth. He missed five years with his son. But with this baby he had every intention of not missing a moment even if it was morning sickness, cravings and swollen ankles. He would be with his wife through it all.

If anyone was happier than his dad it was Harry himself. He had wanted his dad married and happy for years. He was so happy they were married and now expecting. He could not wait until he had a real sister or brother of his own. As much as he loved Max and Aurora this was different.

He scrambled to hug them both. "This is so cool. I don't care if it is a boy or girl; I have one of both already. But this is so cool. When are you due?"

Severus was smiling. "The last week of May, around your last game of the quidditch season. You may have to forgive us if we miss the game."

Harry pouted but for a different reason. He did not want to miss his brother or sister coming into the world. Dora promised she would try her best not to have the baby on that day. Besides Harry would come in after. And they planned on Poppy delivering as she had the Black children. So it would not really matter if it was that day. Harry's mood was up when they celebrated their news over dinner. For George who was one of seven children he still could understand why Harry was so excited with the news. For at least a bit the worry over the meeting was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though he had a potion from his dad in him and his mood was better from the new about the baby, Harry was on edge when he got to the headmaster's stairs. He wished that George or someone could come with him. He had no idea but the reason that he had to wait two weeks to start had been because of his Uncle Luc. Lucius had not been happy when h found out what was going on and he had gone to the rest of the governors in an attempt to have it over thrown. The board of governors were supposed to have the final say over everything in the school but the ministry liked to poke its nose in once and a while. The board of education was only supposed to handle home schooling rules, hedge witch schools and apprenticing programs since Hogwarts was a private school. But that had ever stopped them before. And Lucius had found since he could not reveal what his concerns were for his nephew, that he was unable to convince the rest of the governor to over turn.

Harry kissed George one last time and assured George he would be fine. The assurances were as much to convince himself as his boyfriend though. Harry had never liked the man. He wasn't sure why but he had a horrible feeling that it had not been Fletcher who had looked like his Uncle all of those years ago. He had not told hi dad and godfather because he had not wanted o worry them. But when ever the headmaster looked at him he just had shivers running up and down his back.

Albus was waiting for him up in his office but they were not staying there long. "Right on time my boy. I promised your dad I would not keep you too long."

Harry was surprised when he was being lead through a door revealed behind bookcases. "Thank you for that sir. Where are we going though?"

Albus pointed at some stairs though they were not going up them. "These are my private apartments but there is a room down here good for duelling lessons."

Shivers ran up and down Harry's back when he realized that he was only a floor below the headmaster's bedroom. He knew he was being foolish. His dad knew he was there and he had taken a potion to protect him from any potions that the headmaster might try to slip him. He just needed to be careful about his own magic. Harry just needed to be on edge. His father had reminded him once again he had been able to keep things from the headmaster since he was five years old. Just because he was now being forced to have private training sessions with the man did not man that he was in any real serious danger. Albus would not risk his job and freedom out right by attacking Harry in some way that Harry could accuse him. Or at least he told himself that.

It was not like Tom. His dad had told him that Voldemort in his day had tried to charge Dumbledore with molesting him. But he had been an orphan and had a bad record already. No one had believed him. Harry had parents and godfathers and an extended family who would believe him and make sure Albus paid if he did anything to harm Harry out right. Albus had to be smart enough to know he could not get away with what ever he might have done to Tom Riddle. Harry wondered if it was the same thing that drew the headmaster to them. It seemed an odd coincidence that the only two students that they knew of who ever had problems like this had both shown incredible power at a young age though Albus knew about Tom and he only suspected about Harry.

They came into a padded room and Harry could see that it was definitely a good area for duelling. "I was not aware sir that you were big into duelling."

Albus laughed. "From the wars I of course have had tons of practical experience but I did compete in my day. But this has been here for centuries before."

There had once been a proper duelling club. Actually there had been right up until the first war had stated. It had never been reinstated with the school. He was aware that Filius had been duelling champion in his day. He had never heard the headmaster had competed before. But he assumed it made sense for the man had skill. He looked around and reminded himself that he did have an interest in this and perhaps the headmaster might be more of a work out then the seventh years had been.

Albus smiled. "I was going to do the basics with you but I understand you learned some already. How about we give it a try and you show me what you have learned?"

Harry nodded. "I guess so sir."

The headmaster motioned for Harry to remove his robe and tie so he would be more comfortable. Harry was not sure he would be more emotionally comfortable. But he did. He reminded himself the man was not asking him to get naked. He was just asking him to take his robe off so that they could duel. He did as he was told and reminded himself that he was being plain foolish being worried about removing his outer robe for this.

The headmaster turned to him. "Filius told me the spells we have been working on. We will practice them tonight. We will be doing more then just duelling here."

Harry had known there would be more but they had not discussed what else there would be. "What else will we be working on sir?"

Albus smiled. "You and I will be working on patronuses so you can send messages with yours and I am even considering animagi training but that will be later."

Though they went into duelling practice Harry was a bit confused. He had asked his godfather to train him. But Sirius had said that he needed permission from the headmaster if Harry was not sixteen and it had been denied. He had no idea why the headmaster changed his mind. And wondered what the ma thought that he could teach Harry for as far as he knew the headmaster was not an animagus but he was soon thrown into the duelling and though he did not manage to get off anything on the man for he had to use his wad magic alone, he did manage to block almost every spell sent at him for the first bit but he could hit by a mild stunner. He was shocked for it knocked him off his feet ad made him a bit dizzy. It had definitely not been a list of spells that they were going to be using.

The headmaster handed him a bottle of water. "Are you okay Harry? I know it was not one we talked of but I thought you were handling everything so well."

Remembering his potion Harry took a long drink of the cool water. "I was just a bit surprised sir. I was not expecting even a duelling session tonight."

Apologizing again Albus offered to let him go lay down. Harry shook his head and instead asked to be taught the spell. They worked on it for a bit but Harry started feeling a bit dizzy and he thought maybe he had been affected by the stunner more then he had thought. He could not seem to shake the haze and he finally had to call an end to the practice even though it had been barely an hour.

Albus led him towards the door but started directing him towards the stairs. "Your father would be angry if I sent you to the dorms. You can use my spare room."

Harry shook his head and pulled back from the man. "George will be waiting for me and I really need to go. I have quidditch practice in the morning anyways."

Though the headmaster tried to get him to stay at the very least until his session was over since George would not be there yet Harry refused as politely as possible and headed back for the dorms. George was concerned when Harry came back early and he looked a bit pale. Harry had not wanted to worry him and told him he had jut had a practical and after duelling earlier the day before with the class. George looked like he was not sure he believed him but he dropped the subject for now.

Before he went to bed he kissed Harry. "Please if he tries anything tell me. I won't run to your dad unless needed. I just want to know that you are safe. Please."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry woke up in the morning his head was spinning and he had to head to the bathroom. He threw up a number of times. He had not felt this bad in a long time. He was worried but he reminded himself he had just over done it the day before. His dad had given him a potion. The headmaster could not have done anything. Taking a cool shower and getting dressed he was feeling a bit better. He did not want to worry George or anyone. And he would if he missed his practice that day.

George was waiting with the team and touched his still wet locks. "Had a shower before practice? Is there something wrong?"

Harry shook his head and kissed him. "You are just worried because I was pale last night. I just needed a shower to wake me up. Nothing else."

Fred and the others came to Harry's defence. They knew that he would not be playing if he was sick. His father would ground him for life if he did. Besides they all knew he had been duelling most of the day. Angelina shot him a look reminding him that he was not going to get out of practice unless he was infirmary sick. He assured her and his anxious boyfriend once again that there was nothing wrong with him and he would be looking better when he hit the air. Though George looked doubtful Harry was true to his word and by the end of practice he was looking much better. He did not join them for lunch though and went in search of his godfathers. He found Sirius with Max having his lunch feed while Aurora was colouring. Remus had gone off to his office for some work.

Harry looked at his godfather and explained about what Albus had said the night before. "You don't think the headmaster is an unregistered animagus do you?"

Sirius was surprised but shrugged. "He might be. We know that is possible. But it is possible for a non animagus to train you. But we will look into it."

He could se his godfather was as bothered by it as Harry was. It seemed strange but with the headmaster any unknown powers concerned them. They needed to know as best as they could what they were dealing with. Harry seriously hoped that he was wrong ad the headmaster did not have another hidden talent.

Harry sighed. "I am just worried he could be something small, not like your dog. I mean Skeeter is a bug you told me once. She can get into all kinds of places."


	5. a burning fever

By Halloween Harry was growing slightly concerned. Well more then he already had been. The dizzy spells had continued and while he avoided the headmaster's extra bedroom he had woken up on his couch in his office. They had started animagus training. He had to admit he had been excited about that. His father had provided them with the potion which showed his form when he learned. Harry had been amazed when he had turned into a beautiful sleek timber wolf. His dad and godfathers had been there. Severus joked he should have been a snake but he really was not surprised Harry had been a wolf. He was of course so close to Remus. And Harry had more wolf like qualities then snake. True wolves were very family and pack oriented, they protected them at all cost. Harry definitely suited though Sirius had been taking bets he would be a dog. Harry definitely was excited for the Halloween weekend for on the Friday he was having his first animagi lesson.

He had once again asked the headmaster if he was one. He had not been able to find out if Albus was unregistered. The headmaster had denied. He said that he simply knew enough magic to help Harry. He reminded Harry that his godfather and adopted dad had learned by themselves with no extra help. By the end of the training session Harry was weaker then he had ever been before. He was dizzy and though he had lain down on the couch he found the headmaster was not satisfied this time.

The headmaster bent down and scooped him up. "No protests. You will spend the night in the extra bedroom. You are in no shape to head back to the dorms."

Harry tried to struggle against his hands but he couldn't. "I want to go back to my dorms. Sir I need to."

Albus shook his head. "Don't be so foolish. I will send word to your dorms that you will not be back tonight. You need to get more rest."

Harry tried but he was growing more and more weak and by the time they got to the next floor he was barely able to see straight. He found himself placed down on a soft bed but he could make little sense of what was going on. He tried to sit up but his body was beyond lethargic He thought of the water and the tea earlier. But he had taken a potion from his dad. The headmaster could not have slipped him anything. He was just on edge.

The headmaster waved his wand and removed Harry's clothes with a flick of his wand. "You need some sleep."

Harry tried to protest as he did not like being naked except boxers around the man. "I want my clothes back sir. I want them back."

The headmaster shushed him and memories from when he was five and he had thought it was his godfather came flooding back to him. The man's eyes were roaming his body as he continued to quiet Harry and Harry found his body was starting to give over to the lethargy that had now invaded his mind as well. He could barely keep his eyes open and when he felt the man's hand down between his legs pressing and rubbing his cock and balls, Harry could not even move enough to brush the man away from him. It felt more like he was in some kind of strange dream and as he was having trouble putting his thoughts together

Harry tried his best to push the man away from him especially when he felt the fingers going under the fabric of his boxers. He could feel the hands on his delicate flesh. Tremors filled his body as he was reminded of the doctor and Fletcher touching him. But this was worse. Not just because it was going further. But because he was even more helpless then the five year old he had been. He could not summon even his magic this time as his mind was such a muddle.

He protested vocally though. "You can't do this. Get off of me. You can't do this to me."

Albus chuckled. "Ah my little lion you won't remember any of it tomorrow. It will not even be a dream. Now lie back like a good little lion and let me enjoy."

Sobbing Harry continued to move and fight as best as he could but with every passing moment his mind was slipping further and further and his limbs were starting to feel like they were made out of some kind of heavy weight and he was unable to lift them from the bed. He had no idea what the headmaster had fed him but he could not let the man win. He would not forget this. He would remember he swore to himself. His dad and godfathers would believe him. They would remember their own concerns about the headmaster. This was like a bad dream but he swore he would remember. He would not get away with this. He wouldn't.

Albus took one of Harry's nipples into his mouth and sucked for a moment. "You and I will be having many more of these sessions little one. I waited long enough."

Harry shook his head which was the only thing he seemed to have control over. "No. Stop. No."

The man's hands were still all over him and the protests were being cut off by the mouth on his. He was sobbing in fear and he almost wished for the blackness threatening to over take him would as he could not take any more of what was being done to him. But he lay there fighting with what ever he had left. Harry had the will but none of the energy or the physical strength to fight the man any more.

Albus saw he was succumbing. "I think we have had enough for one night. But we will have more fun soon. I will enjoy you finally my little lion."

Harry tried one last time to fight the haze. "I will remember. I will have you arrested."

The headmaster watched him trail off. He knew Severus would have given his son anything for potions and it gave the boy a false sense of security for Albus had used a muggle drug he got his hands on. It was a date rape drug and the little one would have no memories of it the next day. He knew he could not keep the boy every night but there were ways around that. The headmaster of the school knew about it better then anyone. Harry being a prefect would come in handy for things.

He covered Harry with blankets and kissed him but on the head this time. "I made a mistake with Tom but I have learned my lessons. I will be careful this time."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was confused when he started coming around. His entire body was aching and he felt like his skin was on fire. He could not remember anything except training the night before but he had no idea where he was or how he got there. Or why his body felt like it was on fire. He knew he was not in his prefect room and he could not seem to make his eyes focus. He was starting to panic when he felt a bottle of potion at his mouth. He was about to refuse but his dad's worried voice came in response to his feeble attempt to knock the bottle away from his mouth.

His dad was worried. "Come on Harry. It is a fever reducer sweet heart. It will help you feel better."

Harry drank the potion and sunk back against the pillows. "What happened? How did I get so sick?"

His vision started clearing and though he was still feverish his head was not pounding as bad and his eyes cleared. He realized he was in the infirmary and as long as his dad, Tonks, and his godfathers were there as well as a very worried looking George who had been asleep in the chair beside the bed but he had woken. He realized from the sun he had lost a day for it was actually nearly sunset.

Severus held his hand. "You collapsed at practice. The headmaster put you to bed but you had a fever and he brought you here. You seemed to have drained yourself."

Harry looked around confused. "I don't remember any of it. I was in practice and now I wake up a day later."

Lying there his dads and godfathers did not want to worry him. They were not certain for a moment that they believed the headmaster and his story. But Poppy did say it seemed like he did have a flu bug and with a fever like he had it was no surprise that Harry had no memories of what had happened.

Severus made his son settle back against the pillows. "I am going to take you to the dungeons now you have woken up."

Harry nodded. "I'd rather be home with you then here or in my rooms. Will Poppy allow me to though?"

Poppy had been happy to agree. Like Filius she was one who had always had suspicions about the headmaster and his intentions for Harry. She did not know about his powers but like some of the other teachers they had been helping to keep an eye on him since he was little. She knew Harry's dad was concerned. Severus was a medic and could handle his son. Tonks would be around as well.

Poppy came over. "You can go home with your dad but you are to stay in bed for a few days even after your fever breaks. No quidditch or classes."

Severus saw his son groan. "If you are back to classes by Thursday we will consider allowing you to play in the game on Sunday. But only if healthy Harry."

Kissing him George reminded him that he needed to rest. Angelina would kill him if he missed the first game of the season. Harry joked maybe he should stay put for his father might want to make sure he missed the game. It was after all against the snakes. Harry always knew his father cheered for him but he could not help but want his own house to win once and a while. They had not lost to the snakes since he had made the team. This year they had one change to the team of course. Oliver had graduated two years before but they had not had a team last year. Draco had made keeper and while not at Oliver's level he was still amazing. Next year all of the original team would be gone except Harry and Katie which would definitely be a real change.

Severus ruffled his son's curls. "Keep that up and I might consider it, the leaving you here bit. Besides you know you have made a lions fan out of me."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I know dad and I thank you for it. You know Dora and I are going to turn my sister or brother into a lion when they get old enough."

Coming to her husband's side Dora reminded him the baby had one lion and one snake for parents like Harry but it also had Black blood and most of them were snakes. Harry snorted and pointed out her, her mother, Sirius and Draco had all been lions. She shot him a look which reminded her stepson that he was trying to convince his father not to leave him here all week. Harry laughed but he closed his mouth about converting his sibling but he shared a look with Dora and his godfather and they all had every intention of making a little lion.

Harry shook his head when his father tried to feed him what he knew was a sleeping draught. "I have been out for a full day dad."

Severus was not taking no for an answer. "You have a fever still and if you want to be okay to play next weekend, you will be going back to sleep now."

Seeing that everyone including his boyfriend agreed with his dad he drank the potion. Harry had to admit he felt horrible. Not just because of the fever. He had not felt this bad since he had the Dragon Pox when he was little. He knew they told him it was a combination of being exhausted from the training as well as the flu he had. As he drifted off to sleep he missed the concerned looks that passed between the adults though George did not miss it. But he thought they were just concerned about his health and nothing more. He had enough to worry about his boyfriend without creating new issues for him to worry about. Harry was definitely not the easiest person to date as he often did need concern for but he loved Harry and he had no problem at all being worried about him. His brothers worried after Harry like a little brother and George hoped a few years down the line he would have made Harry officially their little brother.

Severus scooped his son up and headed for the floo. "I will feel better with him home. I don't like he is sick again after another one of these training sessions."

Sirius had come to his side. "Your son will be able to protect himself. He is just over exhausting himself. Lucius should be able to limit how many lessons he has."

Between the day and evenings with the headmaster and the lessons he was still doing with Filius Harry had been taking far more then ay other student. He was also doing so much more homework as it was an OWL year for him and of course he also had quidditch, being a prefect, his boyfriend and his friends. Harry had always handled it all so well though and Severus would have thought his son would have told him if it was getting too much for him all. He usually told him those things.

Dora came to his side when they had Harry tucked into bed. "My cousin is right. Harry has too many people looking after him. He will be safe."

Severus kissed her and her still flat belly. "I must say I am relieved to know our little one will have no such worries. One child to worry after is more then enough."

Dora laughed and tended to think that even if this new baby did not have Voldemort and Dumbledore to worry after, the baby would keep them on their toes. She had no way of knowing but she had a feeling it would be a little girl. And she could only imagine Severus with a daughter. People had said the same thing about her cousin but Sirius was always like a big child. Severus with a little girl would be fun to see she thought. Severus trying to be soft and play with dolls with his daughter she thought would be quite the image to be seen. But she would also love a little boy. She knew her husband kind of wished for a son he could raise from day one this time. Either way her husband would have those first five years he had missed with his son.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up on Monday morning sweating and crying. His fever had started to break but he was still ill and weak. He had a horrific nightmare. He could not make sense of what it was though. He woke up and for a few moments he thought he saw a strange creature, he realized looked like a small lizard, along the book case. He shook away the thought for there had been a lizard for some reason in his dream. He could feel hands on him, and eyes like the headmaster's but no face, and he felt this fear like he had when he had been molested when he was five. He could not seem to calm his breathing as he could not get the feel of the hands on his flesh and the mouth on his and on the nipples, out of his mind.

He was sitting up in bed and trying desperately to catch his breath and calm down when the door to his bedroom opened up. He was surprised for he would have thought his dad would have been in class and Dora should have been at work. Sirius came through the door.

Sirius sunk down on the bed. "What is wrong cub? Did you have a bad dream or do you need another potion?"

Harry nodded. "I had a nightmare. I can't make sense of it Uncle Siri."

Feeding Harry a calming draught his dad had left close by Sirius explained he had the kids in the sitting room. Rory, what they had stated calling Aurora lately, was coloring and Max was in a playpen taking a nap. Sirius was on paternity leave officially for the rest of the year, refusing the full year. He had gone back much sooner with Rory but he had only had one back then. He was already doing paper work for the office already. But he was here and he had offered to stay with Harry when the others were working. He convinced his godson to tell him what the dream had been about. He understood why Harry was so shaken. He thought it was likely a mix of being sick and the fears they were all having lately about the headmaster.

Sirius kissed his godson. "I know that was pretty scary cub but it was just a bad dream. I am happy that you told me about it."

Before Harry could respond Rory came running in with a picture and book. "Me make picture to make you better. Harry read to me?"

Smiling Harry stopped his godfather when he was going to stop his daughter. Harry scoped her up and when the picture was attached to the wall above his desk he took her into his arms to read to her. He loved her so much. And whether he got a new little sister or a brother like Max from Dora, he would not love Rory any less. Sirius saw his godson relaxing as he was reading to his little sister and thought it likely would do him some good. He left the two to go and look in on Max.


	6. a few solutions

Severus was definitely concerned about his son. He went to Lucius once again. There had to be some way around these classes. They should not be required of his son. It had never been heard of to force a student to go ahead in his studies. Especially when he had not taken his OWL exams. Harry was the first. He did not like how his son had been suffering dizzy spells so much and the bout of fever he had suffered was bothering him. He had taken samples of his son's blood and tested them for something which he might not have given his son an antidote for but he had found no potions in his system but he had found something odd. He had not had any idea what it was and he needed to find out. He had this sickening feeling that there was more to this. His son had barely recovered in time to convince Severus to allow him to play in the quidditch game on the weekend. Though he groaned when the lions once again trounced his house and said maybe he should have kept his son in bed, he was joking. He was as proud as always to watch his son playing especially when he caught the snitch. He decided as long as Gryffindor won the cup he could be happy with the outcome of the season. But he was happier by the fact that his so had made a recovery.

On Monday he went after his last class to London to speak to Lucius. He had sent the vile of his son's blood to Lucius. Lucius promised to have some experts he knew look into the blood. Severus had been worried about telling too many people but he knew that Lucius would only tell people who they would be able to trust. Lucius swore he would find out if something was being done to his nephew. He had loved Harry from the first moment he had seen the little boy and was over protective of him as he was of his own son. He had always regretted he could not tell Severus Harry was his son earlier then he had. He had known from the stat but he had to wait until he could when it would not risk his own wife and son. Though Severus understood, Lucius still had the guilt.

When he walked into his best friend's office he knew he had been right to be worried. He could always read his brother's moods. And something was wrong. He knew it had nothing to do with work. He was not sure if it was the blood work or the talk with the school governors, but he hoped that it was not both.

Lucius looked at him and motioned for him to sit down. "I have some good news and some bad news. Which ones would you like first?"

Severus was not sure that he liked the sounds of either at the moment. "The good."

Lucius handed him the decision from the governors. It declared that the headmaster had been right. It was actually school policy that if a student was above and beyond his level to a point where he was being held back from achieving his level. It had been in the code for a long time. There were few students in the past who had ever been moved ahead but there was definitely the rule. It only worked it classes that were required, electives like care of magical creatures were not covered by it.

Severus looked up confused. "I thought you said that this was the good news. Does this not say there is no way for me to remove my son from the class?"

Lucius shook his head. "No it says that Harry is required to be moved up to a senior class but not to his own class. It also requires him to take his OWL."

It was decided that if Harry took his OWL exam he would be permitted to do as he had doe the first few weeks and join Filius' and Remus' classes. The school board had said no before for they thought that Harry would not have enough skill to compete with seventh years. They had been worried about his safety. But in allowing Harry to take the class for two weeks before he had started his new classes, the headmaster had basically screwed up his own case. Harry had proven he could hold his own. If Harry passed his OWL he would be required to move up but would be able to take DADA and charms with the seventh years. That would mean he would have Filius ad his godfather as his professors instead of the headmaster. It would definitely lower the influence that the headmaster had over Harry.

Lucius sighed. "I know it is quick but your son would need to take the OWL in a week. He will be given the week off from his classes to study for the exams."

Severus was a bit concerned but he nodded. "He had already read well past that and I am sure Remus and Filius would help him study for the practical side."

If Harry refused to take the exam there was a good chance he would have to continue taking the class. Severus said he would speak to his son about it. If Harry agreed he would be taking the exam next Monday at the ministry. He would have to continue with his classes with Albus for the following week until he got his results. The governors could not get the school board to budge on the subject. But they thought that Harry could handle a week. They just hoped they were right and that he was indeed well enough ahead he could pass the two exams. If he could not Lucius would push to have him returned to his fifth year arguing that it proved he was not ready to be pushed ahead and the headmaster had bee wrong to do so. Without his wand Harry could have passed the practical side when he was seven years old but with a wand he was always filtering his magic through his wand and it limited his powers though he was still stronger then any fifteen year old they new.

Severus shrugged. "Well two less OWLS he will have to worry about in June though I don't get what he does in his last two yeas of school. And the bad news?"

Lucius handed him forms. "Filius and Remus will petition to do apprentice level classes with Harry in his sixth year. These are the reports from the lab I sent the blood to."

Severus paled when he saw what they said. The healers were not sure but they had suspicions that a muggle medication had been used. They would have to send the blood work on to a muggle hospital to be sure which would raise suspicions but it seemed someone had been slipping Harry muggle drugs. Neither man had any doubt who it was but there was no proof that Albus was the one. And they definitely could not accuse a man like Albus without any proof that he was the one.

Lucius took them back. "They suspect it is something that muggles call a date rape drug. It is put in drinks and the people have no memories in the morning."

Severus nodded. "Remus mentioned something when we had our suspicions but it does not explain why my son has been so violently ill from it. Does not fit."

The testers could not be sure but they had their suspicions. It was likely linked to the potions that Severus had bee feeding his son. The potions could not stop the affects of the pills for they were muggle medication and not a potion. Harry must have been having n adverse reaction to the potion interacting with the drugs and eventually his body had just had too much of them both which had caused the fever which he had just recovered from.

Lucius walked with him out. "The headmaster will be contacted today about the changes. I promise that there is nothing that he can do to change the decision."

Severus was relieved. "Now all we have to do is keep the man away from Harry outside of class. And make sure the last week Harry touches absolutely nothing."

He would send water with his son and would make sure that there was nothing Harry came in contact with. Harry had been dealing with the headmaster for years. He just needed to keep the man at bay. When he heard the name of the drug though it made him blanch. He wondered what might have happened to his son. Harry would have no memories of any of it. It scared him to think that his little boy may have been molested or worse, he may have been raped. He knew Harry had some dizzy spells and woken up on the couch. There had bee not much time but the night of the fever they had no idea how long before the headmaster had brought him to the infirmary that Harry had been out. The headmaster admitted he put him to bed at first but noticed later that Harry had a fever.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was a bit surprised when he was told to come home for dinner. They had meals on the weekends often but usually not during the week. His dad and Dora usually ate in the hall. He knew though that his dad had gone to London to see his Uncle Lucius. When he got to the dungeons he found Dora and to his surprise Remus but his dad had not returned from London yet he was told. He was definitely confused why Remus was there but not his husband and the kids, and even more surprised when his dad returned home and Filius was with him. He noticed that there were five place settings at the table for dinner.

His dad kissed him. "Your Uncle Luc has made some arrangements for you to help but it will include you writing two OWLS a week from today."

Harry blanched at his dad. "I have one week to write two of my exams and my Uncle seems to think that he is helping me? I thought Uncle Luc liked me."

Laughing he motioned Harry to sit. He explained about the rules which did required Harry to move up. And if he did move up he could be able to take the classes with Filius ad Remus. Technically if he failed they could press the governors to allow him to return to his own age but it would not look good on his record if he failed OWL exams, even if they could get permission for him to write them on time. Filius and Remus were both going to be tutoring him to make sure that he could ace the exam next week. Like potions they all knew that he could easily pass the exam right now.

Remus smiled. "We have no doubt you would pass this or we might fight this harder because of your records. You know you can do this."

Filius smiled and nodded. "And with your wand. You left most of my seventh years with bruised ribs in the two weeks that you were in their class."

They spoke to him over dinner and said that if he did this there was a chance that at the end of the year he could go into first year apprenticing and could either take his NEWTS when he was seventeen in the two classes or when he was meant to if he was not ready. Both Filius and Remus would be willing to work with him on his apprentice level areas which would be easier next year when he did not have such a full course load to deal with.

Harry finally gave in and admitted it sounded like a good option for him. "I guess I am not going to see the outside of my room or the library for a week."

Severus laughed. "Well you will have to go work with your godfather and Filius but yes you'll be busy. I'd like you to move home for the week."

Harry knew it made sense. He would have his dad and Tonks to help him study as well. Tonks was of course an auror so she could help him out. He knew his dad was not telling him something. There was more to what was going on. His dad had told him that after he took his exams he would have to return to his classes with the headmaster for a week until he got his results back. It would usually take longer for results but since he was the only one taking the exam they would be able to get them back faster then normal but that was as quick that the ministry was willing to promise them back by. It was the ministry and not the school governors who had the power over that so they were not able to push for things to move any quicker.

Harry looked at his dad. "There is something more you are not telling me. Is the headmaster going to try and stop this or something?"

Severus assured his son Albus was contacted and he would not have a way to contest it. "Your Uncle though had some tests run for me."

Harry was a bit surprised his father had never told him. He was not used to his dad not telling him something like running tests on his blood. He had been delirious when his father had taken some blood from him for the tests. He knew his dad had not wanted to scare him and he understood that. His dad was always trying to protect him and he definitely understood and appreciated that for him. He would have worried about them for days if he had known.

Remus had a feeling. "I was right about the muggle medicine wasn't I? I remembered, Sirius used to keep a muggle television at Grimmauld, actually still does."

Severus saw his son's confusion. "You had traces of a muggle drug called a date ape drug in your system Harry. Remus remembered hearing about it."

Gone absolutely pale with the words Harry listened. It was a muggle medicine so the potion his dad gave him did not help. The sickness was also explained. It was a reaction of the two drugs interacting with each other. Since it was muggle neither Severus nor Poppy had known what to look for. They had no way of proving though the headmaster had anything to do with it. How would he have got his hands on muggle medication? It would look more likely that one of the many muggle born students around the school had slipped him something then the headmaster of the school.

Severus squeezed his hand. "You do not drink or eat anything. He insists, you call Lofty and you eat and drink and eat only food Lofty has prepared for you especially."

Harry nodded. "I know your Lofty would never let any other elf touch my food even if it was the headmaster's. I promise Dad."

Lofty was beyond loyal to both Severus and his son. He had served Severus' Aunt before him and before that had served the Prince family. Lofty would watch over him. He even had an affect on Kreacher who showed a slight friendly side for him while he often spat at Sirius. Lucius often laughed. Harry still did not like Dobby. Dobby was the world's friendliest elf, the exact opposite of Kreacher and even could put Lofty to shame but Harry had never since his first stay at the manor been fond of the elf. Lucius passed it off as the reason Harry had been at the manor being when he was hurt and it just brought back bad memories for Harry.

After dessert Severus looked at the door. "I would send Lofty but I am sure you want to tell your boyfriend where you are going. Be home before curfew please."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having bee taking meals down with his dad or with Remus and Filius when they were tutoring him Harry did not see the headmaster for the week. He learned from his dad that Albus had definitely tried to have the decision over turned. When that filed he had tried to convince Severus that Harry was not ready for the tests and it could hurt his future if he took them too soon and failed. Remus and Filius had been giving him practice exams and he was not aware but the last ones Harry had been taking were actually old NEWT exams and he had aced the OWL ones and had passed the NEWT ones. They knew that he was going to do fine with the tests and he was starting to feel more and more confidant about it. His only breaks from study were his other classes and quidditch practice.

On Monday he took charms in the morning and DADA in the afternoon. He was exhausted but the testers had been impressed. His dad joked he could do potions. He really could have. Potions had always been his best class after years with his dad in the lab. He considered following in his dad's steps. But he was too exhausted to even think that his dad's joke had been funny. His Uncle Lucius had joined them for lunch and he accompanied them back to school after.

Severus clapped his son on the back. "You just have four days of classes with the headmaster Harry. You will have your results by Monday morning at the latest."

Lucius nodded. "We all know that you aced the exam and just remember the food rule and you will be fine Harry. You can handle a few more days of Albus."

They were both glad that it was only a few days. Other then the headmaster Harry was happy for the end of this. The stress of studying had got to him. He had only seen George for quidditch and when his boyfriend had been able to walk him to classes. He was definitely missing his boyfriend. George had joked that he might need to find a new boyfriend but Severus assured his son they would get back from London earlier enough he could go and see George. Harry said goodbye at the entrance hall to his dad and Lucius and headed for Gryffindor. He would be spending one last night with his dad before he moved back to his prefect room.

He was nearly to Gryffindor when he ran into the headmaster. "How did your exams go Harry? I was sorry to hear you would not be continuing with me."

Harry was not happy to run into him. "It was just too energy draining sir, and my father was worried about me from my fainting spells lately. My tests went well."

Of course that made sense enough. Severus had always been very much mother bearish with his son when it came to him being ill or anything. The headmaster knew that Severus had been worried. He had bee to his office more then once after his son had come to him bothered by another dizzy spell He moved to go past the man but it seemed that the headmaster was not ready to be done with him just yet.

He smiled. "You know on Saturdays we can continue your animagus training if you would like. You were so excited about learning how to do your form."

Harry had talked to his godfather about that already. "My godfather has already offered sir. Especially since he is an animagus and he has practical experience."

The headmaster let him pass after a moment. It looked like the man was going to say something. But the headmaster of course did not want to reveal if he was actually an animagus. He was unregistered if he was which was an issue, they had registered Sirius years ago. He was happy to sink into his boyfriend' arms when he got to Gryffindor and just think about him and returning to normal class finally. He had the morning off the next day to recover before going back to class in the afternoon which is why he was spending one last night in the dungeons.

George kissed him. "Now you can worry about more important things like me, and quidditch ad your father and Dora's ultrasound in a few weeks time."


	7. knowing the gender

Harry could finally enjoy his animagi training. His Uncle ws a far better teacher he thought. He still thought the headmaster was an animagi. But he still had been horrible teacher. Harry had not had another run in with him in the last week. The headmaster had tried to give him tea once and Harry had agreed to have it brought but Lofty had brought it for them. The headmaster had been surprised and had not done well in hiding his disappointment. Nor did he when Harry recieved his OWL results a week later and he had recieved an O in both DADA and charms allowing him to move into seventh year charms though he had ended up doing sixth year DADA instead. He was grateful for being in the class and not just because he was no longer taking classes with the headmaster. It also meant h had a normal study schedule so other then quidditch and animagi training Saturday afternoon after quidditch practice he was back to a normal schedule. And George was happy too.

The end of November though brought new excitment. He had been at the ultrasounds for both Rory and Max but this was different. This was his real sibling. He was as excited about the baby as his Dad and Dora were. Dora had encourged Harry to be involved. She was happy to have him help design the nursery even. He had not been hurt when he had to move his room down. His room was right next to his dad's. He moved across to Remus' old room. He did not stay often and while rooms could be added, his would always be the best for the nursery right next to the master bedroom.

They had gone to London for the weekend. They decided instead of having Poppy run the test they would make a weekend out of it. Dora' parents were excited. They were having them for dinner for the news. Harry was not sure what he wanted. His dad and Doraa said as long as it was healthy. He had feeling they might be a bit partial to a daughter though. Harry knew they planned on at least two. Since children were one of the main concrns for Dora's parents in the marriage, they were happy to hear that. They had not thought a man with an eleven year old son when they started dting would want more kids, but Severus had proven them wrong.

Dora kissed her stepson on the head. "We are happy you came for the weekend. You know my parentss are happy you are coming for dinner as well."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I am surprised your Mum does not make me call her Grandma."

Laughing Dora actually confirmed her mother suggested it. When Harry's sibligs were born they would and it might make sense. But they would never push it. He did not call Dora mom after all. He loved her. And she was definitely a part of him. But he would always have two parents, his dad and his Uncle Moony. Andromed and Ted had been like an Aunt and Uncle since he was little thanks to Draco and his godfather and he called them that. They were happy to keep to those titles.

The healer came into the room. "Seems we have a family occasion going here. How about we get started here if you are ready."

Severus smiled when his wife was settled back on the bed. "Thank you healer. We have all been excited to find out about the geder of the baby."

Though the gendr was the big news they were all excited to see the baby. And even Harry had tears. He could see his dad was struggling to keep it together. Severus had missed this with Harry. He had missed it all. Dora had laughed when she said she had never seen a man so good about morning sickness. Sirius had agreed. Harry squeezed his dad's hand and Severus turnd and kissed him on the cheek. He was just so happy he had his son by his side for this. It meant the world to him.

The healer showed off the baby. "It looks like you have a very strong little baby here. The progress is good and the heart beat is nice and strong."

Dora shard a look with her husband and son before she asked. "Are we having a littl boy or girl?"

The healer smiled. "It looks to be a healthy little boy."

The smiles spread across all their faces. A healthy baby boy. Harry was excited for another little brother. And he was more excited for his dad. He may have only been five when his dad got him but the first five years of life were full of huge mile stones. He was happy his dad would have a chance to have all of it with his little brother. He imgined he would have a littl sister down the line some time. But he was definitely over the moon. He was thinking about teaching Max and his brother quidditch. Hell he planned on teaching Rory quidditch as well. After all some of his top team mates were girls. Rory already had a baby broom from him and loved to fly on it.

Severus hugged him when Dora dressed. "I hope you're okay with this. You know me having another son changes nothing. You are my first born."

Harry held to his dad. "I know you have felt guilt over missing the five years but you don't have to. And I know this changes nothing. I'm over the moon for you."

Knowing his son was speaking the truth Severus hugged him one last time. And Dora did soon after. She said basically the same thing. Harry may have bee born from Lily but Harry was still her son. And having a son of her own would never change that for her. It just meant that she had two sons instad of one. Harry finally shook them off and reminded them that this was a happy day nd they all needed to stop the soppy moments and proprly celebrate the news of his new little brother.

As they were leaving they stopped aat the gift shop and Harry bought a littl blue teddy bear. "I want to be the first one to add to my brother's collection."

Dora laughed. "Considering I have agreed to let you and your dad do the nursery as a surprise for me, I have a feeling it will be the first of many gifts from you."

Though Harry looked like he might deny it, he could not. He had spoiled Max and Rory, he had no intention of doing any less with his new little brother. They would go crazy he knew when he made them grandparets years down the line. His father often jokingly groaned at the thought of red headed grandbabies but he knew that his dad was joking. His dad more then approved of his relationship with George and would be happy to see them wed and having kids down the line as well.

At the Tonks' house they found the Malfoys includin Draco who had been brought by Sirius, Remus and the kids. They were shocked but not really surprised. Everyone had been waiting for th news of the gender. When they showd the blue bear everyone was thrilled for them.

Andromeda practically strangled both of them and even Harry in a hug. "Our second little graandson, you know we are so happy for the three of you."

Lucius clapped him on the back. "You know brother I would think you were scared of pink or something. Missed the bullet on pink and dolls for a second time."

Severus smirked as they sat down for dinner. He reminded his brother that Lucius and Narcissa had no daughters either. But for the couple they had decided with the war and when Narcissa was still spies that it was not safe for a second child. Narcissa would have loved a daughter but she would settle for a granddaughter this time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was happy to spend the weekend with his dad and Dora. Gryffindor had convinced Ravenclaw to switch their Sunday afternoon practice for one weekend for Gryffindor's usual Satruday morning. It meant that Harry would not be executed by Angelina for missing his practice. His dad and Dora were not coming back from the weekend away until Monday before his dad's first class. But Harry and Draco were brought back by his godfthers and the kids. Draco had ended up spending the weekend though with his parents and not with Harry and his family. The three of them had spennt some quality family time on Saturday and Sunday morning.

George smiled when he saw Harry come into the change room and pulled him into a kiss. "Brother or sister?"

Harry smirked at his boyfriend. "Hello to you. I missed you too. My weekend was great Thank you."

Laughing George assured his boyfiend that he had definitely missed him. His twin brothr and the others in the room all confirmed that quite loudly. They would have thought Harry had been gone for a week or something. Hary loved that George was so invested into his life and family that he was actually excited like Harry to learn. He was one of seven kids so havingg a new sibling did not always seem so exciting but he knew for Harry that was definitely a different matter. He knw that Harry was excited with the thought of being a big brother because he wanted to try and be half the big brother Bill and Charlie had always managed to be for him.

Harry smiled. "I am getting a new baby brother. I will show you the picure after practice though or Angelina will soon have my head."

George nodded and pushed his boyfriend off towards the lockers. "I can wait. We would not want the newest member of the family to lose his big brother."

They hit the field and it semed odd. It was the first time Harry could remember having an afternoon practice. They had the Saturday morning practices every year he had been on the team and Charlie's team had as well. And weekdays they had them after dinner. He remembered that they had mornings for they had longer practices for they could go from dawn till lunch wher they were restricted more in the afternoons. He was grateful that Angelin had been willing to switch the practices for him so that he would be able to take off for the weekend with his dd and Dora so he threw himself into the practice.

As the rest of the team headed in for the showers after a bit Harry decided to cool down a bit more. Agelina had done the cool down pep talk out there so he did not have to rush in. He did catch George just before he was leaving and showed him the picture.

George smiled and kissed him again. "I can only imagine when we marry and have a baby. I'm sure you will be showing the pictures every where."

Harry smirked. "Who said I had any intention of marrying you? And kids? I don't think I could see myself having red headed kids."

Smacking Harry on the ass George reminded him that he would have to run far if he even thought of breaking up. Molly would lead the mob hunt after him. She definitely had her heart set on Harry being the father of some of her grandchildren. And all of his sibligs except for Ron were quite right along her thought path. Shaking his head Harry assured his boyfriend that he had no intention of breaking up with him and he definitely saw marriage and kids with him in the future as well.

Fred dragged his brothr towards the doors. "No more snogging. You remember we wer supposed to be meeting Lee and Harry still needs to have a cool down shower."

George was reluctant to leave him though. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I should walk you back up to the caastle."

Harry shook his head. He reminded his boyfrind that the headmaster had kept his distance. Besides it was not like the man was going to come down here. He would never know Harry was alone here anyways. George was still reluctant but he eventually got dragged off and Harry headed in for the shower. Harry was almost done the shower when he noticed something. He had been feeling odd the entire time. He had thought a few times there had been someone else in the change room and had peeked his head out to see but he had been wrong. He thought his boyfriend was just getting to him. But as he was drying off he spotted an odd lizard. He remembered seeing it when he had a fever. He looked away for a moment to grab his clothes and it was gone when he turned back to look.

Harry sighed. "You are just imagining things Harry. Your boyfriend is getting to you. The headmaster might not even be one and you had a fever last time."

Charlie's voice came from the side. "Talkig to yourself little brother? George might have beem right to be concerned about you and send me down here to see you."

Laughing harry should have known. Geore would not have returned. He would not want Harry to think he was bing overly cautious. So instead he had run into his older brother when he was heading back towards the castle and he had sent him in to find out how Harry was doing. He had to admit though he told Charlie he was just a bit tired from the weekend away and told him about his new brother, Harry still was not so sure. And Charlie did not look at all convinced by his story either.

Charlie waas leading him up to the castle. "You know just because you're a big brother now and dating George does not mean I am not your big brother still."

Harry knew what he was meaning by that. "I know Charlie and you know that you and Bill mean the world to me, Percy too. I promise I will talk if I need help."

Huggig his little brother Charlie settled for that. There were times he felt cloer to Harry then some of his younger siblings because of the age difference. And while Percy was a bit limited, both Charlie and Bill would have done anything for Harry. Charlie was just trying to remind him that Harry could always talk to him. Harry would if he knew what was bothering him. He was just allowing the exhaustion and the excitement of the weekend to get to his mind. It was nothing else then that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was a bit surprised when he and Dora came home and found that Harry was sleping in his bedroom with them. Dora went to settle back in and allow father and son some time. Severus had a feeling when he noticed his son's invisibility cloak at the foot of the bed that Harry had forgotten that he and Dora would not be back that night and had come to him. He knew his son must have had a horrible nightmare or something. It had been some time since he had come.

He sat down next to his son as Harry was waking. "Hey prince did you have a bad dream or something? I was a bit surprised when you arrived."

Harry sat up. "I forgot you guys were not going to be back. I should not have come. I mean I would not want to wake Dora up and all. I mean you're married now."

Severus kissed his head. "You are always welcome here. You can come wake me up any time. You know that Dora has no problem Harry with this."

Sinking into his father's arms Harry told his dad about the dream. He had been some where dark and he could not see anyone. But there were hands all over him. The hands had been under his boxers. Hands on his nipples, a mouth crushing his. He could hear a voice but he did not know whose it was. They kept telling him he was sick and no one would believe him. Harry was crying in his arms when he was done. Severus understood why.

He kissed Harry on the head. "There was no sign you had been raped Harry that night of the fever. I know the drug scares you but we will be more careful now."

Harry nodded. "There was a lizard in my dreams dad and I swear I saw him when I was feverish and yesterday when I was in the showers. I know it is insane but..."

Quieting his son he was reminded Harry had his suspicions the hadmaster was an animagus. And he was definitely concerned. If Albus was something that small it definitely was a concern. But Harry had been feverish the first time. And the second time the headmaster would not have known Harry was alone down there. Even though he shared his son's concern he reassured his son it was nothing to worry about for now. They would continue to look into the headmaster having some kind of form.

He kissed Harry on the head. "Promise me you go no where alone. Even the quidditch change rooms. You keep George or someone with you."

Harry nodded and got up to get ready for classes. "I promise dad. I definitely don't want anything to happen."

Harry joined his dad and Dora for breakfast. Dora did not know about the details of his dream. But she assured him her husband was right. He could come wake them any time he was scared or in need of his dad. They joked that it would be good practice for when his brother came and they had to be up at all hours of the night with the baby. But he knew they were both serious. And it meant a lot to him that his stepmother had meant it as well.

Harry turned to head for class and kissed his dad's cheek again. "Thank you for this morning and I will keep my promise dad."

When he was gone Severus told his wife some of what Harry had told him. "I am really worried some of that might not have been a dream and how far it went."

Holding her husband Dora swore like him and Harry's godfathers she would help keep an eye on him. She loved him as a son. Harry had all of them and the Weasleys and Malfoys. They would make sure that Harry was just needed to continue to be more careful. They were sure they could protect him but they thought they needed to find proof. They did not want Harry to have to watch his back throuh the rest of school or that another student in the future might fall prey since Harry had not been the first they knew.


	8. the fear is founded

Harry returned from the quidditch pitch. They had won the first game of the season a few weeks before ad there was not another game till March but they still had practice two days a week of course. The weather was horrible even though it was only the third Friday in November. He was half frozen. He decided he wanted a proper bath. He did not feel like heading down to the dungeons so he headed to the prefect bathroom instead, the ones in their dorms did not have big tubs. George escorted him to the bathroom. He had kept his promise to his dad to never be alone in the corridors. He knew he could see anyone who had come in.

George kissed him. "Are you sure you can't just take a shower or head down to the dungeons? I don't like leaving you here by yourself."

Harry returned the kiss. "You know you could always join me in the bath. I promise not to look."

Laughing George reminded him that he had to meet with Fred and his transfiguration group in the library for a bit. Harry pouted for a bit but they both laughed. George knew that Harry understood. Molly thought their relationship was the best thing to happen to her son. Harry had helped her son crack down in studying. She did now know much help Harry had been to helping the twins hopefully follow their dreams of buying Zonko's when they graduated.

George looked at the door. "You will keep your head towards the door and your wand near you. You will not take your eyes off from anything."

Harry nodded and pushed his boyfriend off towards the library. "I promise. And I will wait till you come back for me. I promise you."

After turning back for one last kiss George disappeared off towards the library. Harry laughed and shook his head. He loved George. And his boyfriend's concern for him meat the world to him. He was grateful George was so understanding. He knew few seventeen year olds that were not looking for a more physical relationship. But George understood. He knew that Harry was still having trouble facing going all the way. The abuse from his childhood and the dreams were both making it hard. His dad and Uncle Moony both assured him it was normal. After what h had experience. And George had assured him he was willing to be slow and patient with him. Harry knew George was telling the truth. His boyfriend loved him deeply. And before they got together Harry was a member of his family. But he still felt some guilt.

Harry slipped out of his clothes and down into the bath. The water was amazingly warm. He felt his muscles relaxing as the water soaked his muscles. The team really should have had a bath instead of showers in their locker rooms. He definitely enjoyed the perk of being a prefect.

He was a bit surprised when a ghost appeared in the bathroom. "Moaning Myrtle, what are you doing in here? This is the male prefect's bathroom?"

Myrtle smiled. "My bathroom is just down the hall and no one comes and visits any more. I sometimes come and visit you down here."

Of course no one had used her bathroom. She had been killed in it. She was more annoying then Peeves. At least he was funny. She had no sense of humour. And she was easily insulted. You could send her off into on of her tangents by almost saying nothing. The girls would go up or down a floor to avoid from using her bathroom unless thy could not possibly make it to another one. The boys' prefect bathroom, open to prefects to all houses, was the closest to hers. He might have been gay and she might have been a ghost but he still did not like her around when he was naked. He had never bathed in here before as he usually would have gone to the dungeons but he didn't think that he would be coming in there again if he had her company to look forward to.

She floated right above the water. "You know you are one of the best looking ones I have seen in here. I never had a boyfriend you know when I was alive."

Harry made sure the bubbles were covering his parts. "Well that is a pity. But I think my boyfriend would appreciate if you were not looking at my body parts."

Giggling she dived into the water and he hoped she was gone. He did not think that ghosts were that curious. But she reappeared again. Harry was turning as red as his robes. He knew this was stupid. She was a ghost. He should not have been this uncomfortable around her. But he definitely was. He wanted to get out of the bath but for some reason she was bothering him. He knew it had something to do with the dreams. In the dreams someone was always watching him. The ghost had nothing to do with it. He was jut being jumpy and out of sorts from the odd vision he had been having.

He was trying to ignore her and enjoy his bath and ignore her but he realized with time he was starting to grow slightly light headed. He thought he had likely been in the water far too long. He started to think he heard the door open but when he looked up he saw no one.

He looked at the host for the first time on purpose. "Did you hear someone come in here Myrtle?"

The ghost shook her head. "No one came in. You look to be sweating. Maybe you should be getting out of the bath."

Though he knew she was trying to see more of him but she made sense. He had never felt like this after a bath. But he had been in freezing weather all day. He had jumped into a hot bath right after it. He should have been expecting this. And he knew h had been in the bath longer then he had thought. Deciding h needed to simply ignore Moaning Myrtle for she was not going away he climbed out of the bath and reached for one of the towels to dry off. He was getting a bit light headed when he swore once again he saw the bloody lizard off in the corner.

He dried quicker then he normally would have. But he was reaching down for his clothes when the dizzy spell struck him worse and before he knew it he had collapsed to the ground. His head was spinning and he was losing consciousness but he could swear there was someone who was close to him. He could hear their breathing. He had sworn he had heard someone come in but he had not seen them and Moaning Myrtle had said there was no one. He noticed the ghost seemed to be gone.

He saw someone looming over him just before the world went totally black on him. "There you go, off to dream land you go. Make it easier for me."

Harry could not see the face but he could feel the hands pulling the towel wrapped around his waist free. "No. You can't do this to me."

He was shushed as he was lowered down into his back. He did not know what was happening. It felt like the one time he had visited Professor Trewlaney in her class. The incense that she burned always made the room so hot and the perfume choked him. He slipped into oblivion but he felt hands all over him and he knew what was about to happen to him. But he had no idea what would happen to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up. His body was aching all over and he had no idea what was wrong with him. He had a splitting headache. He remembered feeling light headed from the bath but this time he remembered. He remembered someone being there. He noticed the time and he was surprised. George should have been here for him a half hour ago. Harry knew before he even tried to moving that something had happened. He could barely stand without grimacing. He looked at himself in the mirror and he saw that there was no sperm or blood but he had a sickening feeling he had been cleaned up. He did not know what had happened and what to do, He was shaking. He dressed and headed into the hall. He saw George coming his way.

George bent down and kissed him tenderly. "You were still in there. I thought that you had headed back to the dorms."

Harry was confused. "Why? I promised you that I was going to wait for you to come back for me from the library."

Concern passed over both of their faces. George had thought that it sounded odd. Harry was good about keeping his word. But he had come back for his boyfriend. He was about to go in when one of the Creevey brothers had told him that Harry had gone past him on the way to Gryffindor. Dennis and Collin both idolized Harry and he could not have seen any reason to doubt what they had said to him. He had thought it was odd but he had been a bit late from coming to get him and he wondered if his boyfriend had been worried about something and had headed thinking he might run into George along the way.

George pulled him in. "I saw both of them in the tower. I think we need to have a word with them. I'd like to know why thy told me you were gone."

Harry had flashes of what he remembered but he did not want to worry his boyfriend for he did not know what was going on. "I have no idea. It isn't like them."

He knew that George would freak if h knew what Harry expected. Harry had of course one person on his brain. But would Albus have been crazy enough to rape him? He needed to talk to someone. But it could not be George. Not just yet. He needed to talk to someone else who could help him make sense of it. He wasn't sure who. He knew his dad would flip. And would try to send him away right away. But he needed to talk to someone. Right now he wanted to find out what was going on. He knew both of the Creevey brothers well enough to know that they would not have knowingly done something to cause problems. There had to be something going on.

As he walked in he had a feeling that it would not be so simple. If his attacker had been the headmaster he would not have dirtied his hands. He would not have told the boys himself. He would have found something else. He could see that the boys looked absolutely nervous and pale when they came into the room. George saw too.

George looked at Collin. "Why the hell did you tell me my boyfriend passed you on the way to Gryffindor? He was still in that bathroom?"

When Collin was not answering harry spoke up. "We will get my dad or my Uncle and you will end up in detention for a month. What is going on here?"

Both of them looked ready to bolt but Fred and Angelina had com in from the stairs and they cut off a retreat for the brothers. Harry was starting to panic even more. His mind kept flooding with memories of what had happened to him. And he was scared of what had happened to him. They needed to sort out some of this. And at least the key to what was going on definitely laid with the Creevey brothers and what was going on.

Collin paled. "Your brother and some of his goons. They had Dennis and threatened to hex him if I did not tell you Harry was gone. I swear I thought it was a joke."

George shared a look with Fred. "Ron? What the hell is that little snake up to? I always knew that he definitely belonged in that house and not ours."

Draco had come down the stairs and had over heard some of it. He sent a worried look at Harry. Harry sent him a look that told him he would tell him later. Draco though accompanied him and the twins when they went to see his dad. His dad was not only that as well as a teacher but he was also head of Slytherin. He could definitely get to the bottom of it quicker then any of the other members of staff. And since it was his son of course he had a bested interest in it.

Severus was worried about his son when he found out. Harry shook his head. He assured his dad nothing had happened. He could see his dad ad Draco did not believe him. But for now they let the subject drop. The main concern was to find out why Ron and his little goons had run off George. They found him in the Slytherin common room and they could see that Ron, Crabbe and Goyle were all pale from seeing their head of house come in.

Severus looked at them. "You will explain why you were threatening younger students and what you were up to or you will have detention for the next month."

Ron sneered at Harry. "We knew he was having little bodyguards all of the time. We just wanted to scar him a bit. Thought that it would be a good laugh."

Though Severus like his son had a feeling that they were not alone behind this. But even when they were given a chance to save their skin they insisted that they were the ones who had come up with it. Since Harry had not actually been hurt they only got two weeks worth of detentions for what they had threatened Dennis with. But it was every night and with Filch so that they would be cleaning bathrooms and such.

Severus looked at his son worried when they got back to his rooms. "Are you sure nothing else happened Harry? You know you can tell me anything."

Harry looked at his boyfriend, Fred and Draco ad then back at his dad. "Nothing happened Dad. I was just a bit shocked when he was gone and worried."

Severus definitely did not believe his son. He had a feeling Harry did not want to tell him in front of his boyfriend and friends. He definitely understood that. He let his son go with the others but he stopped him right before he left. He pulled Harry into his arms and quietly reminded his son that he could tell him anything and that he was to come back here if there was something he had not told him. Harry nodded and slipped off with his friends. Severus was pale. He knew something was definitely wrong with his son and he wished that Harry would speak to him. George gave Harry basically the same questioning when they got back to the tower but Harry just did not want to scare his boyfriend until he knew what was going on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry could not sleep that night. He could not close his eyes without remembering what had happened. He knew he needed to talk to someone. He felt bad waking his dad and Dora but he couldn't sleep. He thought about his Uncle Moony but with baby Max, his godfathers' sleep was precious. Knowing he was not going to get any sleep he slipped into his invisibility cloak and headed for the dungeons. He got into his dad's apartments but almost turned to leave. He didn't want to wake them up. He was not sure if this was just another dream of some kind. But his stomach was churning and he could not close his eyes. He needed to tell someone. He needed to talk. But he had no idea how to tell his dad. He was trying to get up the nerve to go and tell his dad when a voice came to him.

His dad was standing in the doorway. "I had a feeling you were going to come. Now Harry you be honest with me. What happened Prince?"

Harry sunk down with his dad on the couch. "I think I was, I think someone......."

Catching his son up into his arms Severus was in panic mode. Harry was just crying. He shared a look with Dora who had come in the door. He nodded towards the fireplace and she understood without being told. She headed through the floo and as he tried desperately to calm his son down and get him to talk, Dora returned with Remus. Sirius had remained behind with the kids. They knew if Harry would feel any more comfortable his Uncle would help him.

Remus sunk down on his other side. "I am here too cub. You know your Dad and I love you. You can tell us anything. We want to help you sweet heart."

Harry looked at them. "I think I was raped."

Shock rung through the three adults. Harry's absolute fear and shaking rung true to them. They had dealt with him being molested but this was different. Severus managed to convince his son to tell him what was going on. They knew what had to be don but they were worried.

Severus helped his son up. "Harry we are going to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey will run a test to see if you have been raped."

Harry was pale and clung to his dad. "Please stay with me Dad. Please."

Leading his son into the floo he swore he was not going ay where. He knew that if Harry had been raped he had to do something. It was not fair to force his son to change schools. But Harry was not safe here. He knew they needed to find out what was going on. Harry would not likely be the last one and this was not only Harry's school but his home as well. He had lived here since he was five. He deserved to stay put.

Poppy was surprised when she came in. "What are you guys doing her in the middle of the night?"

Severus helped transform his son's clothes into a hospital gown. "Poppy we need you to be discreet about this."

She swore she would not tell anyone. She had of course been helping watch over Harry since he was little. She had hid the fact Harry had been smuggled off to the Malfoys all those Halloweens ago. She cared about Harry more then usual. When she heard they needed her to do a rape test on him she was absolutely pale but she nodded and once again Harry found himself explaining what had been done to him.

Poppy looked up. "There were no traces of semen left but there is a lot of bruising, he has been raped. I'm sorry Harry."

Severus collected his sobbing son into his arms. "I swear Harry we will get who ever did this to you. I swear they will pay for ever laying a hand on you. I swear."

They took him home to the apartments and fed him a sleeping potion. In the morning they spoke to Myrtle but she had left the bathroom before anyone had come in and there was no one who had witnessed. The on painting in the room had a charm used on her to put her to sleep. But thy found evidence of an air born sedative added to the bubble bath he had used which had caused Harry to pass out.

Severus watched his son who was still asleep. "We need to find out what is going on. I will tear him apart if this is Albus"


	9. a painful slap

Harry slowly started to come around. He had no idea what was going on. He knew that he had been given a sleeping potion. His head was still cloudy. It took him a while to realize he was home in his dad's apartments. He was sitting up and trying to remember what had happened. Memories of what happened in the bathroom and coming the night before to his dad came flooding back to him. He was starting to panic and was having trouble breathing. He felt a pair of arms go around him and someone rubbing circles in his back. Even before he heard the warm voice he knew it was his Uncle Moony. He laid his head against him and tried to settle but it was not until another bottle was pressed to his lips he became responsive at all.

His dad's worried voice hit his ears. "Come on prince, come on drink it for me. It is a calming draught. Come on please drink it for Dad"

Harry opened his mouth and drank down the potion and slowly his body began to calm down. His breathing evened out. But his body was calming but his mind was all over. His godfather tried to lay him back against the pillows but Harry clung to him. He clung to him in desperation. Remus just held him. He and Severus both felt helpless. They had no idea what to do for him.

Severus held his hands. "I am so sorry prince. I am so sorry this happened. I should have protected you. I am so sorry."

Harry had tears streaming down his face when he looked up. "Can we have him arrested Daddy? Is there proof? Please daddy."

It broke his heart. Harry had not called him daddy since he was little. He had never seen his son this scared since he was tiny. It wasn't like the bad dreams. He could not make it go away. He could not reassure his little boy it was nothing but a bad dream. He couldn't even promise the man would pay. They knew it was Albus. They had no doubt. They knew Filius and others would attest to his behaviour before. But they had no proof at all. They could not have the man arrested for it. It broke his heart to tell his son that. It broke his heart to tell his son that unless they found something, the man who had raped him in the prefect bathroom would get away with it.

Harry sobbed and shook his head. "There has to be some way. Daddy he won't stop. I am scared this was not the first......the fever....Daddy......"

Severus kissed his head."We will find the proof. I will see him pay for ever touching you. I swear prince. I swear that man will pay for ever hurting you."

They could not press charges against him yet but they had gone to work. Dora had literally gone to work. The aurors could not come into it officially. But Moody would want to help. He cared about Harry. Sirius and Dora of course would to. And Lucius was throwing every resource he had into it. He had only known for an hour but he had already gone to work. Harry was his nephew in all but blood. He had sworn after failing to get Severus his son till he was nearly five, in which time Harry had been abused and molested by his mother's family, sworn he would always make sure to keep his nephew safe. He thought after the war that it would be easier.

Remus managed to finally get him back against the pillows. "The school believes you have the flu. If you like you can go to Malfoy Manor for a week or two."

Harry shook his head. "No. Please don't send me away. I don't want to go away. I want to be with you. Please Daddy don't."

Severus stopped him. "I am not sending you any where. You will stay put for a few weeks and maybe we can use the time to find proof that it was him."

They had no idea how they would prove it. They had no way of making sure the man went away for what he had done to Harry. They would not stop. Harry would have justice. Severus swore to his little boy he would not get away with his. They were talking and none of them had noticed the fourth person. They had not noticed that there was someone standing in the doorway. Well two people but one they were not expecting to see.

George's voice rang clear into the room. "What do you mean? What happened to you Harry?"

Harry was pale and scared. "I was, someone raped me in the bathroom when you left me."

Seeing his son could not go on and George needed more answers Severus explained what they knew. George wet completely pale when he heard what his boyfriend had been through. When Severus had finished they could see a mix of emotions running through George. They saw the shock turn into anger. They should not have been surprised. Of course George would have been angry that his boyfriend had been attacked and raped but they were surprised. They were surprised because his anger was not at Albus. His anger was directed instead at Harry.

He looked at Harry. "How could you not tell me? Did you want this? Did you want him to touch you? Was it even the headmaster? That is why you wanted to go."

Harry paled. "No. George please. You know I love you. I swear to Merlin I was raped George. I was so scared I didn't know how to tell you. I swear George."

In anger George turned around and left. Dora who had let him into the apartments watched him leave in shock. Harry sunk sobbing into his father's arms. He could not believe that this was happening. He could not make sense of what was happening. He could not understand how George would believe he was lying. He had been his brother first. He could not even begin to comprehend how George had walked out on him.

Severus tried to calm him. "I know that hurt Harry but he was just shaken. He will realize what he said. He will know you need him and come back."

Harry shook his head. "Can I go stay with Uncle Luc? I want to leave. I want to leave. Please."

Having only minutes before Harry having begged them to not send him away they were shaken. They knew George walking out on him hurt so badly. He was so shaken from what had happened to him. He needed love and support right now. And having his boyfriend leave him was a painful slap in the face. In a way they could understand George needing time. It had to be hard to hear one's boyfriend had been raped. But they could not understand his words.

Severus got his son to take a sleeping potion. "I will call your Uncle. You can go stay with them a long as you need to"

Harry drifted off to sleep and Remus watched him. "I can't even believe that. I know George has to be scared. But Harry really didn't need that."

They thought it might help Harry to be at the manor. He would be away from school where he had been hurt. Narcissa could mother him a bit. He was growing close to Dora but Narcissa had been around him since he was so little. They were sure Molly and likely Bill would go and be there with him as well. Harry would have to return in two weeks even if they did not have answers unless they told people what happened but they hoped the time away could do him some good. Moody would have the proper medical reports from Poppy and a statement so that if they could find evidence they had proof that Harry had been indeed raped by someone, not making it up.

Dora walked to the door. "I will call my Aunt and her husband and tell them we need to send Harry to them. I have no doubt they will take Harry."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sure enough Lucius arrived some time later. He was reminded all too clearly of when he had taken Harry home after he was molested. At least this time Harry knew. He was shaken when he heard what Harry had been through with George. He assured them Molly had been invited to come be with him. Narcissa was waiting once again when they got home and they carried their nephew to the room which over the years had become his bedroom at the manor and put him to bed. Molly and Bill arrived soon after. Arthur had been at work or he would have come a well, but Percy surprised the Malfoys by coming as well.

They were all shaken when they were told what had happened. They felt bad telling the Weasleys how George had reacted. But they knew they would find out soon enough. Harry would need them to know what was going on.

Bill was shocked. "I can't believe that George would do that. I don't understand how he could have done that to Harry."

Molly was in tears. "George must be so confused. I am sure he did not mean to hurt Harry like that. He was just upset."

Both Percy and Bill shared a look. They knew their mother had rose tinted glasses when it came to them sometimes. Bill understood his brother being upset. He understood George needing time. But he did not understand how his brother could have spoken to Harry like that. Harry had been a member of their family before the two started dating. They had known him since he was five. George and Fred had been the first to make friends with him. Bill knew George was his brother by blood but having protected Harry since he was five he could not stop feeling over protective of him. He still saw the little boy who he gave piggy back rides to and who slept in his bed when he had sleep overs in Gryffindor so Charlie did not have to wake him when he had practice at the crack of dawn.

He looked at his mother. "We all know Harry better then that. How he even angry could accuse Harry of that I have no idea. Harry deserves better of George then that."

Molly sunk down onto the bed next to Harry. "I know. I know. I just have two sons who are obviously in pain and trying to make sense of it for both of them."

Percy put a hand on his mom. He tended to agree with Bill. He would have said it if Bill had not. But his mother was in a bad place. She loved them both so dearly. She knew Harry was telling the truth. She knew Harry would never lie about such a thing. And she knew he definitely would not have cheated on her son. She loved him. She knew Harry was such an honest young man. But more then that. They knew Harry had never been ready for more. He had suffered so much.

Narcissa was on his other side. "Harry was so traumatized as a child. Draco told us he was scared of his first kiss. How anyone could think he was lying, I don't get."

Lucius shook his head. "The report definitely read rape. The amount of bruising and tearing, it was rough. And the sedatives added to the bubble bath."

The sedative had not been in the actual spouts and had been added later they realized. Who ever had come in had been under a charm or if Harry was right about the animagus form. They had a feeling that the diversion from the snakes to get George way from the bathroom had been more then it seemed. Severus was looking into it. He had to find a way of getting Ron to admit that the headmaster might have put him up to it. They had remembered when Harry thought someone was watching him in the quidditch showers and he had thought it might be the headmaster but he was not sure how the man would know he was alone. He had to figure this out.

They had been talking when they noticed Harry had started to stir. Bill had decided to head to school. He and Charlie needed to knock some sense into George. They were sure that Fred would help. And they wanted to be able to help see what they could do to catch the headmaster and make him pay for hurting their brother.

Harry looked at his Aunt but his eyes went to Molly. "What are you doing here Mrs Weasley? I would have thought you'd not want to see me again."

Molly stopped him. "My son was upset and he will come to his senses Harry. He was wrong. I know you would never lie or do that. I am so sorry Harry."

Taking him into her arm she assured him that Harry was still a son to her. Her And Arthur loved him and would help him through this. Bill and Percy had just left. Lucius had gone but she was sure he and Arthur would make an appearance soon enough. Her husband had promised to come right from work. They felt just as strongly as their sons about this boy and they would do anything that they could to help him get through what had bee done.

Narcissa held his hand. "How are you feeling sweet heart? Lofty was sent by your dad and we can call if you are hungry or anything."

Harry shook his head and asked in a very tiny voice which they did not eve hear. "Aunt Cissy what happens if I am pregnant?"

The words shocked both women. The magic test could not have been run for two days. They were not sure anyone had even considered the possibility. They had been thinking more about catching Albus. No one had any idea if the man at his age could get someone pregnant. And they thought he was sure to use protection. He did not want proof. But they were also sickeningly aware of how many times even magic protection failed in the past. They prayed that Harry had no reason to be concerned but they knew that Harry would likely not have any relief from the doubt until they could run the test.

Molly held him. "We have to wait two days but there is little chance Harry. He would have used protection. But if you are, we will be here sweety. I promise."

Harry buried his head against her. "I can't be pregnant. I can't be. I can't lose George. I can't have a baby. I am not even sixteen. You have to be right."

They both held him and tried to offer him some comfort. They had no idea though what to say which could put him at ease. He was right. He was only fifteen. There was no way if he was pregnant he would have an abortion. It was not in Harry. He would not take an innocent life. But even if he gave up a baby for adoption it would take such a toll on him being pregnant. They would be there for him but they knew his fears were justified and they wished they could ease them. For now they needed to focus on proving Albus was guilty and helping Harry start to heal. They would deal with the issue of pregnancy if it came to it. They both prayed it would not come.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie was a bit shocked when he saw not only Bill but Percy coming. He had no idea what was going on. He had seen George earlier but he was refusing to speak. Fred joined the three of them. Bill asked to go to his apartments. Charlie was starting to get worried. His brothers were acting so out of character. They went to his apartments and the two new comers were not speaking until they got there. Fred had suspicions. His twin had not spoken to him either. He had tried to talk to him and even Lee had asked and George had threatened to punch both of them if they had not backed off.

Charlie and Fred went pale when they were told. They had been given permission from Harry's family to tell them. Charlie of course had always been there. And Fred would have known they suspected from his twin eventually. Fred could not even begin to explain how his twin was putting Harry through this.

Fred looked up. "We need to find out what happened and help them to catch Albus. Our little brother deserves justice. I can't believe that he has been attacked."

Charlie nodded. "I knew something was wrong when I went to get him from the showers. He seemed to be acting like he thought someone else was there."

They knew Harry well enough. Someone who did not know him would have thought he was acting odd. But Harry was always trying to protect people. He had not wanted to worry his boyfriend or brother. Charlie knew that Harry would never lie about something like this. They had talked a few times. Harry had not been comfortable having the sex talk with his dad or Uncle. It was a bit funny having it with his little brother. Especially when the honorary little brother he was talking to was dating his blood brother and the questions were about him. Harry was no where near ready for a sexual relationship. If he had been used, he was raped. And just the condition and drugs had of course added to the confirmation of that.

Fred looked at Charlie. "We saw Ron remember. When you went for Harry after that practice. He might have over heard, known Harry was down there alone."

Percy looked up. "And he was conveniently involved with having George away from the bathroom when Harry was raped. You don't think?"

They were not sure. They thought it was likely. They were not sure he would know what he was doing. There was a chance that he had just done a favour. Their brother was more a brown noser then Percy tended to be. The headmaster had got Ron out of a number of detentions. Ron was the only Slytherin that Severus had never seemed to favour. He had spent the first few years the kid was in school trying to save the kid from being hexed by his own house. There had been some concern if Voldemort had come back that Ron might have leaned that way. That issue had gone way when he was destroyed but Ron's character had always bothered them.

Bill looked at the two who were still at school. "We will leave Ron to you for it will look less suspicious. The two of us are going to knock some sense into George."

Fred looked at them. "Do not hurt him too bad." And when the others were going to say something he added. "I want something left to kick when I see him."

They knew he had every right to be confused and angry. But his anger should not have been at Harry. His boyfriend was raped and traumatized. Harry needed him. They knew Harry had fled to the manor because of it. He had left the comfort of his dad and Uncle Moony. The school had been scary enough. But having his boyfriend doubt he had been raped and walk out on him had been too painful of a blow for him to handle. They needed not only to prove what had happened but they needed their brother to come to his senses. Harry was going to need everyone he loved to help him through that. And as hurt as he would be, he would need George to be with him.

Charlie looked at Fred. "We used to get him to spill his guts as a child and as his brothers who better to know how to scare him into talking then us."

\

Fred nodded. "He has not changed since his days since we used to stuff his bed with spiders other the becoming more slimy then before."

The brothers broke off in pairs to deal with their two missing members, of the brother variety. Ginny had no idea what was going on. The school thought Harry sick. This was being done enough on record that it could be turned into a criminal case but they did not need anyone to know until they had enough proof.


	10. finding some proof

George was stewing in the quidditch pitch stands. He could not believe this was happening. His head was spinning from what he had been told. Harry claimed to be raped. But Harry had been acting so odd. Harry had insisted on staying in the showers alone. Harry had used the prefect bathroom instead of going home. And he had not told him. Why had he not him? He had been raped in the bathroom according to Harry. George had been right there. He had come to pick him up. Harry could have told him. Harry knew he loved him. He knew George would be there for him. But Harry had lied. He didn't want to think the worst of his boyfriend. But he could not seem to shake the thought. He never understood. Harry talked to Charlie about things. But not him.

He was surprised when he saw not one but two brothers coming his way. And neither were George or Charlie who were at school. Bill and Percy were coming. He knew they must have been told. He had not been surprised. Bill loved Harry like a little brother. Percy did in his own way. He wondered how much they knew. But as soon as he saw their face he knew they had been told everything. He had never seen either of them so ready to hex him before. Even Percy looked as if he would. And Percy never lost his temper about anything.

Bill spoke. "We just came from our little brother's bed side. How the hell did you just put your boyfriend through that? You better have a good reason."

George stood. "You have no idea. You are not at school anymore Bill. You haven't seen how he has been acting lately."

Both Bill and Percy looked angrier then before. He remembered that summer. The family had joked about how hard it was they were dating. Harry was after all a brother to them as well. They would be divided on who they would have to hex. It seemed Harry had won that one. He was not sure why he was so surprised by it. Harry was such an easy victim. He did not need to even try for sympathy. He just needed to open his mouth and he got it.

Percy looked at him. "Even if you were not dating you know Harry better then that. You know that Harry would never lie about something like that."

George snorted."You know even my perfect as a god boyfriend lie sometimes too. He didn't tell me about the showers and his concerns there."

He had been told by Severus when he confronted Harry over this. His boyfriend had been scared for some time. Or so he claimed. But he only mentioned it now. He did not seem to mention it before. Now he wanted sympathy. Now he waned the world to believe. He wondered if someone had seen him. Maybe it was not Albus. Maybe it was Ron or one of his goons and Harry was trying to hide it. He was scared it was going to come out.

Bill read his mind. "Harry protects people before himself. He always has. He loves you George. You know he would never cheat on you. He would never have sex."

George paled a bit. "He barely ever even wants to kiss me. Maybe it is because he......"

Percy cut him off. "He was molested as a child. He is scared. You know he talked to Charlie, had the sex talk. The thought of even kissing a man petrified him."

He remembered how long it had taken Harry to kiss him first. Their first few kisses he always started. And Harry always pulled back from. Harry had told him. He knew what his boyfriend had bee through. He knew about the doctor and Fletcher. He knew why Harry was so scared. He had sworn to be patient with him. He had known he would have to be. If he ever tried to force Harry he would not only have faced Harry's family but his own as well.

Bill took him by the arms. "You know Harry would never have cheated on you. Or willingly had sex. You know him better then that. He is madly in love with you."

Percy nodded. "He deserves better then the hell you just put him through. Do you know he left? The Malfoys took him home. You drove him away from his dad."

That shocked him. He knew how close Harry was to his dad. And to his Uncle Moony. If Harry had been raped he would need them both. He knew deep down it was not an if. He knew it was true. Harry had left the school not out of shame. He had not been caught by George. Bill shook that thought from him. He left in pain. He left because one of the people, who he loved dearly and relied on to be there for him, had walked out on him and had broke his heart into hundreds of pieces. He had not wanted to leave the comfort of his dad and Uncle. He needed them so badly. But after the pain of having George storm out on him, he could take no more.

Bill made him sit. "You can't honestly believe that Harry is lying. Even if you could doubt your boyfriend, he was your friend first, almost a brother."

George put his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to....Oh Merlin I didn't mean to say that. I was just hit with this and I was confused. And hurt he would not tell me."

Both his brother assured him it was normal. Anyone who heard their boyfriend was raped would have been angry and confused. But Harry needed him so badly. Harry had never given him reason to doubt him. He had never given him a reason to think he would cheat. It was not in Harry. Harry needed his strength right now. He was feeling dirty and shameful enough without adding to it that his boyfriend had actually accused him of wanting it to happen to him.

George stood. "I'm angry and I am confused. I know it is not fair. I know I am hurting him. But I will hurt him worse if I go there before I make sense of this."

Percy agreed with him. "Take a few days. Calm down. Remember how much you love him and know he would never betray you. And then go make things right."

He knew they were right. He hoped Severus and the Malfoys would allow him to. He was surprised one of Harry's godfathers had not come after him. He supposed they were buy enough with trying to help Harry through this. He felt bad that he could not face Harry yet. Harry having fled to Malfoy manor bothered him. He loved the Malfoys dearly. He was as home there as the Burrow, likely more. But He should have been home to be taken care of his dad and godfathers. He needed them. He wanted to apologize to Harry. He wanted to be there for him. But he knew he needed time to adjust to what happened.

Bill held him. "Harry could probably use a few day at the manor anyways, Mum is there with Narcissa. A bit of their motherly coddling could probably help."

George was relieved to hear his mum had gone too. "I swear I didn't mean it. I have been so angry. I should have known...."

Both his brothers cut him off. They promised they would not hex him. They still thought he might deserve it. He had the right to be upset but not how he had been. But Harry's family and Fred might be another matter. Fred had reminded them to leave something left for him to kick. George had no doubt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the other two were dealing with George, Fred and Charlie were Ron hunting. They needed to find out what he knew. They had a feeling he knew more. He had been lying. They would not have driven off George simply to scare Harry. They would have tried something. None of this made sense at all. They knew that Ron would say something to save his skin. And they would definitely make sure if he had anything to do with what happened to their little brother, that he would pay. He may have been their brother by blood but if he knew anything of what would happen to Harry that point would not save him from their attentions. They swore.

They found Ron not far from the scene of the crime. And he was alone. They grabbed him ad before he could react they took him to the room of requirements. Well Charlie did. Fred went in search of Severus and hopefully one of the resident auror just in case they managed to get some true evidence out of him.

Ron looked around and noticed they looked like they were in dungeons and spiders were around. "You decided you were going to torture me or something?"

Charlie smirked at him. "No. You and I are just going to have a little talk little brother. About what you were really playing at when you scared George off."

Ron glared at him. He had told Professor Snape. They were simply trying to scare the brat. They knew he was too scared to go any where without a bodyguard. They knew that Harry would be spooked. That was his story and h was sticking to it. He had already received enough detentions thank to it. He was not going to admit to anything else. He sure a hell was not going to be facing even more detentions then he already was.

Charlie glared at him. "Harry has bee assaulted. You know that when his attacked is arrested you will be arrested for aiding and abetting and facing major prison time."

Ron sneered at him. "There is no proof that I even knew he was going to be raped. And if there was why would I admit to it. I would just be arrested sooner."

The door had opened unnoticed and Fred had appeared with Severus as well as Moody. He had been there to speak about what had happened. He had said it would look more proper if it was a auror who was not personally linked to Harry. Or at least not as much as Sirius and Tonks were. He of course cared about Harry as well. But he could be seen as a lot more impartial then Harry's godfather and stepmother could have been.

Moody looked at him. "You give us the evidence of who was involved and there will be a plea bargain. You will not face prison time for your help."

Severus saw he was about to deny it. "You said rape; your brother never said the word. No one knows that Harry was raped. Like to explain how you knew?"

Sputtering Ron looked back and forth and realized he had stuck his foot in it. His brother had indeed never said the word rape to him. He knew there was no getting out of here. And he knew Moody was not joking. If they had proof, they could have him in Azkaban for a few years for aiding. He had wanted to avoid detentions. Prison was another matter all together. He was not about to ruin the rest of his life. Even if he only spent five years in prison he knew he would be ensured he would have no real future. He would not find work after that. He was desperate to save his skin.

He looked at them. "I want assurances that I face no prison time before I will say anything. I am not going to throw myself under the knight bus."

Moody nodded. "You have our word that you will face five years, three in a half way house and two years of parole. You will not face a prison cell."

Though it definitely did not sound great Ron was smart enough to see it was the best he would get. Harry was the bloody boy who lived. Everyone loved him. The court would want justice for him. He knew he and Harry's attacker were both in for it. If he could stay away from an actual trial ad get this plea bargain he knew he was better off then anything else. He would have no chance of finishing school but the half way house program would find him work of some kind. He thought about the headmaster but he knew the man would throw him under the bus to save his own skin. He would do nothing to help Ron. Ron needed to save hi own skin right now.

Severus turned to leave. "He is not going to say anything. We have enough proof. He can face Azkaban."

Ron called out. "It was the headmaster. He has had me spying on Harry from day one. He has paid me ad kept me out of detentions as well. I told him of the bath."

They were all shocked. Ron admitted not only about detentions and pay but an offer to be an animagus. When he admitted the headmaster had shown him he could turn into a lizard, that they had him. Harry had memories of the lizard several times and they were in the pensieve as well. Between Ron's testimony and the proof they already had they should be able to get him. They should be able to ensure Harry was safe once and for all. And more then that he had justice. They knew it would take time for them to get him arrested. They needed to gather the evidence all together and take it to Amelia to issue a warrant but they would soon enough.

Moody looked at Ron. "We will be taking you in for a formal statement. You will not tell the headmaster or anyone else about this or the deal is off."

Ron nodded. "I am not going to face prison time for him. He would not do it for me. I will hold my tongue."

Severus looked at him. "The school will keep an eye on you. Don't think you'll get out of here and away. You will face the punishment for this crime."

Though he looked like he had considered it Ron swore to them. He knew he would not get too far. Especially when Moody but a cap on his wad. It would ensure he could only do spells needed for his classes. Moody bottled the memories from their talk so even if Ron was scared into backing down by Albus, they would have enough to make sure they could force him to testify or at least be able to use it to arrest Albus.

Moody looked at them when Ron was gone."It should take no more then three days. Harry will have to testify though I should be able to have it done in private."

Severus clapped him on the back. "Thank you for this Alastor. We appreciate the help you have been able to give us for our son."

Back down in their apartment they were met by Bill and Percy. They explained they had spoken to George. It had not required them hexing him. But George needed time. He knew that he had been wrong. And he definitely was sorry for what he had said to Harry. But he was understandably upset. Severus and Harry's godfathers did not deny that. They knew how they would have felt if their other half had been raped. But it was just how George handled that anger which bothered them.

Severus looked at the picture of his son and them at their wedding that summer. "Through this trial Harry is going to need him. He's going to need us all."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus headed for Malfoy Manor the next day. He found that his son was still out. He spent the morning explaining to Lucius and Narcissa what happened. Lucius swore he would use all his contacts. He would make sure the warrant was issued as soon as possible and the trial. And that Harry would not need to testify in open court either. He would do anything to ensure this was as easy on his nephew as was humanly possible.

Lucius looked at him. "We need to make it as soon as we can. If he becomes suspicious or Ron lets on, Albus might try to flee the country."

Severus was pale as he agreed. "I know. But we can't do anything till the warrant and if they remove Ron it would warn him. He has a lot of contacts."

The headmaster had made his life at the school. It was his power and hi life. But he would give it up for freedom. He was not stupid enough to believe he could buy his way out of trouble. They had enough evidence. And his victim was the hero of the wizarding world. He would likely attempt to flee if he got wind. They knew he had enough connections he likely could disappear quite easily. He would have a warrant on his head and likely be tried in absentia, so he could go to prison if he ever showed his face in their world but they knew it would not keep him away if he wanted revenge. They had to make sure they could get him.

Narcissa stopped him before he went into his son's bedroom. "Harry asked about a pregnancy test."

Severus stopped dead in his tracks. "I didn't even consider it. I was not sure he could still at his age. Oh Merlin. If my little boy is pregnant by that monster...."

Both Malfoys hugged him. They knew what he must have been battling. They could not even imagine if it was Draco. They said the same reassurances they had to Harry. But it was another two day before the rest could be done for sure. Severus knew as Narcissa that his son would never have an abortion. No matter what kind of mental toll there was on his son being pregnant, not to mention the physical of course.

Lucius looked in the room. "If he is you know we will all be there for him and you. Because of Tonks he is family legally as well as in our heart. He can count on us."

Severus bent and kissed his sleeping son. "I know. And I and Dora will do all he needs. But I just pray it does not come to it. He is not ready for it even if not rape."

Even if it had been George's baby Harry would still have a hard time. Even adopting the baby out would be hard. The only baby Harry should be thinking about was his little brother on the way. They would run the test a soon as they could hoping to put Harry at ease and if it came down to it, they would help him through it.

Severus shifted the blankets and tucked his son better as he had when he was little. "He's my little boy. I should have been able to keep him safe from this."


	11. relief and pain

Harry began to stir. He had been sleeping mostly since it happened. His body was healing from the trauma done to him. Harry was too upset most of the time when he woke. It was two days after he had come to the manor. Severus was sitting next to the bed. Dora had come as well but she had gone to speak to her Aunt. Every time Severus looked at his wife he thought about the baby. He thought about his second son. Could he protect him any better then he had Harry? He should have sent Harry to Durmstang. He should have retired from teaching and taken Harry away the first time the man looked at him. Harry should not have been lying in that bed. His son should not have been suffering like this. He should have been at school worried about the next quidditch game or the next essay he needed to write. He should be snogging his boyfriend. He hoped George would come to his senses and come soon. Harry really needed his love.

Harry's eyes began to open. He watched his son as he tried to focus his eyes. He was not shocked for Harry had so many potions through him lately. He needed to start sleeping without them. Severus wished his son was home. He hated neither he nor Remus could be with Harry all the time. But for now until they had the warrant to arrest Dumbledore they could not give him any reason to be suspicious. He prayed Lucius and Moody were right and it happened the next day.

Harry saw him. "Daddy."

Severus' heart ached as his son still used the term. "Yes prince, I'm here. Your Aunt Cissy told me you had a rough morning."

Harry was absolutely pale. He was scared right now of anyone other then his Daddy and women near him. He wanted Uncle Moony though. He knew his Uncle Lucius loved him. But right now he was just jumpy. He had not screamed and cried the way he had when he was little. But he still drew away from him. Lucius understood. Lucius could only see the scared little boy he had brought here for the first time after Fletcher. Harry had grown a lot but he still saw the little boy in him. Just the way his dad did. He was the same with his son. It was natural for the dads as well. Lucius loved him like a son.

Harry looked at his dad. "Daddy have we found a way to arrest him?"

Severus was glad to finally have some good news for his son. "Yes prince. We have more then enough. Moody will hopefully arrest him tomorrow."

Sobbing in relief Harry went into his dad's arms. Sitting against the pillows with his son Severus explained what they had found out. He saw his son's shock when he realized Ron had been involved in all of this. They had hoped to have him arrested that day but it had been postponed. They had wanted to make sure that everything was in place so that Albus would not get away with some kind of technicality. They wanted there to be no doubt when he was arrested that Albus would go to prison and that he would spend many years there.

Harry looked at his belly. He had not been awake the times his dad had visited. "Daddy can you run a pregnancy test?"

Severus sighed. "I promise I will. But I don't want you to worry. Albus will have used protection and I don't think at his age you will be pregnant from him."

Though he hoped it would be some comfort from his husband it had not. He knew Harry needed to have the test done. Harry needed to know for sure. He needed to hear those words. Severus definitely hoped that Harry would get the words that he needed. He prayed that they were all right. He needed to know Harry was safe. He wanted only one baby on their mind. He wanted Harry to only have to worry about one little baby. His little brother. Harry would be a good big brother and he would love to baby-sit as he did with Max and Rory but he was not ready for parenthood. Or to have to go through the stress of having to put a baby up for adoption.

Harry rested his head against him. "Have you spoken to George?"

Severus sighed. "Your brothers did. He is hurt Harry but I promise he is sorry. He will come in a day or two prince. I promise. I promise he will come."

Resting in his dad's arms Harry prayed that he was right. He prayed that George still loved him. He was so hurt when George said that. His heart was breaking. He could not understand how George could believe he wanted this. But he loved him so much. He loved George more then he thought possible. It broke his heart. He just needed to see him. He needed to hear him say he understood. He needed to hear George assure him that he did not hate him. He needed those words. He needed them. He was not sure he could handle losing him. He could not imagine going through this trial. He needed George's strength. He wanted him.

And if he was pregnant he was even more scared. Even if George did not blame him he wondered if George would remain. Would he be angry? He could not blame George if he did. How many men wanted to see their boyfriend's pregnant with another man's baby. Even when the baby was from rape. He prayed to the Gods that they could not be so cruel. He could not take any more. He had been through so much already.

Severus as always knew his son's thoughts. "When Albus is gone we will take you back to school. I think you need me and your Uncle Moony more."

Harry nodded. "I love Aunt Cissy and Molly but I want you. I want to be with you. And Uncle Moony. But not with them both there. Not with them both."

Right now Harry could not face school. It was one reason he had wanted to come here. School held both the man who raped him and his boyfriend. He could have deal with being in the dungeons for a few days if he knew all those who loved him were there to protect him. He could face being there even if things were bad between him and George, if the headmaster was gone from the school. He just needed one of those pains removed from the school to make it easier for him.

Harry remained in his dad's arms even when dinner was brought. Narcissa came in with the food but she saw father ad son together and left. She thought the best thing for Harry right now was some father son time. She was sure they could coax Harry into returning to the school as soon as Albus had been arrested. She loved Harry and was happy to take care of him but like last time she knew what was needed.

Harry looked at his dad before he drifted off to sleep. "Will you stay with me tonight Daddy please? I don't want to be alone."

Severus kissed his son on the head. "I think Dora would understand. And tomorrow we will run the test to make sure once and for all that you're not pregnant Harry."

Just clinging to his dad Harry drifted off. He had mixed feelings. He was scared for the test. He was scared he was pregnant. But he also knew he needed to have it. He needed to know one way or another if he was pregnant. He could barely sleep without having dreams about it. As he fell asleep in his dad's arms he did not care he was too old to be having his dad sleep with him. He did not care about anything but feeling safe and protected there. Narcissa came in when Harry was asleep and assured Severus that her niece would indeed understand. Dora had returned to school before dinner and Narcissa would send word there.

Severus looked at his son and her. "Part of me wants to be there when the monster is arrested but I can't leave Harry."

Narcissa shook her head. "You will be there for the trial and the rest. It is more important right now that you are here for your son, for the test and just to cling to."

Harry was not the only one who fell asleep that night thinking about the pregnancy test. Everyone in the house did. They all prayed they had not been lying to Harry that there was little to no chance he could be pregnant. Tomorrow they hoped would bring comfort to not only Harry but the rest of them as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The school was in for a surprise at lunch the next day. George and his brothers were ware. The fact that all of the Weasley brothers were at school said something. They knew that Moody was coming. They knew that the headmaster would be arrested. And they would all be there. Harry could not be. Harry was still badly shaken. He was still not out of bed yet. His dad they learned was staying at the manor. His morning classes had been cancelled. Bill did not say it but he knew why. He did not want to worry his other brothers. Harry was going through probably the scariest test he would ever go through. He noticed Remus was gone as well.

Fred noticed as they moved into the hall. "Both his dad and Uncle are gone. Is there something else wrong with Harry?"

Bill sighed and hared a look with the others and he nodded. "Harry is having a test today. His Uncle went to be with him and hold his hand through it."

He did not explain what the test was. But then again he really did not need to. They knew in their hearts what it was. George had not been close enough to hear. He had kept his distance from them. He was aware that his brothers were still angry with him. Fred had turned his bed into a skating rink and hung his clothes from the tower like a clothes line. He had been expecting more. He assumed that Fred knew deep down some what where he was coming from. He knew he was lucky that his brothers or Harry's dad had not done worse. He felt like encouraging them to. But right now he just could not face Harry yet. He hated hurting Harry. He knew he was likely adding to the pain every day he stayed away from Harry, but he did not think he could look at Harry right now without anger.

The anger was directed at the right place finally. He knew he was angry at the headmaster. But he was still worried how that anger would come out. He was scared that he would hurt Harry again. He knew Harry deserved better of him. But if it was between hurting him with his absence or with lashing out at him again, he would take the second option for now.

The school was surprised when Alastor Moody and two aurors came in. Sirius was at the head table as was his cousin. They were both too close to Harry to be involved with the actual arrest. They had to make sure that there was absolutely no doubt that the headmaster was arrested properly.

Bill looked over at Slytherin table for he had joined his brothers with Percy. "Where is Ron? The entire school should be down here for lunch."

Percy noticed what he was seeing as well. "I don't think there is anything to worry about. I mean the headmaster is about to be arrested."

They watched as it was unfolding. They hoped that Percy was right. They assumed that he was. The headmaster would not be there if he had known. He would have tried to leave. At least they assumed he would. The aurors had not removed Ron. They had known it would send up red flags if they did. Molly had offered to take him. But that would have been no good either. For now they just had to keep faith that this would be enough.

Albus had stood up. "What is the meaning of this Alastor? Usually we do not permit visitors unless they have family here or have been invited to the school."

Alastor stopped. "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for the rape and assault of Harry Snape."

Shock an through the school when they heard this. It had not gone unnoticed Harry had been missing. They had been told that he was sick. But he had been good for the game. And Harry was of course almost never sick. The fact both his dad and Professor Moody had been away also did not go unnoticed. Remus had a sub but Severus had just cancelled his classes for the day. They should have known something was up. And most of them had. But this was a shock. To hear that the headmaster had attacked and raped one of his students ran through the room. They had considered arresting him in private but they needed for there to be no doubt it was done right and the school would have learned soon enough. And the rumours would have been worse.

Albus looked at them. "The charges are completely unfounded. I have never touched a student before. You can not arrest me on any trumped up charges."

Moody sneered. "With Tom there was no evidence but a scared child's testimony but we have all we need this time. You are going to prison for a very long time."

The entire school was shocked once again when there was a bright flash and suddenly the headmaster was gone. For a moment they thought it was Fawkes or he had used his animagus form. But Fawkes had not been seen at school for some time and would not have helped Albus escape custody. And the lizard would not have got far. Moody was shocked to realize that the headmaster had managed to activate a portkey. It could be done but only when a specific section of the school had the wards brought down in that area. It would have had to be perfectly timed and staged. The headmaster must have known or suspected they were coming.

Bill looked at his brothers. "Ron! He must have warned the headmaster. But why was he here anyways? Why would he not flee as soon as he knew?"

Percy was not sure. "He might have thought Ron was wrong. Was not a hundred percent sure it would be today. Who knows how that man would think?"

Albus probably had believed that he would never be arrested. He would have had some way out. He learned they were coming at lunch. He had planed it before. He had done no magic since they came in. He must have given himself a decent space of time around his chair. He would have known the school would be watched and needed to find a time to leave.

George stopped Sirius as he was passing. "What is going to happen? I mean Harry is not safe with him out there."

Sirius stopped a moment. "I am not sure. I am heading to the manor to tell my already petrified godson that his attacker has escaped and gone on the run."

They watched him leave. They tried to find comfort. Albus was out of the school. The world would know what he had done. Harry would be safer. But they were not sure. They had little doubt that the headmaster would see he had nothing to lose any more. They all knew there was a sickening chance that Harry was even more in danger then he had been before. George felt a horrible sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was so scared for his boyfriend ad what he would go through.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry lay there. Remus was with him in bed holding him. He had not asked for his godfather to come. He had been worried about classes. But the man had. He had sworn that there was no where else he would be. Harry was his son in his heart as much as Max and Rory were his kids. Harry lay propped up in bed. He had got out of bed for breakfast and had taken a walk that morning but for the test it would be easier for him to be in bed. His dad had agreed to do the test. He hated to have to do it but he knew it would be easier on his son if he did it. Harry could not handle any strange healer around him and Poppy would have drawn attention coming.

Severus looked at his son. "Are you ready for this cub? Remember that we will be here with you no matter what. We promise."

Harry was pale but he nodded. "I need to know. I just need to know Daddy."

The three of them and Narcissa and Molly who were both close by were all pale. They all had the assurances running through their minds. They all told themselves there was little chance. But they agreed with Harry. They needed to know. They could handle this better either way if they knew. The fear was doing no one any good especially not Harry. They just prayed that this would be good news and that Harry would be able to finally heal.

Severus ran the test and breathed a sigh of relief. "You're not pregnant sweet heart. You're not pregnant."

Harry broke down sobbing in absolute relief and built up tension. "Thank Merlin, I don't think I........"

Collecting their son into their arms both Severus and Remus held him. Both of them ad the women shared Harry's relief in learning the man had not got him pregnant. Harry still had a very long road to recovery ahead of him. But this would be easier to deal with. Harry would be able to get through the trial and heal from this better. Harry would make an amazing daddy one day. And when the day came he would be happy. But it would be with the man he loved and when he was ready for it.

They were surprised when Moody and Lucius appeared in the door way. Lucius spoke. "What happened?"

Harry looked at his Uncle. "Dad ran a pregnancy test for me. I'm not."

Though there should have been relief in the faces of the me there was not. Lucius showed some relief. He of course was pleased his nephew was not pregnant. But they all knew something was seriously wrong. There was definitely something going on around here. And the fact that Moody was there said that. Moody was to have bee at school arresting the headmaster. And he would have taken Albus to the ministry himself. Severus finally asked.

Moody could not even look at Harry. "It seems the headmaster was tipped off. He escaped before we could take him into custody."

Severus looked at them as Harry went rigid in his father's arms. "He got away? How the hell did my son's attacker get away?"

They told him about what happened. They were not as surprised as the school that Albus had made a show of it. He would have been confident he could get away. He was not going to sneak away. He wanted to make an exit. Running away before they came to arrest him was not in his character. Harry had only moment before been flooded with relief that he was not pregnant and was now hit with the horrifying news that his attacker has escaped custody.

Harry looked at them all. "He is going to come after me again. He is going to come after me. I am never going to be safe. I am never going to be safe."

They all wished they could assured him he was wrong. They wished they had some words of comfort. But they knew there was a good chance he was right. Albus would want revenge. He would want to destroy the boy who had finally brought him down. They just prayed that they could keep him safe this time. They were not about to leave him out as bate to catch the man. They had to catch him. If not Harry, they wondered if someone else would be hurt by the ma.

Severus took his son back into his arms. "I know I failed before but I swear I will keep you safe. I will see that ma pay for what he has done to you. I promise


	12. finally returning home

Harry was petrified but he wanted to be with his dad and Uncle. He was assured that the wards on the school had been changed. And aurors would be posted. Harry wanted to be home. He was not ready to return to classes. His dad and the others would help him get caught up and keep up. He loved his Aunt and Molly. And he appreciated their care. But they assured him they understood. Harry did not need motherly coddling as it was called. He needed the comfort that he was used to. Harry had never known a mother's love really. An Aunt's yes but he had always relied on his dad and Uncle. And that was what was needed right now. They brought him back to school late in the evening after curfew so that no one would see him. They assured him that the school was behind him. They had been told but supported him. But he was definitely not ready to face them and his dad had understood that.

Harry was surprised. When they brought him down to his rooms in the dungeons they found it filled with flowers and teddies and sweets of all kinds. He found pictures from Rory as well. As his dad got him into bed he reminded his son what they had said. The school was worried about him. There were things from every house. He found some cards even from old friends who had graduated from school on both sides.

Dora came in when he was in bed and sunk down. "We're glad to have you home again Harry. You know if you need some coddling I am as good as my Aunt."

Harry smiled slightly at that. "I know. Thank you Dora. I just want this over with."

Sharing a look with her husband Dora felt the same helplessness he was. Neither of them could comfort him. They had no idea what to say to put him at ease. Even Ron seemed to have disappeared. It did not make much sense. They had enough testimony from him that they did not need Ron to actually testify. They were not sure what Albus may have been thinking taking him. Or if h some how had snuck away on his own. Ron was a fool to leave. He definitely was facing prison time for tipping off the headmaster for he had broken the agreement that got him the plea bargain. And probably longer prison time for running.

Severus kissed his son on the head. "You might want to get some sleep Prince. Your Uncle is bringing Max and Rory to visit you in the morning."

Tonks pointed at the numerous pictures. "Your little sister has definitely been missing you quite a bit. She was quite worried about her big brother."

The small smile grew a bit more. Harry had definitely missed them as well. They were a good reminder of his baby brother on the way. He was so happy they were the only children in his near future. As much as he wanted children of his own he wanted them years down the line when he was done school and had a career as well. He was already starting to drift off to sleep and Severus desperately hoped Harry would stay out for the night. He hoped being home and having been cheered up with talk of his little sister and brother would help Harry sleep through the night without a potion. They really wanted to get him back to sleeping on his own without them. Harry was not getting enough rest from potion induced sleeps.

Back out in the sitting room he drew his wife to him. He was not sure how he would do this without hr. He was so lucky to have such an incredible wife. And stepmom for his son. Remus ad Sirius would b there as well. Sirius was of course not back to work yet. He had been doing some paper work but he had stopped that. He would be in charge of the aurors stationed here at school until Albus was caught. Tonks would help as well but being over three months pregnant she needed to take it easy.

Severus drew his wife down into the couch with him and his hand went to her belly. "I just hope this little guy had an easier life then I have been able to give Harry."

Dora stopped him. "You have done the best by your son that you could. You can not blame yourself for those first years or for what happened now. You can't."

He wished he could. He wished that he could take her words to heart. But it was harder done then said. He was Harry's daddy. He should have watched over him. He should have stopped at nothing. He should have killed the man. He should have torn him to shreds for ever even touching him. Or thinking about touching him. There were so many things that he should have done. There were so many things he wished he had done. But Dora was right. As were Remus and even Sirius. He was doing no good. He could not go back and change what he had done. And continuing to think about how he failed Harry was not going to help his son. His son needed him there and needed him to be focussing on him and helping him heal.

Dora as always knew his mind and kissed him. "Let me and Sirius and the aurors worry about Albus and Ron. And you and Remus focus on our little boy in there."

Severus sighed and returned the kiss. "Thank you for that. And for this. Sometimes I think you are the only thing keeping me sane through all of this."

Dora laughed a bit at that. "Well that is a good thing. Our son, both our sons need a sane daddy. I do not need you to go off your rocker on me."

Carrying his wife to bed he kissed her tenderly and assured her she had nothing to worry about. He had no intention of being anything but an ever present dad to both boys. And the best husband he could manage to her. He sometimes felt guilty lastly that he had not been the best husband for her. He was focussing so much on his son when she was pregnant and probably could have been using more of his attention and care. He swore that he would do better by her as well.

She snuggled against him. "You are an amazing husband. I knew you were a Dad when we began dating. You know your bond with Harry is one thing I love."

Severus held her close. "I think that I am going to have to ask Moody if he taught or had someone teach you occulemency. You are too good at reading my mind."

Shaking hr head Dora just reminded him she loved him so much. And when it came to someone you loved you usually could know their thoughts. Severus usually knew hoe she felt without using his abilities. Though he still found her like most women hard to understand some times. But that was women. Both he and his son were amazingly lucky to have her. He could never thank Narcissa enough for setting them up with each other.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Sirius were taking the kids to see Harry. It was a Saturday so they both could go. Rory had not stopped asking since her brother disappeared. She had no idea of course. She had been told that he was sick. She had coloured a new picture for him every day. Max was too young to understand but he did miss his brother. Remus and Sirius missed him as well. Remus had only been with him for the pregnancy test. They both were glad they convinced him to return back to the school. They had heard the students talk. There were definitely rumours. But about the headmaster. They had heard Moody accusing Albus of something with a boy Tom. Only a few had a feeling that it was Voldemort. But others were thinking about any possible Toms who had gone through school. They all wanted to know who and when. But they had been told Harry's rooms were looking like a gift shop now. Severus had conceded that the stuffed animals could fill the nursery for his newer son soon.

Remus watched Max and Rory napping before they went to visit. "I am so glad that once and for all the man is out of here. I worry there have been others."

Sirius held his husband. "I know. Moody had said they are looking into it. It seems odd only two students in fifty years have been molested by the man."

Of course there was something linking them. And it was not only because Harry had been the boy who lived. Voldemort and Harry both had incredible power. Harry had potential beyond Voldemort though. He had showed far more promise. They hoped when the headmaster was caught and in prison they could finally work with Harry properly and have him trained in his wandless magic. Filius thought that Harry really needed to stop being limited to using his wand. He had such potential and it was not far at all that Harry was made to hide it from the world. With Albus gone they hoped it would be safe with time for Harry to slowly be trained in it again.

Sirius looked at the latest art from Rory. "Maybe when Harry is a bit stronger we can start our animagi training again. I think it might cheer him up a bit."

Remus smiled when he noticed the family picture Rory had drawn had her Daddy in wolf form. "I think Harry would like that but he does have catch up."

They both knew Harry was already ahead in mot of his classes. And it would take not much to get him caught up on what he had missed. Since he started the lessons with Sirius Harry had been so excited. He definitely loved the fact he was a wolf. He felt n even closer bond with his godfather. Rory knew her Daddy was a werewolf though she did not really understand fully what that meant other then Daddy want away a few days a month and was always a bit pal after that. Sirius of course had her riding on him since she was a baby and Max was no different. They did not need a pt dog, they already had one. Harry had asked permission some time ago and had been granted it to give Rory a kitten for Christmas. She loved Sir Whiskers so much and had not forgotten hr request of her big brother when Max was born. Max was old enough now they thought and were sure it would be a good idea for their daughter.

When the kids were awake they headed for the dungeons. Rory had the newest picture. They had trouble putting her down. Which was uncommon. She had heard her big brother was home and though still a bit ill, she could see him. She had wanted to go right away but they told her she could only go if she took a nap first.

Dora ushered them in as she was heading out for some work. "You will find them both in Harry's room. My husband is helping him with his transfiguration paper."

Remus was not surprised for Minerva was one of the few who did not excuse Harry from the work. "I am sure he will be up for a little sister break."

Kissing them Dora assured them that he would be. Rory ran through the door with her dads and brother following. Harry actually managed a laugh when his little sister clambered onto the bed and practically strangled him with a hug. Harry was still pal and was breaking their hearts but a bit of a glimmer returned to his eyes as he was holding his sister against him. Remus placed Max down on the bed and Harry reached over and kissed his little brother as well.

Rory showed him the picture. "Me make another picture Harry. Me miss you. Harry not get sick again. Not allowed."

Harry smiled at her pout. "I will try I promise my little Northern Light. And thank you for my picture. My room looks like an art gallery from you."

Sure enough along with the flowrs and the gifts they realized his walls were plastered with her art work even over his old quidditch posters. Harry did not mind. He was happy to have his sister decorate his room for him. And his dad even made a joke that maybe they should have her help decorate the nursery. Dora actually thought it was a cute idea. She had no idea what her husband and son had planned for the nursery but though a framed picture or not on the wall could definitely be sweet. Severus tended to agree and he and Harry promised to let Rory add a picture to the room. But she would not be finding out the theme that way. Even with everything going on they knew that they needed to remember about the baby too. And Harry wanted to. Talking about nurseries was a good distraction for them.

Sirius looked at his cousin. "I thought that you were heading out for work when we came in. I would not want you to get fired or something."

Dora punched him in the arm. "Keep that up big cousin and I will convince Moody to keep you on permanent desk duty when you come back from paternity leave."

Sirius snorted. "Not going to happen especially with you going on maternity leave. You know the department would fall apart with out me on the streets."

Dora headed for the door but she made a crack that he was right. He would not know how to use the office products. He would probably blow it up when trying to send one of the inter office memo airplanes. It was definitely much safer for the department if Sirius was on the street and not a paper pusher. Sirius tried to look hurt but he shrugged. He was not about to become a full time paper pusher until the day he was so old h got forced out of it or into retirement like Moody had been. And that point he would likely start training aurors instead of taking a desk job. No on saw him retiring before the day he died. He had too much in common with Moody.

Dora got to the door again but she was stopped from leaving again by another arrival. "What are you doing here?"

George was standing and holding a bouquet of wild flowers. "I was hoping that you guys would let me talk to Harry. Charlie told me he came home last night."

Though she warned him that she would send Moody after him if he even thought of putting Harry in tears again he was allowed inside. She left for work and George headed towards the bedroom. He saw harry was with his dad, godfathers and siblings. He knew he was going to have to face the fire from them all but he had hoped he would not have to all at the same time but he looked at them all.

He looked at Harry's dad. "I would really like a chance to talk to Harry"

Harry saw his dad was not certain but he nodded. "Can you guys give us some time alone?"

Kissing Harry they assured him they were all just out in the sitting room. All of them gave him the same talk Dora did. They would come after him if he put Harry back in tears. And he had absolutely no doubt that they would. Severus was still worried when they left the boys alone. Harry had been through so much already. He prayed that George had taken the time since the attack to come to his senses for he did not think Harry could take anything more then he already had.

Remus stopped him from going back. "Harry will call if he needs us. I think he needs this right now. You know how much he loves George."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George put the flowrs down next to Harry and looked at him. He saw the pain from the last time he was there. His own words wrung through his head. He could se the doubt and pain in the eyes again. His brothers had been right. He had hurt Harry so badly. He should have gone to the manor. He could have left campus. He should not have stayed away this long from Harry. His boyfriend deserved so much better of him. Even before Harry and he had started dating Harry would have deserved better. He had known he was wrong. He had known Harry would never have done any of that. And it killed him that he had added to the pain his boyfriend was in. He was just glad Harry was home. He hated that he drove Harry from his dad and Uncle. Harry should have been there for them to take care of.

Harry looked at him. "I didn't George. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the showers. I didn't want to worry you. I swear George. I swear."

George sunk down. "Oh Merlin Harry I am so sorry. I know you never wanted this. I know you never would cheat on me. I am so sorry. I am so sorry."

Sobbing Harry shook his head. He drew away from George when he tried to hug him. George knew only part of it was to do with what happened. Well with not wanting a man to touch him. He knew that Harry was in pain. He felt betrayed by his boyfriend. George had walked out on him. George could not blame him at all.

Harry looked at him. "I love you. You know I would never have sex with someone. I can barely let you touch me. I don't understand. I don't."

George got his hands. "Harry I am so sorry. I was so angry. And I directed it at you. I was angry that you were attacked and I couldn't protect you. I felt helpless."

Harry still refused to be held. "Then where have you been? I needed you. My dad said you still....but you never came. I needed you."

George finally got him into his arms. "I was so upset and I thought I'd hurt you worse. I was wrong. I swear I will be here for this and after. I swear Harry."

Finally going fully into George's arms he buried his head against his chest. He held on for dear life. They were quiet for a bit. But Harry eventually shared with him what happened and the pregnancy test which followed. George's heart ached that he had not been with Harry through it. He got a small laugh when Harry heard what Fred had done to knock some sense into him.

George kissed him. "I am so sorry. I will do anything to make it up to you. I swear I am going to be with you through all of this."


	13. uncoverig true motives

Moody knew that they needed to find more. They needed some idea of what Dumbledore was up to. And they knew one person who might know. Fletcher. Since this happened they had their doubts. They had wondered if it had been Fletcher all those years ago. Maybe it had been the headmaster. Albus could have easily set it up. And Dung was a common thief. He was not a rapist or child molester. Things seemed odd. But they had no reason to doubt it back then. And Dung never denied it. But they knew that they needed to find out. There may be reason for that. Dung usually would have done anything to save his own skin.

Fletcher of course had been in prison much of the past ten years. He had been arrested for hurting Harry. And then over the philosopher stone. He had another year left. They had a feeling they could get information out of him. He had really little options for work when he got out. And he was too well known a criminal. A source of income he would need. Some actual work. And they hoped they could convince him. And Albus could not hold anything over him any more.

To say Dung was surprised when he was brought in was an under statement. Especially since it was Moody and Sirius. He was usually left to low levels. Sirius was still officially on paternity leave until after Christmas with Max but for his beloved godson he had a good excuse to come back early.

Dung looked at them. "Sirius and Alastor old friends, decided it had been too long since you saw me? I get out in another year."

Sirius snarled. "We want you to tell us the truth about the night you purposively attacked my godson when he was five."

Dung was watching them. He laughed that they were coming to him now. They had been so sure he was guilty back then. He had lost six years of his life. He would have lost more if not for Albus. He would have faced another ten years for the crime he was serving now. Albus had kept them down. Albus had got him here though. But he was not stupid. The man had more then enough power. He knew what would have happened. He would have faced more charges if he had not gone to work for him.

Moody sat down. "Albus has been arrested for raping and assaulting Harry. Now again we ask you what happened back then?"

Dung raised an eyebrow. "He has escaped has he and you are looking for him? What is it that you offer to get m to risk talking?"

Sirius handed him forms. "A pardon, freedom right away and help finding an actual job so you will not end up in this hell hole once again."

Dung knew Albus had no power. He demanded protection until Albus was caught. Once promised he spoke. Albus had paid him to steal from the school. He could keep what he found. He had been told to distract Sirius and keep him from getting home that night. He had failed but Harry had gotten away. Albus he warned him no one would believe him and that if he kept his mouth shut he would help Dung got out quicker. He had paid for Dung to come in during Harry's first year though the stone incident was a different customer of his. He had not wanted to come back to the school. He knew the risk. And he would have turned Albus down. But he had not been able to turn his back on not one but two major pay checks.

Sirius looked at him. "We have a missing student and we have no idea how he got out of the school. We need to know if there are passages or anything else."

Dung nodded. "I was surprised to learn the great marauders did not know all of the secrets of the school. But there are some."

They convinced him to draw a map of what he knew. It turned out that Salazar was not the only founder with his own chamber. They all had. Most of them were lost. Only the descendents knew where they were. That is how Voldemort had known where the chamber had been. Dumbledore had found the chamber of Ravenclaw. From what Dung learned Dumbledore's mother was the last of the line before her sons. The room was near the room of requirements and it had a passageway of its own which led to a wooded glen near the Black Lake, outside of the school walls. The chambers of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had never been located. The headmaster had tried since he was the head of the school but the castle would not reveal such secrets even to him.

Moody had Dung taken away with the promise that he would have him freed. They would have him in a safe house till Albus was in prison. He would com after Dung. They needed him to testify officially. Moody had sent word to Amelia and she would have someone go down and deal with him. But that would wait. They knew right now they needed to locate Ron and perhaps through him find out where the headmaster may have gone.

Sirius was anxious. "We need to find it and find a way to close it off. If you can get out of the school using it, there is a chance you can get in using it as well."

Moody knew his mind. "Your godson is safe in his father's rooms but if he leaves them and with Albus being an animagus, there is a chance he could attack."

The fact that Albus was a small lizard was a problem. Like Skeeter even if they knew what he was he was small enough to move around. They might never see him. He could easily come into the school. He was a patient man. He had waited for ten years. But he would be able to attack Harry. They needed to make sure that Harry was safe. The fact that they had not even known Dumbledore was a founder's heir worried them. They had believed Voldemort was the only one left and he was dead.

Sirius headed for the doors. "We need to get to the school. We need to get there and block it off. He might already be in but we have to cut off escape at least."

Moody followed him. "I will call for some more men. I promise Sirius we will do everything we can to keep your cub safe as possible."

They both cared about Harry. Sirius loved him dearly even if he was not James' son. But more then that he knew Harry was Remus' son. He had once been jealous. A matter of months had made Harry bond with Remus in a way he never would with Sirius. Dung and Albus had ensured that. Remus would always have a bond with Harry unmatched by anyone other then Severus. But he no longer felt jealous. He was grateful his cub had someone that he loved trusted as much as his own husband.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been shocked. He had been hoping Dung would have some information for them. But this was beyond that. They had never even considered it. They thought Salazar had his chamber because he was having problems with the others. But he realized it likely made sense. He was surprised the marauders had not known. But he was grateful. The chamber of secrets had been found thanks to Lucius getting his hands on the journal. They had been able to use old magic to open and kill the basilisk within. They had realized it had killed Moaning Myrtle and Hagrid had received his pardon. Harry had been about eight when they had found it.

Not wanting to leave his son with worry that Albus might be in the school. Severus was convinced to leave. Dora promised to stay with him. And the wards on their rooms were strong. She had sworn she would stay out of it. He did not want to risk the baby. And Harry would never want his little brother at risk. Dora though felt some guilt over the fact that she was not able to do more for her stepson.

Severus met Sirius and Moody. "So we really believe what Dung has sad about this? I mean you promised him a pardon before you said it."

Moody nodded and showed him the map. "The pardon yes but not the work or the safe house. He will be out on the street alone. And Albus will know."

They would leak it if he lied. They hoped it might bring Albus out. Or convince the man to talk more. They needed to try anything to catch Albus. There was not one person involved who did not want to nail the headmaster. They all knew that Harry was part of that. Harry was the hero of the world. But he was also a child. He was a child who had been hurt by a man who was trusted to teach and guide him. Many people wondered what would have happened if he had been stopped back when Riddle was still a child. But they had their doubts that Voldemort was dark just because of what was done to him.

They found the entrance right where they were told it was. It took a password through the room of requirements to find the door. But the handle had the Ravenclaw crest. And it took another to com in. They were in a dark corridor but thy followed their wands though and found themselves down below in a great chamber. The chamber was not dreary dungeon like as they saw Salazar's. The main room looked like a massive library which did not surprise them for Rowena and there were further rooms they noticed. They heard something and they realized that someone was there.

Sirius transformed into Padfoot and he started sniffing and sure enough he found hidden in an inner room, Ron. He had been they realized eating in a small kitchen area when they had found him.

Ron glared at them. "You are not taking me to prison. The headmaster will see me free. He brought me down here. There is no way."

Moody snarled at him. "Your benefactor is under arrest and when we catch him he will be going to prison for a long time. And you will be joining him."

He sent the minor aurors to see if they could find any evidence. They were sure that Albus would not be foolish enough to leave proof of where he was. And when they were done they were to seal off the chambers and make sure that Albus could not use them to get back into the school. And if he was already there, then he could not get back out using it. They needed to make sure that he had few choices. The man knew the school well enough and he would have enough power as it was.

They took Ron with them to Albus' old office. They had vertiserum and a warrant from Amelia. They needed to make sure they got any information they could. The boy was seriously facing prison time. The plea bargain he had arranged last time had gone out the window.

Moody looked at him. "If you do not want to add more crimes to your list of charges, you will tell us what you told Albus and how he escaped."

Ron sneered at them. "He never escaped. He is here in the school. He came back. He is just waiting for your little brat to be alone, to go get him."

They forced him to tell them. Ron had been cornered by the headmaster. The man had told him about Dung. He promised Ron would not face even parole. He could get him off. He just needed to know how much Ron had told them. And what he knew. Ron had told him everything. The man had known that Ron would be come after. He knew that if Ron was not there for testimony that there would be those on the jury who would be convinced that Ron had been tricked into lying. Moody thought Albus likely was holding him hostage and the fool did not even know. Even if h was a criminal Albus would have known they would have wanted to get Ron free and he would have likely used him as some kind of bargaining chip.

Moody motioned for him to be taken. "Your plea bargain is gone. You face eight years in prison for this. You should have learned to keep your tongue."

Ron stopped. "I have some information you might want. I know why he is after your son, why he went after Riddle as well. I know."

They swore if the information was decent they would have his sentence reduced. Ron showed them a hidden book he had found. They realized that it showed the family lines of the four founders and it was traced. The line of Salazar was ended. The line of Hufflepuff had been gone for some years. Albus and his brother were on the one for Ravenclaw. Severus looked in shock at the bottom of Gryffindor. His son. And even more at surprise at whom. Lily's mother by the looks of it had been a squib and since Lily was the only one with magic she was heir over her sister and her son was the last of the line.

Ron sneered. "The headmaster thought a child born of two of the heirs would be powerful. He tried with Tom and failed. So he wanted to try with Harry instead."

Moody motioned for him to be taken. "We will speak to Amelia and you should only face five years for your crimes."

They realized that Harry had been a target for more then his youth. And perhaps his powers were explained. The founders were four of the most powerful wizards in history. Godric and Salazar were the stronger of the four and Salazar was no match for Godric. It was possible that Harry had some how inherited some of the amazing power of the founder he was descended from. And it had made him a target. He was amazed to realize his first love had been called a mudblood but she was a half blood, her mother having been a squib. It looked as if her mother had been adopted and she would never have known.

Sirius looked at his boss. "If Ron is right the headmaster is here some where. We need to pick up security. We can not allow anything to happen to Harry."

Moody agreed. "It might be safer for Harry if he remained in the dungeons for now though. But maybe we can draw him out using Harry."

That brought angry snarls from both men. They were not going to use Harry as bait. Harry had been through more then enough. They would not risk him being hurt. The new information made it even more evident. Harry being the heir of Godric made it more obvious. Severus had to ensure that

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dora was sitting with Harry. She was wondering what was going on. Her son was asleep. Harry was not her stepson in her mind. He was her son. Hers and Lily's. She did not care tat he would never call her mom. That never mattered to her. He was hers. And she felt his dad's helplessness. She wanted to be able to protect her son. She wanted him safe and focussing on school. And on his brother. On George who he was slowly allowing to get close to him again. George knew that Harry had every reason to be hurt and keeping him at a distance. But he was patient. He had faced the fire of Harry's family. And he had proven he was sorry for all of it. Even his dad knew Georg meant it. And Harry needed to have his family with him but also his friends. And those h loved. And that included George.

Harry had begun to stir and looked at her. "Dora, where is my dad? Is there any news from the ministry?"

Before she could answer Severus did from the door. "There is Harry. How are you feeling prince?"

Severus was convinced into telling them. They were relieved Ron had been found. But the rest left Harry shaken. He was pale when he heard about Dung. And sick when he found out from Ron. He should have found pride he was a Gryffindor. And in a way he was. He loved to hear about his family. But to learn that Albus had been trying to get him pregnant panicked him. He was just so grateful the man had failed.

Harry held to his dad. "Is Ron right? Is the headmaster in the school already?"

Severus sighed. "I don't know Harry. I hope not. But the wards in our rooms are strong. And the aurors have been doubled. We will do what we have to do."

Moody wanting to use Harry as bait ran through his mind. But he did not mention it. It would never happen. Harry was enough of a target. His son would not be used to fish him out. He had failed to protect his little boy before. He would not fail again this time. He swore he would not.


	14. needing a plan

They had to find a way to trap the man. Harry could not continue to be forced to hide away from the school. They had limited what people came in. They had to limit who might know. Their true friends were expected to be known. They knew they would not intentionally do anything to hurt Harry. But there were still risks. There were still chances that something could slip by. It had been almost a month now. Ron had been sentenced to five years in minimum security at Azkaban. He had been lucky after helping the headmaster but the information that Harry was the heir of Gryffindor had helped to make sure that he did not face eight. Molly and Arthur had been shaken with the news. To learn their youngest son was facing prison had been a serious blow. They had been at his side for sentencing but they knew it was right. They knew he had committed crimes and he had to pay. He had been given a chance to redeem himself and get parole ad he had thrown it away. They loved Harry as a son. And they definitely understood Ron being put away for what he had done. Molly had come to the school a few times to be with him as had the Malfoys as well.

By Christmas time it was a relief. Harry was to the point where he was feeling like a prisoner. He and his dad, Dora and his godfathers were going to Malfoy Manor. Usually Harry would have spent some time at the Burrow. But not this year. The wards and the aurors at the manor would keep Harry safe. And hopefully be free. He had not been to classes. He had not been allowed to play quidditch. He had missed the last Hogsmeade weekend. George had to do his Christmas shopping for him. He had his dad handled George's. Feeling like a prisoner was not helping him heal. He needed this over. He needed to return to classes. He needed to return to quidditch. He needed to go with his boyfriend to Hogsmeade on a date on the weekend. He needed to have a chance to get back to kissing George. Severus never in a hundred years would have thought he would say he missed seeing his son snogging George but he was saying it.

The first day of holidays they headed for the manor. Harry brought his broom. He could not deny it would be great to be back on his broom. To not be confined in a few rooms. The Weasleys and Tonks were coming for Christmas Eve. They prayed a few weeks of near normality would help Harry feel a bit better. But Severus and Harry's godfathers had something else they hoped would work as well.

Severus found his son, Remus in tow, by the indoor pool the Malfoys added a few years ago. "Harry can we talk to you for a bit? We have an early gift for you."

Harry nodded but was surprised. "An early gift for me? I have never been able to open a gift before Christmas Eve. Even when I was little."

Smiling a bit Severus was happy. Some of his son's spirit was back. Harry had never had to be told no. He had never been big on gifts. Severus had never met so one so stubbornly against being spoiled. He thought it was just the first five years of his life. But Harry had never grown out of it. Gifts were never big for him. It was family. His perfect gift that year was having Max to open gifts with. And his new little brother on the way. Everything he had been through lately made that even more clearly.

Harry looked at the bottle which his father had handed to him. "What is this Dad?"

Severus explained. "It is a polyjuice potion. I have made several batches of it. They are just waiting to have your hair added to them."

Harry was shocked and looked between them. They had known they could not keep this up. They had found no signs of Albus. But they knew deep down he was in the school. They needed to find some way to fish him out. Moody had suggested more then once they needed to use Harry. But they would never have used him as bait. They had almost hexed him over the very suggestion. But they knew he had a point. They just needed a way to do it without risking Harry. And this was it,

Severus explained. "I needed time to brew it. Like when we brewed it to show your Uncle did not hurt you when you were little."

Harry nodded. "You are still worried that the headmaster may have some contacts in the ministry and did not want it leaked."

They were not sure if Albus had contact outside of the school. They really had no idea where he was. But there was a chance. They had brewed a potion to show Harry after what they thought was Dung but turned out to be Albus, had tried to molest him looking like his Uncle. Harry had been too young to understand back then. Albus had no idea they had used it back then and Severus had mad sure to make the potion in his private lab ad to leave no record of the ingredients. He wanted there to be no chance that Albus would fid out what they were up to.

Harry was pale. "But who? I don't want to put anyone else at risk, I won't. I won't take the chance that someone will be......I won't risk him doing this to someone."

Remus took him into his arms. "It will be adults Harry and they will not be alone. We promise. We need to catch him Harry. We will not risk you as bait, we won't."

They understood his fear. They knew that he would not risk anyone else being hurt. He had been so traumatized by what happened. He could not even imagine someone else being raped like that. And the guilt for him would have been unbearable if they had been raped because of him. They knew there was a risk. Even adults there were a chance. But they would take every precaution. And right now it really was the only option. Albus seemed to think he could just wait them out. And it really was not that far off. It was not fair that Harry was not able to be back.

Severus kissed his son. "You will be staying here when we go back. Someone will go back as you. The school will think you are easing back into things."

Remus added. "We have enough for a few weeks of someone posing as you for appearances here and there through the days. Hopefully it will not take us that long."

They had not decided fully. But likely it would be Bill. Even Percy had volunteered as well. And some aurors. They needed people who were normally not at school. Obviously if they used someone at school then they would be seen as missing. They could not risk raising suspicion. They had to ensure that this all ran smoothly. They wanted it over. But like Harry they also did not want to risk the safety of who ever it was that took Harry's place.

Severus took the bottle back. "I know you did not want to stay long last time. And we hope it won't be a long stay but it is a lot less risk if you are here."

Harry nodded. "I did not want to be here last time because I needed you so bad. But I'll be fine this time. I just want to have my life back. I want to be safe."

Both men assured him that they wanted the same thing for him as well. They just wanted their son to get better. Remus looked at Max. And Severus looked at his wife's growing belly. And they just wanted to give their older so the same peace and security they hoped to give the other two. Harry had suffered more then enough.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By Christmas Harry was feeling a bit better. George stayed over night after his family spent Christmas Eve. He did not know but both Bill and Percy had agreed. Bill would take the first two weeks. If it still had not worked by then he needed to return back to work. But Percy would go from there. They both loved Harry so much. Neither had thought twice about volunteering for it. Charlie would have but of course he was a teacher. They knew the risk and they were willing to take it. But they left off such talk. Everyone knew Harry was in need of a break from all of this and they would worry about such things in January when the time had come.

On Christmas mooring Harry actually seemed interested in gifts. That was a change. But a welcome sign of normality. Though most of his focus on gifts was helping his brother tear into his gifts. Dora and Severus received a lot for the baby. Since the men were doing the nursery Dora for her wish for no baby shower so they were not surprised. They smiled as they imagined next Christmas when Harry would be helping his real baby brother open his gifts at his first Christmas. Max would be a bit older and more into it. There would definitely be more life and hopefully the mood would be good and not just that day.

George handed Harry a gift and kissed him tenderly. "I hope this makes you smile my love. I have a lot to make up for."

Harry shook his head. "You have been making up for it. Besides it would have to be a pretty expensive gift for it to be enough to buy forgiveness."

George laughed ad told Harry to open it. Harry was amazed when he opened the box and found a key and what at first he thought was a key ring but he realized it was a ring and that a key had been added to it. It was a beautiful white gold ring that had the Celtic knot design to it. He knew both the ring and the knot were both signs of never ending and both usually were a symbol of love and loyalty. George took the key off and slid the rig on to Harry's opposite hand from a wedding ring.

He kissed the hand. "A sign that though I was a complete and absolute fool a month ago I have come to my senses and you are the love of my life forever."

Harry pulled him into a tender kiss. "It looks like we had the same idea. But how did you afford something like this? You were supposed to use it for your shop."

George had bee given a pendent from Harry that he now wore around his neck, the same knot pattern to it. George explained the ring his mother had. It had actually belonged to Fabian, her brother. It was one of the things she had of the twins after they died. George had told his mom he wanted something special to give Harry for Christmas. She had known it had been a combination over what Harry had been through and what George had put him through as well. She had known her brother would have been honoured for the nephew that was named in part in honour of him would have it, for his boyfriend. It was not an engagement ring but she hoped in a few years when Harry was doe school, that there would be an engagement ring. She definitely wanted Harry as a son.

Harry looked at the key. "Okay I definitely get the ring but what about the key?"

George smiled. "You know how at Halloween w sold all those products, ad got some sold to muggles? Well Fred and I just signed the papers on Zonko's yesterday."

Between Halloween and Christmas sales they had enough. Well thanks to Harry refusing his shares. Harry was their silent third partner. They still would not have had enough without a loan but they had a secret benefactor. They had found quite a bit of money added to their account and a note that told them that some people might think jokes were not a proper career goal but that sometimes a good laugh could be proper medicine. Though they knew Harry would have loved to help more then he had, they knew he could not have touched his Potter inheritance. And they definitely had an idea who had given them it. They did not take possession until July when they were done school. They hoped to save up more before the so they could give the shop a face lift. George still did not tell his boyfriend but he was also talking to Madam Hooch and she confirmed she would like him to take over as flying teacher the ext year when she retired.

Madam Hooch had reffed professional as well as taught. Flying coach was not full time. And George could easily balance the shop and teaching. And both would ensure he was close to Harry. Until Harry was in his senior year he could only leave campus with his family or on Hogsmeade weekends so he being on campus would help. In seventh year they could leave evenings and weekends which would help. But the shop was enough right now to pick up Harry's spirits. Georg and Fred had their suspicions on who gave them the money ad thy planned on finding out some time.

Harry snuggled into his arms. "This is the best gift. You know I could not imagine next year without you at school. Problem with dating an older man."

Draco smirked. "You know a few of the younger kids thought you were going for a real cradle robber and were dating Charlie before you came out with George."

A few worried about the comment would bring memories of Albus because of the age comment but Harry just laughed. A ghost had seen him kissing a red head and rumours had gone around. Everyone had known how close Harry and Charlie were. But they were brothers. Harry had heard the rumour and practically choked on it. He could not eve imagine having dated Charlie or Bill. Percy was nearly as bad. Fred and George probably because of their age had always had a different bond to him.

Dora looked over at Harry with tears in her eyes. "Harry this is amazing. I knew you were helping with the nursery but this is beautiful."

Harry shared a smile with Max and Rory. "You said you wanted these two to help with the nursery. The gift is in a way a hint as well as an answer to your request."

With some help from Remus he had transfigured three blue frames and he had made one have a quidditch theme, one had little cauldrons and potions things and the third had different animals which could be found at school. All three had the different house crests on it, one on each side. It was inspired by the schoolman's was a finger painting which you could not tell at all what it was but it was in the Severus inspired potions frame and had been labelled as a first year potions mess. Rory had done one for the animal one which had been inspired by Dora and the marauders and had a picture of a hippogriff, and fang and Harry's owl and even Sir Whiskers. Harry's was a photograph and was of Harry, his dad and Dora though there was an IOU for it to be replaced with one when the baby was born.

The sentiment of the moment was cut off by a loud squeal from Aurora. "I see you opened my gift to little sis. Do you like?"

Rory was holding her own kitten, a smoky gray one that looked like Sir Whiskers when he got him. Rory was amazed. "It is for me?"

Harry nodded and her dads assured her she was allowed to keep it. Harry had not even through all of this forgotten his wish to get her a cat of her own. She ran over and strangled him with a hug and ended up naming her new kitten Sir Seeker, in honour of her big brother as well as Sir Whiskers. Harry knew he would likely have to get a new cat in a few years as Whiskers was getting quite told. But he was happy to carry on the tradition. It made him think of Mrs Fig who he still wrote to all of the time and who sent him a book for Christmas. She had started breeding cats and had provided him with the kitten and side when his did, she would have one for him too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not sure he liked this. He knew it had to be done. And he had agreed. But he still did not feel good. He loved Bill. Bill had been his big brother since he was five years old. He had protected Harry and let him hang out. He could not stand the thought that his brother might get hurt for him. He did not care what they had said. Bill might have been an adult. But Harry had stronger powers. And he had still been attacked. But they kept promising him it would work fine.

Bill hugged him. "Do not worry about me. This is a two week vacation from work. I get to hang out with your dad and play you a few hours a day."

Harry shook his head. "No. Don't even try that. We both know there is a risk to you in this. Bill please be safe. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Hugging Harry Bill reminded him it was not because of him. Albus was the one causing this. Bill swore he would be carful. He was taking this seriously. He was just trying to calm Harry. He knew Harry was not okay with this. And he would not relax until this was over. But they needed to end it. Bill hoped before he switched. For he felt like Harry did for him when he thought about Percy. Percy was his little brother even if he was twenty and he did not like risking him either.

Severus had taken some hairs from his son and he came to Harry. "We will keep your brother safe. Just focus on your studies. We will hopefully have you home."

Harry nodded and looked at Bill. "Be careful. And at least I do not have to worry about my boyfriend snogging with my replacement while I am gone."

That made Bill snort and cut some of the tension though Harry was still on edge. Bill would definitely not be snogging with his brother. Even if he had been into guys. Fleur had been okay with Bill going. She had been all for it. Like the other Weasleys she was starting to see Harry as family.


	15. over shadowed success

Bill had been playing his little brother for nearly a week. He was grateful that Harry and George had been a bit cool the last time Harry was seen. Bill was a bit worried. Harry was expected to be at quidditch practice. Bill loved to fly. He had been playing with his friends and brothers. But he was not Harry. He played chaser if anything. But since Harry had been going to classes most of the days they thought that Harry would be missed too much if he did not go. They could not take any chances of raising any suspicions if they wanted this plan to work. They had no idea what they would do if it took till Percy took over. Percy could barely even fly. H was the only sibling who had never been good on a broom. Percy could not pass for Harry. It would be like Harry flying with a serious head injury.

Charlie though had an idea. He often spent weekends away. He and Grant had of course been dating seriously for a year. Grant worked in London. Charlie had convinced him if they wed to come and live with him at school. It would be easier for Grant to travel for work. Grant had come to the Burrow for dinner on Boxing Day and Molly had been thrilled. The brothers had given him the proper inquisition. Harry and the others were sure it was a sign to see an engagement ring by the summer time. Charlie had never brought a boyfriend home ever and had only said he would when he was serious and in love.

Charlie took the bottle. "It may have been a while since I was a seeker but I definitely can keep up with Harry. And he has been off the broom for some time."

Bill nodded. "And there are few left who will remember you flying. Besides this is a practice and not a game. But are you sure?"

Charlie nodded and looked at him. "But are you sure you can handle spending a weekend with my boyfriend?"

They would use a glamour spell which would be enough to get Bill off campus looking like Charlie. He would not actually have to see Grant. He had plans to go and see his fiancé actually. Fleur had been all behind him helping Harry but she missed Bill. And Bill definitely missed her. They were to be married in April. He knew Grant would miss Charlie. He knew Charlie had already started looking at rings. Only he and Harry knew. He hoped to propose on Valentine's Day. The others including George were taking bets on it before summer but none had known how much sooner it would be. But Charlie assured him that Grant would understand.

Charlie drank down the potion. "Grant assures me that he can handle being away from me one weekend. He knows how much Harry means to me and the family."

Bill clapped him on the back. "We have both found some pretty good matches. You know Harry agrees with me. You need to hurry up and propose or he'll run."

Really it was a joke but Charlie shrugged and laughed. He knew his mum was worried he would always be a bachelor. He did not plan on telling her until if and when Grant said yes. She adored him. And had already bee thinking wedding when she met Grant. She had been wondering what last name they would take. Grant had blushed and said they had not been thinking that far. Grant had two brothers s well. Both Grant and Charlie had others to carry on the family name. Harry and George faced the same question of they married for Harry now had a little brother on the way as well. He had a feeling George would become a Snape, and he could see himself becoming a Page. That still left Bill, Percy and Fred to carry on Weasley as Ginny would take the name of her husband when she wed, usually.

Bill smiled when he saw Harry standing in front of him. He had got used to looking like his little brother. He performed the charm to look like Charlie. It would only last about a half hour and was too easily removed. It was why they were using polyjuice and not charms for this. He was excited to go home and see Fleur for a bit. She had been staying at the Burrow while he was away. Fleur would be the first daughter in law but Molly would soon be in wedding heaven. He had no doubt that Percy and Penny would be married in a year or two as well. They were always a bit more slow paced. Bill had only started dating Fleur in July when she came to work for the bank but at the start of December t their five month anniversary he had proposed. Charlie had been seeing Grant for a year and a half already.

Fleur smiled when he came into the kitchen, well after he removed the charm. "Glad it was that and not a potion. I don't think I could take kissing your brother."

Bill kissed her tenderly. "I have had people asking why I have not been kissing my boyfriend for the past week."

That made her laugh. She was glad that Harry's boyfriend was Bill's brother. Well there had been no real concern. Bill loved Harry and would do a lot for him. But even if he had dated someone other then George, Bill would not have been willing to do enough to snog some guy. Even if he had not been seriously committed with his beautiful fiancé. They were planning on escaping in a few weeks down to France. They had not been to her family's home since they got engaged and though they had shared the news, she wanted to show her ring to her parents, her sister Gabrielle ad her two brothers as well.

Molly was surprised to see her son. "Does this mean you made some progress? I know Percy is home. He has not taken your place early."

Bill shook is head. "Unfortunately no. But Harry was expected at quidditch practice and we decided Charlie had better chance of passing for Harry then me."

Molly was happy to see her son. And she knew Bill was telling the truth. But she was worried. She knew they were doing the right thing. She wanted Harry safe. But she did not want her sons in any danger. She had been scared by what happened to Harry. She could not imagine another of her sons going through it. Bill and Charlie were older and better prepared but there was still the risk and she hated that they could be facing other issues.

Bill hugged his mom. "Charlie will be on the pitch with an entire team. He will be fine. You know that we have to catch the man after what he has done."

Molly nodded. "I know. And I love Harry as much as my sons by blood but I really could not handle another one of you being attacked by that man."

The wedding plans had been a blessing. His mom was having such a hard time. Having Ron in prison and dealing with what Harry and George were going through had not been easy on her and she was in need of some good news and cheer. She had not bee sure of Fleur to start with. She adored Penny who was so sweet and down to earth, much more suited to their family. But she had become fond of Fleur especially since the proposal and talk of starting a family as soon as they were married. She wanted grandkids and would likely have two children working towards it by the summer time. He knew Charlie and Grant would be as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie knew it was serious and why he was doing this but he could not deny that he was having fun. It had been too long since he was on a team. That was even clearer when his team called him on not being at the top of his game. The twins of course had guessed that it was Charlie and not Bill. They knew Bill could never have pulled this off. But the rest of the team believed it was Harry. He knew he was being spared a lecture from Angelina who expected perfection even at practices, because of all of what Harry had been through. But he still got the looks ad some of the talk. He knew eve if it had been right after he left the tem he could not compete against Harry in game mode. When Harry was a first year he was Charlie's level and had just kept getting better and better at it.

Charlie was sticking with the team like he was expected to but he had to go back and get something. The twins and the rest of the team stopped to wait. He grabbed his glove he had left behind but he went to get out and found that there was a barrier that was keeping him from getting out. And before he could go for his wand it was summoned by Albus who was standing in the corner.

Albus was coming towards him and Charlie tried to avoid him but was put in a body bind. "Now Harry, we need to have more of our little fun."

Charlie could see the man already had a hard erection. "You can go fuck yourself. I will not be doing anything with you."

He found all of his clothes removed. He knew the twins would have sent word for Severus but he was not sure how long it would take for help. He was not drugged like his brother had been. He suddenly felt Harry's helplessness. He knew there had to be some way out of this. He found himself being lowered down onto the bench, his head turned so he could breathe. He needed to fid some way of getting away from this. Harry was the last member of their family that this man would hurt. He would not let Albus do this to him. He wouldn't.

He spoke up. "You are not even a real man. I am surprised you could get it up. Not enough you're raping a teen, but you have to bind me so I can not even fight back."

Albus chuckled. "I am no coward and you make a good point. It would be more fun if you could put up a fight. Don't expect me to give you your wand back."

Charlie found the spell removed from him and he shoved hard so the old man fell off the top of him. He made a mad grab for a wand but he found an elbow into his face and felt his nose break from the impact. He was not going to be a victim like his brother if he could help it. He kicked the man in the ribs, and he could hear a nice crack but for an old man Albus seemed to have a great bit of stamina.

The man hit him with a cruciatus curse and held it on him for a few moments. "Had enough Harry? Roll over like a good little doggy and let me fuck your fine ass."

Charlie shook and tried to launch himself at the man. "You raped me once. I will not let you do it again. I won't."

He was hit by another curse and feel on the ground in pain. He felt himself flipped onto his stomach and before he could even protest he felt the pain change as the old man sunk into him. He tried to scream or move but Albus had rebound him. Charlie had always been the top. He had never had any one in him, not even Grant. He struggled against the spell and the humiliation as Albus pumped inside of hum over and over again continuing to tell him e would be taken him away and they would continue until Harry was ice and pregnant with his baby. Charlie wondered what would happen when the potion wore off in an hour and Albus realized he was not Harry. He prayed that the twins ad others found a way in and soon.

Albus pulled out of him when he was done two rounds. "You know the little fight definitely made me harder. I might have to let you struggle next time as well."

Charlie's gag had been removed as he was dragged to a standing position, still unable to move. "You will never get me out of here. Help is coming. You'll be caught."

Before Albus could respond the door crashed open as the wards had come down. Severus and Moody as well as the twins were standing in the doorway. Albus though did not seem bothered at all. He had taken out an old portkey. He had found it in his ancestor's rooms. It would go even with the new wards, he was sure of that. Harry was his. Harry would carry his children. He would go on finally with a proper heir. He had been denied this too long. What he did not see as his eyes were on the wands was that Fred had released one of the toy practice snitches that he had been working on with George, and it acted like a little boomerang and knocked the portkey from his hands and it landed on the ground. Moody had summoned it before Albus could act.

Severus put the old ma in binds. "You will pay you sick perverted freak. You will pay for what you have done to my son. Even what you did to Voldemort."

Albus turned to look at Charlie who was freed. "I have used some fertility drugs. He will be pregnant and soon. Your son will be carrying my children."

They knew he was hoping for that. They were sure that Charlie like Harry would never consider abortion. Charlie was sick with the thought. He was older and in better shape to consider being pregnant but he could not stand the thought that the man had succeeded with him where he had failed with Harry. He prayed the man was wrong. He prayed that he would not be pregnant.

He had robes on as the twins helped him dress. "I am not Harry. I am Charlie. You are a fool if you thought we would ever risk my little brother around you again."

Albus shook his head as he was about to be taken away. "You're lying. You are Harry. My child will be strong and great. I might go to prison but I will go on."

He was finally taken away. They knew Charlie had to go to the hospital for a rape kit even though it was obvious. He would be asked to give a statement when he got there. He was trying to be as strong as possible but by the time he was in a hospital bed and had finished his statement and had the kit done, and his parents ad family arrived he had completely broke down. Bill was shaken as bad as him. He was supposed to have been playing Harry. He should never have allowed his brother to take his place. They should have just avoided quidditch.

Molly kissed her son and looked at Moody who was still there. "That man better not be made to escape. He deserves the kiss after what he has done to two of my sons."

Moody nodded. "He will be under the best security possible and he will not get away. He will not get the kiss for this but he will face prison for the rest of his life."

Grant had been called in. Charlie was a bit worried when he saw his boyfriend. He was not sure how he would react to this. He saw George had reacted to Harry's rape. But Grant sunk down onto the bed and kissed him tenderly. They remained together for a time and the others left them for a bit. Grant did not ask his boyfriend if he took the potion that would make sure he did not get pregnant. Grant knew Charlie would consider it nearly like an abortion.

Charlie seemed to read his mind. "I love you Grant. I want us to marry one day. But I'd understand if I am pregnant if you could not be with me any more."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus headed for the Malfoy Manor. He needed to tell Harry. He had been hoping for this. He had been waiting to tell his son that Albus was caught. He had been waiting to tell his son he was safe. But he now also had to tell Harry how. He knew Harry would feel guilt over the attack. He had not wanted to use his brothers. He had not wanted to risk anyone, especially those he loved. Severus knew his son would blame himself for what his brother was going through. But Harry had to know. He told Lucius first when he arrived. Lucius knew as well as Severus how Harry was going to react.

Harry was sitting and working on some home work with his Aunt. They had been willing to give him the weekend off. He would have at school. And Harry was already caught up on what he had missed. But Harry had been throwing himself into his work.

Harry looked up at his dad when he saw him. "Dad? Did something happen?"

Severus sat down with his son. "Harry we caught Albus and he will face trial but we need to talk to you. Harry your brother was attacked."

Harry went rigid in his arms and demanded to know. He was shocked to hear it had been Charlie and not Bill. He was sick when he heard what had happened and where. He sobbed against his father. He had not wanted them to do this plan. He had not wanted to risk his brothers. They had sworn they would be safe. He could not even imagine going to the quidditch locker room again. This could not be happening. First him and now Charlie.

Severus kissed his son. "Charlie was just trying to protect you. You know he would never regret it. Albus will pay for hurting both of you. He is not getting away."

Harry held to his dad. "Can you please take me to the hospital? I want to see my brother. Please."

Though they were not sure it was the best idea they knew they had to. Harry had the right to see his brother. Especially since Charlie was attacked to protect him. It would take time for Harry to deal with the guilt. It was definitely not going to help Harry's healing process knowing his big brother had been attacked because of him. But they hoped that Harry and Charlie could help each other heal. And when this trial was over Harry would be able to start moving past it.


	16. heart to hearts

Grant was silent for a moment. And Charlie thought that he had lost his boyfriend. He could not blame him. It was not like George walking out on Harry. Charlie was asking Grant to consider, if he was pregnant, watching Charlie carry and perhaps raise another man's baby. They had been dating for only a year and a half. He was not sure he could have. He would love to say he would. But a baby of another man?

But Grant had not left. And he was stumbling. He was fumbling in his pocket. Charlie stared in amazement. Grant had taken a small velvet box out of his pocket and even before he opened the lid to reveal a diamond ring Charlie had known what was in it. He had tears running down his cheeks as he looked between Grant and the ring. This could not be happening. He was dreaming. He had taken a blow to the head.

Grant kissed him. "I bought this a week ago. I even asked your dad permission. I know, old fashioned. This changes nothing for me. I love you. Marry me."

Charlie was blown away. He had expected to be the one proposing. "Do you mean it? I don't want you to regret it if I am......"

Grant cut him off with a kiss. "If you're pregnant I will be there for every single symptom and step. And if you want to keep it, I will adopt the baby."

Looking at Grant Charlie heard the honesty in his voice. He was still worried. But Grant assured him that if they kept the baby he would blood adopt it. And he would love the baby as his own. The baby if there was one would never think Grant loved it less than any of its siblings as he and Charlie wanted to have more than one. He would raise the baby as his own.

Grant confided something he had never told Charlie. "I can do this because my father did. I never knew until recently, I was adopted by my father."

Charlie looked at his boyfriend in surprise. "You were?"

Unfortunately many women were raped during the first war. Grant's mother had been raped during a Death Eater attack. She never learned who the father was. Her fiancé at the time never cared. He married her and gave Grant his name. And even when three other children came, two sons and a daughter, Stephen Page had never treated Grant as anything less than his beloved first born son. Grant had only found out for he had accidentally stumbled on the adoption papers and confronted his parents about it the year that he graduated from school.

Grant took out the ring. "So see I understand you can love another man's child as your own. Because my dad did. If you're pregnant, it will be mine. Marry me Charlie."

Charlie had tears running down his cheeks when he nodded his head. "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

Sliding the ring on to Charlie's hand Grant kissed him gently. He understood when Charlie drew back from the kiss after moment. He could not even begin to comprehend what Charlie was suffering through right now. He swore he would be there for Charlie, pregnant or not. Just as his dad had helped his mom heal from what had happened to her, Grant would do it with Charlie. He swore to himself as much as to his now fiancé.

He held Charlie's hand. "I know this is going to take time. I swear I will do what ever I need to do to help you through this. I promise I am here for you."

Harry's voice came from the doorway. "I will be too. I am so sorry Charlie. I am so sorry this happened to you Charlie."

Looking t his little brother in the doorway Charlie motioned him into the room. Harry reluctantly came around to the other side of his bed. He knew Harry was feeling guilt for what had happened to him. When Harry was down on the bed he pulled his little brother into his arms. He shared look with Grant who understood and looking at Severus made a comment about going and getting something to drink and the two men headed out the door together. When they were alone Harry drew back from his brother' arms and he had tears running down his cheeks.

Harry tried to find some words. "I knew you guys should not do this. I knew one of you would get hurt for me. I knew it. I am so sorry. You should not have done...."

Charlie cut him off. "You're our little brother. We love you as much as the twins or Ginny. Bill, Percy and I could not have done anything else but protect you."

Harry shook his head. "But you're in the hospital. And you were....."

Collecting his brother back into his arm Charlie nodded. "I was raped. Just like you were little brother. I don't regret taking your place. I would do it again."

Positioning Harry so he was lying in bed with him he held his little brother. He meant it. He would have done it again. He was not sure he would be able to close his eyes for long time without remembering and seeing what was done to him, but he'd still do it again. The monster who had terrorized and hurt his baby brother since Harry was five years old, was in prison finally and Harry could finally return to school safe and know for the first time in memory that he would be safe.

Charlie showed his ring. "We both have men who love us and will help us. But you have me too little brother. You need someone to talk to or cling to you have me."

Harry laid his head against him. "You have me too Charlie. Little brothers get to be there as well. I just wish you weren't in here. I wish......"

Holding Harry as he broke down crying Charlie found himself crying too. They would both live with the horror of what was done to them. And they both had very long road to healing ahead of them. Charlie in a way was lucky. Albus was caught right after and it happened only once. Harry had lived with fear for months. As they lay there both allowing themselves to cry they both knew deep down they were going to be needing each other more then anyone else through the rest of this. Their families and the men they loved would both be there to help them but having someone who knew what they were going through definitely helped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly looked in the door at her son but stopped. She saw him there in bed holding Harry in his arms. She and Arthur remained outside the room. They had not seen Harry come. But they were not surprised. They knew he would want to come when he found out. He would be feeling such guilt over what had happened. Charlie had not only been raped but he had suffered several cruciatus curses as well as a broken nose. The healers were going to keep him in the hospital for two nights just to make sure he was doing better. He would have a pregnancy test run before he was released from the hospital.

Molly saw Grant return with Severus in tow, and he had a stuffed dragon. "I thought maybe after you found out....."

Grant shook his head and showed an empty box. "Your son and I are engaged. I love him more then my own life. It would take more then this to run me off."

Molly had only had a few chances to meet the young man. She had no idea that he had been at their home recently asking Arthur for permission. But Arthur and Bill had known Charlie was ring shopping too. Grant had beat Charlie to the punch. For the son that they thought might be the life long bachelor, they had been shocked to learn that he was hoping to be married before the year ended. And he and Grant were already considering children.

Molly looked through the window. "I know my son was talking kids with you. You are aware that he plans on going through with it if he is pregnant."

Grant nodded."I promised to be with him and if he wants the baby I will adopt the baby and raise them as my own. Your son is not getting rid of me. I promise."

Though she had already thought Grant was a good guy Molly was even more impressed by him. She could see he meant the words. Grant definitely loved her son. She embraced the young man as his Arthur and the others who had arrived as well. She had thought Charlie would be happy with him down the line if they married but she knew that he was n even better match for her son then she had ever thought he could be. She had been worried he might have reacted the same way George had when harry was raped. George had years of being a friend to Harry before they dated and he still had reacted that way. But Grant had understood from the start.

Grant looked at the door. "Don't tell Charlie I let you know. He will probably want to share our good news with you himself."

The rest of the family agreed but Bill stopped them from going in. "I think right now Harry is the best comfort for him. They can help each other through this."

They all watched unseen through the window for a time. And they knew that Bill was right. None of them knew what the boys were going through. It was not just they shared the same attacker. That helped though. They would be able to offer each other strength that no one else could through the trial. They were both going to have to testify for the trial. Harry would not have to in the court room. His statement and such collected before they tried to arrest Albus had been enough. Because he was a minor he would not be forced to face the court room. Charlie on the other hand was going to have to face it as well.

They were surprised when Moody appeared. "I have some news I thought that you guys would want to know about."

Molly looked at him. "Please tell me that Albus has not escaped or something. Our sons could not handle anything more."

Moody shook his head. They had put anti animagus wards on his cell and Moody had specially chosen the guards. Albus would not escape from his cell. He would be facing prison time soon enough. He thought they should know. Ron had heard what had happened to his brother and he had offered to testify in court against Albus. They had not even had to offer him some kind of reduction on his sentence he was serving. One of the human guards who brought his food had told him about what had happened to Charlie and he demanded word to be sent that he would testify in court.

Arthur held his stunned wife. "Maybe he has shown some remorse in prison for what he has done. I know it does not make up for it but I am grateful he had shown it."

Moody nodded. "Because of his timing we will not be able to reduce his sentence. But there is a chance Ron might be considered for half way house in three years."

His original plea bargain was a juvenile center till he came of age and then a half way house. If he testified in the trial there was a good chance that he would be considered. The Weasleys had known he deserved prison time but had still been shaken when he was sent for five years. He had basically thrown hi life away. He would have little future after being in prison for five year, having not been able to finish school. But they were grateful that he might have a chance to be out earlier.

Severus turned to them as Moody had left. "I would not oppose if Ron was up for parole, nor will Lucius."

Bill sent a grateful look his way. "My brother deserves to be punished for what he helped to happen to Harry but it would be a relief if he could have this."

Severus had no doubt that his son would agree with him. Harry would just want this over and done with. Harry would probably have suggested it. Harry had too good of a heart his father sometimes thought but it was something that made him extremely proud. He hoped his and Dora's little boy would have Harry's big heart. He had little doubt he would. Seeing Harry with Rory and Max, he knew that harry would set an incredible example for his new brother. Just as the Weasleys had set the example for Harry when he was growing up.

Arthur laughed when he saw the stuffed dragon cutting some of the tension. "It looks like Harry's. Charlie and Bill gave him it when he was in a coma."

Grant shrugged. "I wanted to come back with something and Charlie hates flowers. I remember him saying he had once considered working with dragons."

For a bit they laughed and smiled. Both Harry and Charlie had once indeed been obsessed with dragons. Charlie had surprised them when he decided to teach instead. But they were grateful he had. Especially Grant who would never have met the love of his life, well other then as an older student in school, if Charlie had run off to Romania. It was one of the reasons alone with quidditch that Harry and Charlie had bonded so amazingly closely from day one and that had never changed for them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the second day of trial. Charlie and the other witnesses had already testified. Albus' attorneys had tried to tear them apart in the courtroom. Charlie had managed to stay calm as possible. But with the memories shown, Charlie had a hard time holding it together. Harry and his family were grateful that Harry had not had to face being ripped apart by the defence attorney. Harry had never been so grateful for his age before. They were just waiting for closing statements and any evidence that the defence might have on their side. They were sure there could not possibly be any. But Albus always seemed to have surprises. Ron had testified as promised against Albus and his family had been grateful to see that the family had shown remorse.

Charlie sat with Grant. Charlie had the pregnancy test the morning before. But he had not shared the results even with his family. Only Grant and Harry knew. They had been with him when he had the test. He would tell the family when the trial was over. The family was worried but they understood his decision, respected it.

Harry was sitting between his dad and Uncle, Dora next to his dad. Severus squeezed his hand. "It seems Albus does not have anyone to testify on his side."

Harry looked at the man who attacked him and his brother. "He still seems so smug. I don't get how he seems to think he is getting off. He knows something."

His dad and Uncle shook their head. Albus would of course think he was getting away with something. He had got away with it for decades. But Tom had no proof. Tom had been a troubled teen. And it had been a case of his word against his. And everyone listened to the respected professor over the troubled teen that always got into detentions from every one of his teachers. Only one teacher had spoken up to his defence.

The doors opened though just as they were about to adjourn and shock ran through the room as an unexpected person walked in. "I demand a chance to speak."


	17. several surprise decissions

They were all shocked when Aberforth Dumbledore strolled into the court room. Harry knew he was the bar tender for the Hogs Head. He had been in the shadows. They knew he was close to his brother. Albus found him work after he had been arrested. There had been problems before though. They had not spoken before the arrest. But when Aberforth needed him Albus had been there. They had no idea why he was there now. But no one thought it would be any good. He would surely be here to speak for his brother. They had no idea what he might say. But there had to be a reason that Albus looked so smug.

Severus squeezed his son's hand trying to reassure him. But Dora was squeezing his as well. Harry clung to his dad and Moony's hands. He shared a look with Charlie. They were both scared. Charlie had only been released from the hospital that morning. But they both had their families by their side.

Madam Bones looked at him. "Who are you and what business do you have in this court room?"

Aberforth shocked them. "Aberforth Kendrick Dumbledore, brother of the defendant. I have come to testify against my brother."

Shock rang through the court room. Especially Harry and Charlie. They had thought sure the man had come forward to speak for his brother. Even the judges look surprised. Though the smug look had come off the face of Albus he still looked far from disappointed. Harry was worried still something was up and he almost panicked when the court agreed for Aberforth to be able to testify.

Madam Bones looked at him. "The floor is your but you will have to be willing to face questions from both sides of the court room."

Aberforth shot a look at his brother and turned back. "I am willing to answer any questions that the court has to ask. "

The story for him began with the rape of their sister and their father going away to prison. Albus never really seemed normal after that. He started a sexual relationship with Grindewald which led to the fight and accidental death of their sister. Aberforth had seen some odd bruising and other markings on Grindewald which led him to believe his brother was something of a sexual sadist. There had been rumours that at least one of the younger brothers of the boys who raped their sister had been sexually assaulted but they never found out by whom.

Albus' attorney spoke up. "It seems interesting you're accusing your brother of sexual crimes. Were you not thrown in prison for indecent acts with goats?"

Aberforth shot a nasty look at his brother. "My brother brought the so called evidence forward. Made me raising goats to be something sick. Had me in jail."

Of course that brought up more questions. The headmaster had got him a job and they had been close after. Aberforth argued he could not find any work and his brother had him cut off from the family money. He had been desperate and had taken the job but he had been spying on kids for his brother in return for keeping the job and some money which was sent his way from his brother s well. He would have been on the streets if it had not been from the aid. He had reported on the where abouts of students over the years including both Tom Riddle and Harry Snape.

The prosecutor asked. "Your brother has only been reported as raping two students, as well as a member of his staff, who were the others?"

Aberforth sighed. "Mostly Slytherins he thought would become Death Eaters. I reported to him the night Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were kidnapped."

Harry looked at his dad who had gone rigid. His father and Lucius had been smuggled from the school. They had been tortured into the mark. Albus had not reported them missing. He had made it look like they had taken off. He had given them detention for a month when they came back. Lucius and Severus had spent weeks being tortured before they finally took it. They had been forced to spy for Albus to stay out of prison after it. Harry could not believe this. His dad and beloved Uncle had been prisoners and then forced to risk their lives as spies and Albus had known they had been kidnapped. He could have sent the ministry after them. They would never have taken the mark. They wondered how many others had faced the same fate.

The defence attorney spoke. "If you knew about all of this why did you not come forward? No one spoke up for Tom Riddle. Why now?"

Aberforth looked at Harry the entire time. "Because I failed one scared teenager and I saw the monster he became. I would not fail another. Not again."

There was a lot of discussion. There were new crimes presented before them. There was some doubt they could be brought up. Because of the time. The defence attorney had actually tried to have the charges of rape against Harry thrown out since he had been drugged and could not testify who had done it, and Fletcher was a criminal trying to save his own skin as Ron was as well, but the court had refused to over turn them. Here had been more then enough evidence including the fact that Albus had admitted to it when he was raping Charlie, not only to Charlie but Moody and Severus as well.

Madam Bones stood. "We will be adjourning to consider the new evidence and make our decision."

Albus' attorney stood up and handed some forms. "I would like to enter some evidence before you do. Psychiatric evaluation of my client."

Mummers ran through the court room. Albus was claiming innocence on the grounds of mental insanity. The psychiatrist who had spoken to him argued that Albus had been traumatized by what happened with his dad and a sadistic relationship with Grindewald but which Albus had been the victim of. They were demanding instead of prison that he be admitted to proper psychiatric care at St. Mungo's instead.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Charlie with their families were escorted into a side room. Moody had arranged it for them. Harry clung to his Uncle Moony. Severus himself was shaken. Not only by what Albus was trying to pull. He and Lucius shared a look. Neither of them could believe that this was happening to them. They had thought he helped. They realized with time he had been using them. He had forced sixteen year olds to continue as spies and commit crimes. He had kept Severus from Lily and his son. But this took it a step further. He had known they had been kidnapped. And he had not sent help after them. They had suffered beyond anything they could put in words. Neither of them had ever told anyone the full details. Neither had told their wives the beatings, the torture, even the rape they had endured. Harry knew a bit. No details but his dad had admitted what had made him take the mark.

Moony held Harry to him. He knew Severus was in no shape to comfort his son. George was close by as he had been brought for his brother and Harry. He needed it all. He and Charlie had been assured he was going away. But this could be different. If he got away with his plea he could be out in no time at all. He had to fake insane for a time and make it look like the healers had fixed him. And the defences at the hospital even in the locked ward were nothing compared to the prison.

Remus kissed him on the head. "He will go away Harry. His brother's testimony will see to that. He will go to prison."

Harry clung to his Uncle. "He has to. I can't go through this again. I can't take him risking me again."

They knew. He had been in fear of the man since he was five years old. They had sworn it would end. They had sworn after he was raped it would be over. Harry needed it to. He needed to be able to go back to school and move on with his life. He needed this. Charlie was holding on to Grant. Remus and the others wondered what the results of his test had been. Grant would adopt and raise the baby if he was but the fear for Charlie could still be quite obvious.

It was nearly dinner time and they wondered if it would be adjourned till the next day. The court usually did not run this late. But Moody told them to stay. He had no doubt that a decision was going to be made that night. None of them were going to miss it. Harry was exhausted but they knew he would not leave.

Dora came over to her stepson as her husband was talking to Lucius. "We're going to go with Lucius to the manor tonight. I think we could all use a break."

Harry had not been at school since before Christmas but he was happy the other would be with him. "Thanks Dora."

Her parents were there as well though they had not come into the room. Ted and Andromeda considered Harry their grandson. They were shocked by all of this/ Andromeda had never been involved. Narcissa had been on the Order side. And Bellatrix had been a proper Death Eater. But Andromeda had always been a neutral. She had never trusted Albus. She thought that he had some questionable characteristics as the leader of their group.

Moody came back into the room. "The court is being called back into session. One way or another the case is over."

Severus took his son by the hand again. "It's okay Harry. We are going to get through this. It is almost over."

Clinging to his dad and Uncle Harry prayed they were right. He prayed that this would end today. He could not take any more of this. His brother's rape had only added to that. He wanted to make sure no one else got hurt. He wanted to ensure no other child was hurt like he had been. Or even Tom. Voldemort had not always been Voldemort. He had once been Tom Riddle. He had once been an orphan who for the first time found what he thought was safety at the school. He had once been a scared child who had been molested by a teacher who he should have trusted. Only one teacher, Harry had been shocked to realize was none other then a very young Filius who was in his first years of teaching, had spoken up for Tom. It was one of the reasons he had never trusted Albus and had spent Harry's time at school protecting him from the man. He had seen Albus looking at Harry the same way that Tom always had.

They were not surprised when they were brought in that they were informed that the charges for the rape of Tom and the spying information on people like Severus had been thrown out. It was too long ago and there was no proof to cooberate the testimony. They had not expected it to.

Madam Bones stood up. "Albus Dumbledore you have been found guilty of all charges. You are hereby sentenced to fifteen years incarceration."

Harry looked at his dad. "Fifteen years? I thought you said he would get life. What happens if he gets out?"

Severus was trying to convince his son that at his age with dementors all around Albus would likely not make it past ten years. Harry would be safe. But they knew it was not over. The court had not been adjourned yet. There was something going on. Severus' heart was pounding in his chest.

Madam Bones added. "His sentence though has been put aside for he ha proven mental insanity. He sentenced to maximum security ward at St Mungo's ward for the criminally insane. If at any time he proves himself sane, he will be transferred to maximum security at Azkaban to finish out his sentence."

Harry watched as Albus was taken away in a straight jacket. "Is it over Dad? Is it over?"

Holding his son Severus swore it was. They would make sure the security on the hospital ward was upped. Dumbledore should either die in the insane hospital or in prison. He would never get out to hurt Harry or Charlie again. He swore it. His son was safe. Harry was safe once and for all. Minerva had replaced Albus as head of the school and Severus had been made assistant after Filius refused. He was too old he argued and the assistant should be someone who would take over for Minerva when she tried in likely less then a decade. It was the middle of the week. The family was going to stay at the manor and Harry would return with them on Sunday.

George kissed Harry when they got to the manor. "I am going back to school but Mum promise I can come for the lunch on Saturday before you come back."

Harry returned the kiss. "Thank you for being here for me George. I love you."

Kissing him one last time George assured him he loved him more then his own life. He would still have much to make up for. But he would. They knew the school would be talking. The news that the person they thought was Harry for the past few months had in fact been Bill. They hoped some of the talk would die down by the time that harry came back. But for now his stay was more about a chance to start healing after all of this. The trial no longer hanging over his head should help.

Charlie came to him. "I am going home to the Burrow with Grant and my parents for a few days. I am just an owl away if you need me. You know I will be back."

Harry held him. "I will be fine with my dads and the others. Go and tell your parents the good news."

Charlie had not officially announced his engagement. His ring was hidden by a charm. He did not know Grant had told the family already. They were planning on being married by the early summer at the latest. The Pages would be told soon enough. Unfortunately Grant's parents were away on business for another week. They had heard what had happened to Charlie and had offered to come back but Charlie and Grant had insisted they remain as the last part of their trip was a holiday.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though it had been a rough few days they had been better. Harry had started talking a bit more and his dad was relieved for his tears. He knew the real test would be when Harry returned to school. Being back in the place where it happened would be hard. Harry's tem had been given a new change rooms. No one would ever use the rooms where Charlie had been raped by the headmaster. Harry's team had sent him a practice snitch and card and most of the school had been sending him letters assuring him that they knew what happened and that they were wishing him a quick return.

Sunday there was the lunch. As promised George had been brought as had Fred and Ginny. They would go back to school with those going to the school. Harry went into his boyfriend's arms and stayed there for a bit. George was happy that Harry was starting to feel a bit better.

Charlie over dinner proudly showed off his ring. "Grant and I will be married this summer."

Lucius smiled and raised a glass of wine to the young couple. "Well it is good to know that some light is at the end of this tunnel. Good news if always welcome."

Everyone toasted the couple. Harry shared a look with them. He was not sure if Charlie had told his family yet. He knew Charlie's choice with Grant. They had taken some time to settle on it. But it seemed from the surprise on the faces of the others it had not been announced.

Grant kissed his fiancé. "We will also be welcoming our first child at the start of October. We'll be living at school in Charlie's rooms when we wed."

Molly was in tears when she hugged her son. "I am happy for you two. You know I will dote on my grandchild."

She was assuring him for they all knew the true sire of course. Grant and Charlie talked to Severus later on. There was a blood adoption potion which could be done in the womb. It was best to be done after the third month. Severus agreed to make the potion. Grant had a long floo call with his parents and they had been more then supportive. His father of course had done the same thing and had expected no less of his beloved son. They adored Charlie and were happy to welcome him into their family as well as the baby. The baby would be their grandchild s much as Grant had been Stephen Page's son. The child would never know the truth of their sire. He or she would have two dads, Charlie and Grant, and nothing would change that.


	18. epilogue: welcome arrivals

Harry was over the moon. Today was going to be perfect. Or so he hoped. He had learned as he was coming down for the game that Dora had gone into labour. He was so happy he was not even bothered his dad and Dora would be missing his final game. It was against Hufflepuff so there was little chance they would not win. His dad had felt a bit guilty but Sirius reminded him that he and Remus were taking the kids. Besides Harry was so excited about his new baby brother that he would think that his brother was the perfect celebration gift. They had not been wrong at ll. As Harry and his team hit the air for the game Harry's mind was on his new little baby brother. He wanted to win the game quicker then usual for he was anxious to get to the infirmary. He wanted to see his baby brother so badly.

Harry definitely was more intent then ever. And his team seemed to be picking up on it. He had never seen them score so well even against Hufflepuff. Harry had been in the air for juts over a half hour when he caught the snitch. There was no competition as the other seeker was at the other end of the pitch from it. Harry was ecstatic when he caught the snitch and his team won the game 200-10. And of course the cup. He knew his father may have lived the cup in his office but he would have to settle instead for his son's student cup in their apartments. It was not a gift he intended to give to his baby brother.

Harry was over the moon as he cooled down and showered. He imagined Dora's face when she saw the nursery. They had a mural done for the whole room. It was inspired by the school with a huge pitch scene on one wall, the woods with a number of animals on one, the school on the third and a potions lab on the fourth wall. Harry laughed when they included it but that wall also had the book cases and wardrobe so it had been broken up. The room had been filled with toys and stuffed animals and the pictures he and Max and Rory had given Dora for Christmas, were near the rocking chair.

Remus was waiting for him. "Your little brother has arrived. Your dad and Dora have not let anyone in but by the time we get there I am sure they will."

Harry was even more excited. "I was so excited about Max and Rory but this is so different. I can't wait to see my little brother."

Laughing Remus assured him he understood. Harry found Sirius and the kids as well as the Tonks and Malfoys in the waiting room. Andromeda and Ted were over the moon. They had been worried about Severus' age when their daughter got together with him. They wanted grandchildren. They gained one in Harry who they loved. But now they also had a grandson by blood and they knew their daughter and her husband were talking at least one more as they wanted a daughter.

Poppy poked her head out. "Sorry the rest of you but I have been instructed for now only to allow Harry and Remus in."

Harry smiled as he went into the room. Remus had been asked to be godfather. Harry saw his dad was in bed with Dora and the blue bundle was in his dad's arms. The baby had finished his first nurse and his dad had just finished burping him. Harry and Remus went over to the bed side. He was amazed to see his brother had bright pink hair which made him laugh for it was the same color Dora's hair went when she was happy, and her hair was the color right now.

Severus looked up. "I tried convincing your baby brother his hair should be blue as he is a boy but newborns are stubborn. Come meet your baby brother/"

Dora smiled at her husband as Harry took the baby. "I happen to think our son is just showing his Snape roots. All Snape men are stubborn."

Harry laughed and smiled as he looked at his brother. Severus was so happy to see the two together. Since Harry's blood adoption was removed the baby and Harry looked a lot alike. They both looked like Severus, even the hair though the color was different. They shared the same features they got from their mothers. Where Harry had Lily's amazing green eyes the baby had Dora's mocha brown, and he had Dora's nose. Both Harry and his brother were spared the infamous Prince beak.

Harry looked up from his brother finally. "He is such a beauty. Sorry dad but you can not have the cup as your gift. My team beat the badgers."

Severus laughed as he watched his sons together. "You know I cheer for the lions. I am always so proud when mu amazing son, well now oldest, wins a game."

Remus coaxed the baby from Harry's arms so he could sign the birth certificate as a godfather. Before the others were let in though Harry joined his dad and Dora in bed with his brother for a picture. Dora reminded him the frame he had made for Christmas had an IOU for a replacement picture. It held a wedding picture of the three of them but now his brother was there they definitely needed to change it.

Eventually the others were let in. Andromeda and Ted were totally in heaven over their new grandson. And Sirius made a crack that thankfully like Harry the little boy had not inherited Severus' nose. He tried to look hurt t first but he had to admit he was grateful as well.

Lucius looked up from his new honorary nephew. "And what name have you decided to bestow upon this amazing new member of the family."

Dora smiled. "Our older son gave us a bit of help there. We have named our little boy Damon Severus Snape."

They had chosen the name Damon from Greek mythology to honour the Black family, the name meaning constant or loyal. And Harry had assured his dad he was happy for his little brother to carry his name. It usually went to the first born son but Harry had kept the middle name James, to honour the man who protected him. The name was met with great approval. Dora had wanted to make sure to choose a name that unlike her own her father would not be trying to live down for his entire life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In October Harry was once again in the infirmary to welcome a new member of the family. This little one was met with as much love and affection as Damon had been. No one thought of how she was conceived. Or her true sire in the mental ward. Charlie and Grant had married in June and Grant had done the blood adoption. And when Harry and the Weasleys along with Grant's parents went into the infirmary none of them had seen the couple as happy before as they looked down at their beautiful baby girl. Any doubt Charlie may have had that Grant could love a child that was conceived from his rape had disappeared the moment Grant held his beautiful daughter in his arms. There was no doubt that she did not have her Papa wrapped around her little finger.

The baby was a Page. Grant and Charlie had discussed what name to take when they wed. Charlie had been worried about the baby. But the Pages he said the same thing their son had. The baby was their granddaughter, nothing less, and not matter how many children might follow, she would always be. They were honoured to have both Charlie and the baby carry on their last name.

Stephen bent down and kissed his son as he took his granddaughter into his arms. "She is a beauty Grant, looks just like you except Charlie's red hair and blue eyes."

Grant smiled. "Thanks Dad. I hope I can be half the Papa to her that you have been to me."

Both Grant and Stephen never had to be. They both had adopted the child of the person they loved, by another man. Grant would never have known if he had not stumbled on adoption paper. Stephen had never loved him less then his brothers or sister, or treated him any different. And neither would Grant with the baby. She was his princess and there was no changing that.

Molly got a chance to hold her granddaughter. "And what name have you chosen to give our granddaughter?"

Charlie did the honours. "We have decided on the name Stephanie Avalon Page."

Avalon had been taken from Arthurian legend for the Weasleys. But they had decided to name the little girl for Stephen. It was his amazing example that had Grant step up and be as father to his beautiful princess. Stephen was touched by the honour. Harry happily accepted his new little niece. He knew how lucky she was. She would never know the monster who fathered her. She would always be a Page. She had two daddies who would always love and keep her safe.

George wrapped an arm around him as they watched the daddies with her again. "Albus will never get out or come near her. You are both safe, my love, safe."

Author note: I am considering making this a trilogy so before anyone asks about sequel I am not decided for I know some will ask.

Damon Severus Snape: Damon (Greek) means constant loyal, follows the Black tradition as it comes from Greek myth, comes from the legend of Damon and Pythias which is used as an example of true friendship and loyalty. Severus (Latin) severe, the first born son usually has dad's name for middle but Harry still carries James, he insisted he would not be hurt if his little brother carried it.

Stephanie Avalon Page: Stephanie (Greek) crown, honour of Grant's father. Grant knew he could love the baby as his own because he himself was a product of rape and his dad had married his mom, raised him and truly loved him as his own son. Avalon (Latin) island of apples, honour to the Weasleys for it is the holy Isle in Arthurian legend and is where Arthur is believed to have been laid to rest.


	19. sequel

I decided to make it a trilogy. Unconditional Love's first chapter has been posted, listed as a Harry Potter/George Weasley story. It has jumped to the future with Harry at 22 and about to take the next step with George but some of the skeletons of his past will come back to try and destroy his new found happiness. Sorry but no fluffy sequel as my ones before always were, well a bit of fluff here and there like the first chapter, but not all.


End file.
